New Player vs The Gamer
by AoiKishi
Summary: Namikaze Naruto (18) seorang siscon, mendapatkan kemampuan [New Player] . Berlibur ke Korea bersama dua adiknya Bertemu dengan Han Jee Han (The Gamer). Bertemu organisasi Abbys. Fic ini memakai setting Gaia di dunia Han Jee Han. (RPG Game-Theme?). Genre: Adventure, Humor, Fantasy,
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **1** **–** **My New Live**

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto, Etc**_

 _Genre: Humor_ _,_ _Adventure, Fantasy, Action_

 _Rating:_ _T_

 _Warning: Alternate_ _Canon_ _, Out of Character,_ _ **Alternate Manga Universe**_ _[The Gamer]_

Simplenya gini: Namikaze Naruto (18) seorang Siscon, mendapatkan kemampuan **[New Player]**. Ketika dia berlibur ke Korea bersama dua adiknya, dia bertemu dengan Han Jee Han **(The Gamer)**. Bertemu organisasi Abbys, dan seterusnya. Fic ini memakai setting Gaia di dunia Han Jee Han. (Real RPG-Type?) Genre: Adventure, Humor, Fantasy, AU (The Gamer Universe).

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **# Sektiar satu tahun sebelum bertemu Han Jee Han dkk #**

Aku, Namikaze Naruto (17), anak kelas 2 SMA disalah satu sekolah terkenal di Tokyo, yaitu Konoha High School, seorang Maniac Hardcore Game yang rata-rata menghabiskan 8 jam/perhari dalam dunia maya. Sisanya: 7 jam tidur di rumah dan 4 jam belajar di sekolah. 5 jam lainya untuk makan, mandi, menghabiskan waktu dengan adik, dll.

Hampir semua tipe game telah kucoba, baik itu MMORPG, Classic RPG, Fighting Game, Racing Game, First Shooting Game, Strategy Game, Puzzle Game, Dating Game, Simulation Game, Card Game, Retro Game dan berbagai tipe game lainya.

Gara-gara main game, Aku hampir selalu ketiduran dikelas _(_ _meskipun aku_ _tahu itu adalah perilaku yang buruk)_ , terkadang juga aku main game ketika dikelas menggunakan Smartphone milikku, sehingga terkadang dimarahi oleh Gurunya karena hal itu.

Aku memiliki dua adik perempuan, mereka adalah Namikaze Naruko (15) dan Uzumaki Karin (15) . Keduanya kebetulan sama-sama berada dikelas 1 Konoha High School dan kebetulan tahun ini berada di ruang kelas yang sama. Sehingga Aku tidak perlu khawatir ketika makan siang, karena mereka selalu menerobos masuk ke kelasku ketika jam istirahat siang dan menyeretku untuk makan bersama.

Dua tahun yang lalu, tepatnya setelah 6 tahun menduda, ayahku Namikaze Minato menikah lagi dengan janda beranak satu Uzumaki Kushina yang sekarang menjadi Namikaze Kushina. Ibu baruku membawa anak gadis berambut merah _(_ _sama_ _seperti_ _rambut_ _ibu_ _baruku_ _)_ yang sekarang menjadi adikku. Dialah Uzumaki Karin, dan karena suatu alasan dia tidak ingin meninggalkan nama 'Uzumaki' miliknya _(sepertinya sebagai kenang-kenangan dari ayahnya Uzumaki Nagato)_

Adapun Ibu kandungku, Namikaze Hana meninggal karena sakit kanker darah ketika Aku berumur 9 tahun. Mungkin inilah fase awal diriku berubah menjadi seorang maniac game. Awalnya aku bermain game hanya sebagai pelarian diri dari rasa kehilangan ibu yang sangat kusayangi. Namun, setelahnya aku mendapati hal ini menarik dan menjadikanya hobi.

Sampai saat ini aku sudah menamatkan beberapa gunung tumpukkan game, dari yang simple sampai yang super rumit.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **Lalu**_ _ **suatu hari,**_ _ **tanpa ada**_ _ **nya**_ _ **penjelasan**_ _ **dan pemberitahuan**_ _ **sedikitpun,**_ _ **kehidupanku pun berubah drastis!**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

 **#** **Pagi hari berikutnya** **#**

'Hah...~ akhir-akhir ini kenapa game Online mulai merasa membosankan? Apakah aku sudah mencapai titik batas jenuh? Bukan berarti aku berhenti main game siih, tentu aku tetap akan memainkan game yang kusuka lainya. Dan... mungkin aku juga akan mengulang game NDS3, PSP-X, PS5, atau semacamnya nanti. Hm... apakah ada game baru yang diluncurkan diinternet beberapa hari ini?'

Naruto kemudian berselancar di PC kesayanganya. Namun, setelah setengah jam berlalu, dia tidak mendapati game baru yang menarik perhatianya. Akhirnya seperti biasa dia memilih untuk memainkan Game MMORPG miliknya sampai dia mengantuk dan tidur lebih larut dari hari biasanya di karenakan besok dia libur (minggu)

.

.

.

 **Kau mendapatkan tidur yang cukup. HP** **dan** **MP telah kembali penuh**

'Hm? Apa ini? Apakah aku berhalusinasi karena efek terlalu banyak main game? Um, sepertinya aku masih didalam mimpi'

Naruto pun kembali tidur.

.

Ketika Naruto bangun untuk kedua kalinya, dia masih mendapati tulisan yang sama seperti dimimpi sebelumnya. Yaitu:

 **Kau mendapatkan tidur yang cukup. HP** **dan** **MP telah kembali penuh**

'Ok, sepertinya aku bisa bermimpi didalam mimpi. Mungkin aku harus tidur kembali'

Kali ini Naruto berusaha untuk tidur, harapanya dia bisa benar-benar terbangun dari mimpi setelah ini.

.

Ketika bangun yang ketiga kalinya.

 **Kau mendapatkan tidur yang cukup. HP** **dan** **MP telah kembali penuh**

'Oke, apa yang terjadi kali ini? Apakah aku masih didalam mimpi? Ini aneh?'

Naruto memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, dan dia masih berada dikamarnya. Dari jam dinding, dia melihat waktu menunjukkan 09.34.

Lalu, dia mencoba mencubit pipinya.

'Ouch.. cukup sakit. Apakah didalam mimpi aku bisa merasakan sakit? Kalau menurut rumor sih kau tidak bisa merasakanya. Well.. lagian itu juga tidak terbukti secara ilmiah. Mungkin aku masih tertidur dan pikiranku masih melayang disuatu tempat'

Karena masih ingin malas-malasan, Naruto berusaha untuk kembali tidur, namun kali ini usahanya cukup sulit.

.

Dikali keempat Naruto bangun

 **Kau mendapatkan tidur yang cukup. HP** **dan** **MP telah kembali penuh**

 **Sebuah Skill telah tercipta melalui tindakan spesial** **!**

 **Melalui berkali-kali usaha dan memenuhi persyaratan tertentu, skill [Sleeping] telah tercipta**

' _What the hell_! Kenapa tulisan anehnya malah bertambah? Ugh... sepertinya aku bukan dalam mimpi. Mungkinkah aku telah stress karena kebanyakan main game, sampai-sampai aku berhalusinasi dengan melihat tulisan transparan yang melayang dihadapanku?'

Dan entah kenapa, meskipun Naruto merasakan keganjilan yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Dia tidak merasa syok atau merasa terganggu karenanya. Mungkinkah hanya pikiranya yang terlalu melebih-lebihkanya? ( _tanpa Naruto ketahui itu adalah salah satu efek skill gamer yang baru saja dimilikinya_ )

'Hm.. sudah jam 10.35. Sepertinya dimimpi ini aku hanya tertidur sekitar 1 jam. Mungkin tidurku yang sebelumnya juga hanya menghabiskan 1 jam? Entahlah... Tapi..., ini pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan pengalaman mimpi yang sangat jelas seperti ini. Yosh! Dari pada kembali tidur, lebih baik aku main game seperti biasanya!'

Namun, sebelum main game, Naruto terpaksa harus ke lantai satu karena dirinya ingin buang air. Entah kenapa didalam mimpi dia masih harus melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti ini.

Begitu selesai dari ritualnya di WC dan ketika hendak menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 dimana kamar tidurnya berada, dirinya mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Onii-chan, apa kau baru saja bangun?" ucap seorang gadis **beroppai montok** dengan rambut kepang dua pirang sebahu yang memakai terusan one piece selutut berhiaskan banyak frill diujungnya.

Dia adalah Namikaze Naruko, adik terimut dan penurut milik Naruto.

"Hei! Baka-ruto! Bantu aku membawa barang belanjaan ini!" ucap gadis **beroppai datar** dengan rambut merah pony tail yang memakai kaos pendek dan celana pendek seperti anak gadis tomboy kebanyakan.

Dia adalah Uzumaki Karin, adik tersangar dan Tsundere milik Naruto.

Sepertinya kedua gadis ini baru saja masuk rumah ketika dia didalam WC, terbukti dengan bawaan mereka yang berupa beberapa keranjang tas plastik yang berisikan daging, sayuran, buah-buahan dan stok untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Seperti biasa, hampir setiap hari minggu kedua adik Naruto memborong bahan makanan hanya untuk 3 orang. Karena kedua orang tua mereka hampir selalu berada diluar negri untuk urusan pekerjaan sepanjang tahun, mereka hanya bisa pulang ke Jepang di hari-hari libur panjang saja.

'Eh? Kenapa dalam mimpi mereka berdua masih membeli persiapan makanan? Hmm... sepertinya mimpiku mulai terlihat mencurigakan. Tapii..., karena ini mimpi, maka aku bisa melakukan apa saja dengan bebas. Hahaha...! Akan kulakukan hal yang tidak pernah bisa kulakukan selama didunia nyata. Fua ha ha ha..!' pikir Naruto sementara bibirnya menyeringai tipis.

"Um.. Onii-chan? Ada apa? Apa kau merasa tidak enak badan? Sudah sarapan?"

"Baka-ruto. Kau tidak mendengar perkataanku, ya?"

Keduanya melihat Naruto yang bertingkah lebih aneh dari biasanya kembali dikejutkan dengan tawa villain yang mulai menggema dikoridor rumah.

"Kukuku... Fufufufu... HUAAHAHAHAAAHAHAAAA... Saat ini aku bukanlah Naruto, aku adalah **Kuro no** **Maou**! Sang dewa iblis dari kegelapan! Kalian berdua akan kujadikan budakku! Huahaha..!"

'Eh? Kenapa Onii-chan bertambah aneh? Meskipun ini mirip seperti candaan miliknya yang biasanya. Tapi, kali ini terdapat sesuatu yang asing dan lebih berbeda?' Naruko memasang wajah khawatir (benar-benar adik manis yang sangat perhatian dengan keadaan kakaknya)

'Ah... penyakit ' **Chunny** ' miliknya mulai kambuh' Karin hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Namun, keduanya terkejut ketika Naruto berjalan perlahan, lalu menerjang kearah Karin, dan menjatuhkanya kelatantai sehingga barang bawaanya terlepas.

"Aww... Hei, Apa-apaan ini, Baka-ruto! Sakit tahu!" ucap Karin yang masih sempat menopang jatuhnya dengan kedua tangan supaya tidak terlalu sakit. Meskipun dengan tubuhnya yang cukup atletis dan cukup terlatih, hal ini tidak seberapa.

"Kukuku... karena ini adalah mimpi, aku akan menghukummu yang selalu mengejek dan memukulku tanpa alasan. Well, meskipun pukulanmu tidak terlalu sakit, kali ini aku akan melakukan banyak hal echi padamu! Kukuku..., kumulai dari ini!" ucap Naruto yang saat ini mengapit tubuh Karin dengan kedua kakinya dari atas, kemudian kedua tanganya didarahkanya kedada kecil kenyal milik Karin!

""KYAAAAA!/Kyaaaaaaaa!"" teriak Karin dan Naruko kaget (meskipun Karin dengan wajah memerah)

"Hohoho... bagaiama Karin chan? Inilah balasan atas semua perlakuanmu padaku selama ini. Tapi.., ini masih belum cukup! Siksaanmu akan dimulai dari sekarang. Hmm... pertama-tama akan kuremas milikmu sampai aku puas. Whoaa... meskipun terlihat kecil, ternyata cukup-" seringai mesum Naruto terhenti karena...

BRAK! PRANGGG!

Naruto pingsan setelah sebuah vas bunga mendarat dengan mulus dikepalanya dari belakang.

"Kau! Siapa kau! Kau apakan Onii-chanku! Kembalikan Onii-chanku yang sebenarnya sekarang juga! Dasar mesum penipu!" ucap Naruko dengan tangan dan tubuh yang bergetar. Dalam kaget dan takut, dia secara refleks menggapai vas yang kebetulan didekatnya.

 _(Sama seperti_ _ **Shin Sun-il**_ _yang mencekik_ _ **Han Jee-han**_ _ketika menjelaskan_ _kemampuan Gamer-nya)_

Namun, pria aneh mesum yang dipukulnya tidak bisa menjawab karena pingsan setelah mendapat [Critical Hit].

Mungkin, inilah yang dilakukan orang normal ketika mendapati orang yang sangat mirip dengan kakakmu _(namun memiliki kepribadian yang sangaaaaat berbeda)_ tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung menyerang Onee-chan mu. _(_ _tanggal lahir Karin lebih awal_ _beberapa_ _minggu dari Naruko_ _)_

Naruto yang keseharianya hanyalah kakak pendiam, lembut, penyayang, suka menolong dan penuh perhatian terhadap adiknya, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi orang mesum seperti dikarakter anime sangatlah tidak mungkin. Dan itu mustahil! _(menurut_ _pemikiran_ _normal Naruko)_

 _(_ _Mungkin_ _,_ _yang dilakukan Naruto hari ini dikarenakan dirinya_ _yang_ _selama ini_ _tinggal seatap hanya dengan dua gadis belia manis dan imut. Mungkin_ _secara tidak sadar dirinya sedikit demi sedikit berfikir hal yang aneh-aneh terhadap adiknya. Meskipun dia_ _tidak bisa melakukanya secara drastis kepada_ _Naruko_ _yang selalu bersamanya dari kecil. Namun, itu mungkin_ _bisa dilakukanya pada_ _Karin yang baru_ _-baru_ _saja muncul dikehidupanya)_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

'Ugh... apa yang terjadi? Apakah akhirnya aku terbangun dari mimpi tak berujung setelah mendapatkan pukulan sangat keras dikepalaku beberapa saat yang lalu? Untunglah hanya mimpi, kalau kalau tidak-' **tentu kepalaku akan pecah**. Itulah yang ingin dilanjutkan oleh Naruto, namun dia terhenti karena mendapatkan beberapa tambahan tulisan baru yang muncul dihadapanya.

 **HP berkurang** **-7** **5 point**

 **Menerima Critikal Hit di area tertentu, mendapat status [Fainted]**

 **Kau tidak tidur dengan cukup. HP** **dan** **MP hanya kembali sebagian**

"Eh? Ke-kenapa masih ada-"

Ceklek!

Tiba-tiba lampu tidur yang sangat terang diarahkan kewajah Naruto. Lalu, dikarenakan Naruto baru saja terbangun, matanya menjadi sangat sensitif terhadap cahaya.

'Aw.. Silau!'

Sementara itu, dua anak gadis yang mulanya duduk disofa mulai mendatangi Naruto yang tergeletak dilantai ruang tamu dengan kedua tangan dan kaki diikat dengan kabel listrik, sementara wajahnya disilaukan dengan cahaya lampu tidur yang baru dinyalakan. _(supaya suasana introgasinya lebih dramatis)_

"Hiks... penjahat mesum! Ka-katakan padaku, dimana kau sembunyikan Naruto Onii-chan yang sebenarnya?" ucap Naruko yang masih terisak dan memeluk Karin. Suaranya terdengar serak, karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Naruko, sudahlah... berhentilah menangis. Kakak bodohmu masih ada kok. Dia tidak hilang atau diculik alien mesum seperti yang kau pikirkan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda penculikan dikamarnya. Dan sudah kubilang, sepertinya orang ini memang Naruto. Hanya saja kepribadianya sedikit berubah"

"Hiks... Ti-tidak mungkin Nee-chan, orang mesum ini tidak mungkin Onii-chan. Itu mustahil!"

"Hei, kau mendengar apa yang dikatakan adik kesayanganmu, bukan? Dia sudah menangis hampir setengah jam karena mengkhawtirkan orang bodoh sepertimu. Apa kau tega melihatnya terus-terusan seperti ini? Katakan yang sejujurnya Baka-ruto! Apa yang membuatmu kehilangan akal seperti itu? Aku tidak percaya kau melakukanya hanya karena sedikit perlakuan kasarku padamu selama ini. Naruto yang kukenal tidaklah sepicik itu. Dia itu **Masocis** yang suka dipukul oleh adiknya."

'Oi, oi, oiii! Siapa yang masocis! Jangan seenaknya memutuskan sesuatu terhadap kakakmu yang siscon ini! Er.. um... umm.. tapi... bagaimana ini? Aku tidak ingin melihat Naruko terus menangis seperti itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya semua ini mulai terlihat nyata _(_ _bahkan_ _tulisan melayang masih ada dihadapanku)._ Aku mulai ragu kalau ini adalah mimpi. Karena, kalau seandainya ini adalah mimpi, tentu aku sudah terbangun setelah mendapat serangan keras dikepala hingga pingsan?'

"Err... pertama-tama.. apakah ini nyata?" ucap Naruto dengan nada suaranya yang biasa.

"Onii-chan! Kau kembali!" setelah mendengar nada bicara Naruto dan raut wajah normal seperti biasa. Naruko langsung bisa mengenali Naruto yang biasanya telah kembali (normal) dan memeluk dadanya. (Insting _Imouto_ yang kuat!)

"Hiks.. Onii-chaan... akhirnya kau sudah kembali... Apa alien yang merasuki tubuhmu sudah menghilang? Hiks... Syukurlaah... jangan tingalkan Ruko lagi..."

'Oi, yang merasuki tubuh manusia itu setan, bukan alien!'

"A-ah.. maaf Ruko, sepertinya aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Dan.. sepertinya aku baru saja mendapat stress karena kebanyakan main game"

"Ga-game!? Ja-jangan-jangan kau me-me-menyerangku karena bermain terlalu banyak Eroge? Ka-kau telah membangkitkan jiwa mesum-mu!" ucap Karin dengan nada sedikit kaget dan jijik.

"Oi! Karin, aku tidak sebodoh itu!"

"Jadi, jelaskan dengan detail! Kau tidak bisa bohong- Tidak, lebih tepatnya kau tidak bisa berbohong pada adik kesayanganmu, bukan? Jadi, katakanlah yang sejujurnya!"

"O-onii-chan? Oni-chan tidak perlu memaksakanya, kalau ada yang sakit, istirahat saja dulu" senyum manis Naruko seraya melepas ikatan Naruto dan mematikan lampu yang mensilaukan Naruto sejak tadi.

'Ohok!... M-my Little **ANGEL!** Senyuman manis penuh perhatianmu kepadaku yang hampir mencelakai dirimu benar-benar membuatku merasa sangat bersalah! Ughh... rasanya aku lebih hina dari kotoran semut. Rasanya dadaku benar-benar sakiiiiiit...'

Setelah selesai melepaskan ikatan Naruto, Karin dan Naruko yang duduk bersampingan masih berdiam diri dihadapan Naruto. Ketiganya duduk dilantai ruangan tamu dalam diam.

"Nah.., Baka-Ruto.. Coba Jelaskan!"

"O-Onii chan?"

"Uumm... tunggu sebentar, bisakah kalian menunggu sebentar. Aku sedang berfikir bagaimana menjelaskanya. Hmmmmm..." ucap Naruto dengan serius dan memasang pose berfikir. Sementara dua adiknya masih bersabar menunggu.

Naruto pun mulai berfikir keras, dan memulai analisis keadaan dirinya dengan logic yang dimilikinya.

'Hmm... tulisan melayang masih ada dihadapanku. Kedua adikku masih menatap kearahku tanpa keanehan. Sepertinya ini benar-benar nyata. Dan sepertinya aku sangaaaaaat familiar dengan tulisan-tulisan yang muncul. Hmm... dengan kata lain...'

"Info, Window, Player, Pause, Start, Status-"

"Onii-chan?" tanya Naruko yang sedikit bingung, tapi terkejut ketika kakaknya langsung berdiri tegak setelahnya.

"AHAAA! **INI DIA!** "

"Ruto? Kau tidak apa-apa? Jangan tiba-tiba teriak seperti itu! Kau membuatku kaget!"

"Um.. Onii-chan? Ada ada dengan dinding? Kenapa kau menatapnya dengan serius?"

"Tolong, tunggu sebentar lagi. Hmm... kalau [Status] bisa muncul, artinya yang lain juga akan muncul. Baiklah, akan kucoba semuanya. Item, Infentory- Oh, yang ini juga bisa! Spell, Attack, Skill- Oh, ini juga! Setelahnya.. Cheat, Config, Option- Hm.. yang ini juga.. kalau begitu yang lainya... Secret, Code, Unhide, Game Play-! Kali ini banyak yang muncul! Mission, Order, Quest- yang ini juga! Yosshh... aku baru mulai! " dan Naruto terus mencoba-coba kata kunci yang sering dipakai pada kebanyakan Game untuk beberapa saat.

"Umm... Ruko-chan..., ada apa dengan Baka-Ruto? Apakah kau terlalu keras memukul kepalanya?"

"Eh? Eh? Ehh? U-Um... A-aku tidak tahu.. Um..." Naruko hanya bisa gelagapan, kebingungan harus menjawab apa pada pertanyaan Onee-chanya, Karin. Takutnya... kakaknya benar-benar geger otak!

"Tenang saja Ruko, Onii-chan baik-baik saja. Malahan aku tidak pernah sesemangat ini. Selain ituu... **[Create Party]** [Namikaze Naruko] [Uzumaki Karin]

"Baka-Ruto, apa yang kau- E-EEEEHHHHH!?"

"O-Onii chan, ada tulisan yang muncul dihadapanku?" ucap Naruko dengan polosnya.

"Tenang saja, coba tekan [Yes] maka jawaban dari apa yang kalian tanyakan sebagian besar akan terjawab setelahnya"

Naruko langsung menekan [Yes], karena dia adik manis yang penurut. Sedangkan Karin berusaha mendekatkan tanganya perlahan-lahan karena ragu, tapi akhirnya dipaksakanya dengan teriakan "Ei!" dia menekan tombol [Yes] dengan **keras**!

"Oni-chan? Aku bisa melihat lebih banyak tulisan aneh yang muncul dihadapan Onee-chan, dan didepan Oni-chan"

"Hahaha... gara-gara inilah aku mengira semua itu mimpi. Nah, Karin, kau mengertikan apa yang kumaksud, bukan?"

"Umm.. Eh? Ehh..? Me-meskipun aku mengerti..., tapi... aku juga bingung. Apakah ini nyata? Atau ini mimpi? Umm... Ruko-chan, apa ini mimpi. Bolehkah aku mencubitmu? " tanya Karin yang juga terkadang meminjam dan memainkan beberapa game milik Naruto karena iseng.

"I-ittaei, Sakwiet Neew-chan" ucap Naruko yang dicubit dengan gemes

"Um, kau benar-benar imut. Sekarang biarkan aku menggelitikmu!"

"Kya-kya-hahaha! Onii-cha ahaha! To-long..ahahaha!" Naruko dan Karin saat ini bergulung-gulung di atas lantai _Tatami_.

'Sial kau Karin! Berani-beraninya kau menggoda adik terimut milikku! Ugh... tapi, raut wajah Ruko saat ini benar-benar tak ternilai harganya [Priceless!] Rasanya Health Poinku akan berkurang hanya dengan hanya melihat wajahnya.. **Sroot**!' Pikir Naruto yang diakhiri dengan mimisan.

"Onii-chan! Kau tidak ap-hahaha... Aha haha! Onee-chan henti- kyahaha..." Naruko yang air matanya keluar karena geli

"Ughh... tidak apa Ruko. Ini masih belum ada apa-apanya. Oh, hampir lupa, aku akan segera mengambil kamera dikamar dulu untuk merekamnya!" ucap Naruto seraya bergegas kekamarnya mengabil Kamera Canon 86pxl miliknya. Sementara tetasan darah masih keluar dihidungya.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah kegemparan keluarga Namikaze seperti **'hari-hari biasanya'**. Naruto mulai menjelaskan detail keadan mereka saat ini dengan Logic yang dia miliki disofa yang ada diruang tamu. Penjelasan tentang kenapa tiba-tiba saja pagi ini dia mendapatkan kemampuan aneh yang membuat hidupnya seperti player atau Main Character pada suatu game. Gara-gara kemapuan aneh itulah, sampai-sampai dirinya mengira masih didalam mimipi. Lalu, karena kesalah pahaman itulah Naruto hendak melakukan XXX pada Karin.

"Umm... Jadi.. Oni-chan memiliki kemampuan sebagai [Player Game]?" tanya Naruko

"Hu um" angguk Naruto bijak

"Dan saat ini kita dalam satu [Party] atau kelompok, sehingga kita bisa memantau keadaan masing-masing?"

"Benar" jawab Naruto lagi

"Dan... walaupun dikira sedang mimpi, tapi salah satu keinginan O-Onii-chan sebenarnya adalah melakukan *piiip* dan *piiiiiiip* kepada Onee-chan, sampai menghasilkan anak dan-umpfh.." perkataan Naruko terhenti ketika Karin menutup mulut Ruko dengan tanganya.

"KYAAAA! Stooop! Stopppp! Jangan teruskan lagi Ruko-chan!" ucap Karin yang blushing berat.

Sementara Naruto juga ikut-ikutan blusing, karena keinginan bawah sadarnya yaitu melakukan hal aneh-aneh terhadap adik angkatnya Karin telah ketahuan.

.

Setelah Naruko terlihat tenang, Karin melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mulut Naruko. Dan itu adalah kesalahan besar, karena Naruko masih belum selesai dengan pertanyaanya.

"Onii-chan, kenapa tidak melakukanya kepada Naruko? Apakah Naruko kurang imut? Kurang cantik? Atau Onii-chan lebih suka tipe dada yang datar seperti Nee-chan?" tanya Ruko dengan cepat setelahnya sehingga Karin dan Naruto kembali terkejut.

"A-aah.. bukan begitu. Onii-chan lebih suka milik Ruko yang mengembang. Tapi, kita adalah saudara kandung. Dan – ohok!" Tiba-tiba saja tangan kanan Karin yang mengepal menghantam perut Naruto dengan keras.

"Baka-ruto! Jangan mengatakan yang macam-macam pada Ruko! Kau bisa mencemari kesucianya hanya dengan kata-katamu Bakaaa!"

'Uhuk uhuk uhuk! Apa salahku? Aku cuman menjawab pertanyaan my Little Angel? Uhuk Uhuk... Pukulan Tsunderenya kali ini lebih kuat. Sepertinya aku mendapatkan Critical Hit"

.

.

.

"Ehem, mari kita anggap kejadian sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi. Ehem, dan mari fokus pada keadaan saat ini. Jadi Onii-chan akan teruskan penjelasan sebelumnya. Kali ini adalah tentang [Status Player]. Lihat layar yang didepan kalian. Itulah kemampuan tubuh kita yang diwakilkan dengan nominal dari system game ini" Naruto menjelaskan ini dengan repot hanya demi Naruko yang tidak terlalu tahu dengan [Game].

.

Name: **Namikaze Naruto.** **Lv** **1**  
Class: **New Player  
** Title: **Siscon  
** HP: 38/80 **  
**MP: 170/170 **  
**STR: 3 VIT: 8 DEX: 4 **  
**INT: 17 WIS: 24 LUK: 9 **  
**Point: **5**  
Money: **1000Yen**

.

Name: **Namikaze Naruko.** **Lv** **5**  
Class: **The Imouto  
** Title: **Brocon  
** HP: 80/80 **  
**MP: 260/260 **  
**STR: 2 VIT: 8 DEX: 3 **  
**INT: 26 WIS: 13 LUK: 8 **  
**Point: **25**  
Money: **3550Yen**

 **.**

Name: **Uzumaki Karin.** **Lv** **6**  
Class: **Onee-sama  
** Title: **Siscon  
** HP: 100/100 **  
**MP: 140/140 **  
**STR: 6 VIT: 10 DEX: 20 **  
**INT: 14 WIS: 14 LUK: 8 **  
**Point: **30**  
Money: **2500Yen**

.

"Ugh... walaupun sudah beberapa kali aku lihat, Class dan Title yang memalukan itu tidak hilang juga. Apa-apaan ini? Apakah tidak ada cara menghilangkanya Baka-Ruto?" tanya Karin. Karena dia gadis yang cukup tomboy dan terkadang main game bersama Naruto, jadi dia sedikit banyaknya mengerti soal standar game.

"Aku juga berusaha mencarinya, sepertinya entah ada setting lain yang belum kutemukan, atau adanya persyaratan khusus untuk melakukanya." Jelas Naruto

"Nyehehe~... meskipun aku kurang mengerti dengan maksud dari angka-angka itu. Aku sangat suka membaca [Title] yang ada. Sepertinya 'Status-kun' sangatlah jujur dan menulisnya dengan apa adanya.. Aku sangaat senang karena sangat disayang Onii-chan dan Onee-chan" senyum polos imut dan manis Naruko. _(dia cukup tahu sedikit tentang istilah brocon, siscon, minicon, shotacon, dan sejenisnya dari teman kelasnya yang gemar membaca manga)_

""Croott!"" Naruto dan Karin langsung mimisan melihat senyuman maut itu.

'' **Uwaaa...! Imouto-ku memang yang terimut sedunia!** '' keduanya tersenyum gaje didalam hati.

.

Setelanya Naruto mulai menjelaskan secara simple tentang Status:

 **HP** /Health: Jumlah dan regenerasi tergantung dengan total VIT, (1VIT= 10HP)  
 **MP** /Mana: Jumlah tergantung dengan total INT dan regenerasi tergantung dengan WIS, (1INT= 10MP)  
 **STR** /Strengh: Mempengaruhi kekuatan fisik dan [Base Attack Power],  
 **V** **IT** /Vitality: Mempengaruhi daya tahan tubuh dan [Base Defense/Resistance],  
 **DEX** /Dexternity: Mempengaruhi kelincahan tubuh dan [Base Hit/Movement]  
 **INT** /Intelegence: Mempengaruhi ingatan hapalan dan [Base Magic Power],  
 **WIS** /Wisdom: Mempengaruhi kekreatifitasan dan [Control Magic],  
 **LUK** /Luck: Mempengaruhi [Random Drop] dan [Critical Attack] **,**  
 **Point** /Bonus Attribut Poin: Bonus Status Poin yang didapat ketika naik level.  
 **Money** /Uang: Jumlah point tergantung dengan banyak uang yang **kau bawa saat itu.**

.

Setelah itu, giliran penjelasan tentang Skill:

Namikaze Naruto: **[Logic Mind Max]** [Gamer's Body Max] [Sleep Lv1] [Physical Endurance Lv1] [Observe Lv1]

Namikaze Naruko: [Gardening Lv4] [Cooking Lv43] [Knitting Lv23] [Nursing Lv5] [Cleaning Lv64] [Reading Lv 31] [Leadership Lv2] [Singing Lv12]

Uzumaki Karin: [Karate Lv15] [Aikido Lv26] [Running Lv32] [Sprinting Lv18] [Cooking Lv3] [Cleaning Lv 35] [Physical Endurance Lv21] [Pain Resistance Lv2]

.

Setelah selesai memberikan penjelasan simple kepada Naruko yang sama sekali tidak tahu tentang game lainya seperti [Level up], [Grinding], [Quest] dan istilah-istilah lainya, mereka bertiga pun mempersiapkan makan siang bersama. Sementara kedua adiknya memasak, Naruto merapikan meja dan menyiapkan peralatan makan.

"Umm... Onii-chan, kenapa Onii-chan masih Level 1 sementara kami sudah Level 5 dan Level 6?" tanya Naruko yang sedang menumis potongan-potongan sayur diwajan. Sementara Karin yang mencuci daging sapi juga berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan pertanyaan Naruko, sebelum kembali kepada kegiatanya mencucinya.

"Hmm... mungkin karena Class Onii-chan yang berupa **[New Player]** , artinya Onii-chan adalah pemain yang baru saja memulai suatu game. Jadi tentu hal yang logic kalau Onii-chan memulainya dari awal? Benar bukan?" jawab Naruto seraya merapikan letak garpu dan sendok diatas piring.

"Trus, kenapa Onee-chan levelnya lebih tinggi dariku? Padahal tanggal lahir kami tidak beda jauh?" Tanya Naruko lagi. Naruko suka bertanya hal-hal yang baru baginya dan ini cukup wajar, karena Naruko adalah adik yang manis dan pandai. Buktinya saja (INT lebih tinggi dari yang lain). Jadi wajar saja dia dicalonkan para dewan guru menjadi ketua OSIS untuk tahun nanti.

"Hmm.. meskipun umur kalian tidak beda jauh, bukankah apa yang kalian kerjakan tiap harinya berbeda? Jadi, nilai Exp yang kalian dapat tentu berbeda pula. Mungkin reward Quest yang dilakukan Karin tiap harinya sebagai Ace klub [Track Team], dan anggota klub [Aikido] juga anggota klub [Karate] lebih banyak dari Naruko yang setiap harinya membantu Guru sebagai ketua kelas dan bendahara OSIS. Semakin sulit [Quest], maka semakin besar pula rewardnya. Itu juga sudah sewajarnya kan?" _karena itu logic_. Lanjut Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Houu... Onii-chan sangat mengerti tentang masalah Game. Padahal, Onii-chan kan baru saja mendapatkannya hari ini? Onii-chan benar-benar keren!"

"Kuku... tentu saja. Siapa dulu dong yang selalu main game setiap harinya. Kalau dia tidak tahu logic dasar tentang system standar kerja suatu game, maka dia tidak patut menyebut dirinya sebagai [Gamer]. Hanya pemain game payah yang bermain asal-asalan tanpa mencari tahu mekanis kerja system Game **di awal permainanya**. Dan karena ini adalah kehidupan Onii-chan yang berubah menjadi game. Tentu Onii-chan akan berusaha sebisanya untuk menyelesaikanya dengan [ **Credit]** yang tinggi!"

"Ruko-chan, kau jangan terlalu memuji Baka-Ruto. Bermain game terlalu banyak itu tidak baik untuk masa depan!"

"U-Umm... Baik Onee-chan, Ruko mengerti. Tapii... Onii-chan benar-benar hebat hari ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, dia terlihat bersemangat"

"Tentu saja Onii-chan bersemangat. Akhirnya aku bisa bermain game selama 24 jam! Karena kehidupanku berubah sepenuhnya menjadi game! Huahaha...!"

"Onii-chan.. jangan terlalu sering tertawa keras, nanti tetangga sebelah, paman Yahiko dan tante Konan terganggu loh!" ucap Naruko menasehati kakaknya sambil mengacungkan sendok sayur.

'Oh, My little angel! Kau sangat perhatian dengan Onii-chanmu ini. Aku sangat terharu~ hiks..'

Setelah itu mereka bertiga makan siang sambil bercakap-cakap seperti biasanya.

Sehabis makan siang, Naruto mengatakan pada kedua adiknya bahwa dirinya akan pergi ke perpustakaan kota sambil bersepeda.

"Hu hu humm~~..., lihat Onee-san, Onii-chan sangat bersemangat hari ini bukan?" ucap Naruko sambil bersenandung riang, seraya mencuci perabotan makan yang baru selesai dipakai.

"Yah, memang benar sih. Tapi... sudahlah.. ayo selesaikan beres-beresnya. Karena hari ini libur, kita juga akan jalan-jalan ke taman kota. Mungkin nanti juga akan mampir untuk membeli eskrim, bagaimana?"

"Roger Onee-chan!" ucap Naruko _Salute_ dengan senyum manisnya.

'Ah... _my Imouto is_ _ **The Cutest**_ _thing in this world_!' Karin ngiler gaje.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sementara itu Naruto sedang melaju dipinggaran jalan kota Tokyo dengan sepedanya. Tujuanya kali ini adalah perpustakaan pusat, disana pasti banyak buku-buku lama dan baru.

Kenapa Naruto mencari buku diperpustakaan? Tentu jawabanya adalah mencoba teori logicnya untuk mendapatkan Skill baru.

Sementara ini data yang diketahuinya untuk mendapatkan Skill ialah pengulangan melakukan sesuatu dengan **tujuan** tertentu. Dan kemungkinan trigger mendapatkan skill baru adalah kau harus benar-benar bertujuan untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Seperti halya Skill pertamaku [Sleep]. Seandaiya aku tidur seperti biasanya hanya berdasarkan jadwal, tanpa tujuan sungguh-sungguh untuk tidur, maka aku tidak akan mendapatkan Skill itu. **Hint** -nya sudah terdapat pada notif yang berbunyi [Sebuah Skill telah tercipta melalui **tindakan spesial** **!** ].Ya, benar [Tindakan Special], kalau kau menganggap tindakan itu biasa-saja, maka kemungkinan besar Triger [New skill] tidak akan didapat.

Dan itu terbukti dengan Skill lain yang kudapat setelahnya, yaitu [Phisycal Endurance]. Aku tidak mendapatkanya ketika dipukul dengan Vas bunga tanpa aba-aba. Tetapi ketika insting tubuhku merespon pada ketika Karin memukulku diperut, Triger [New Skill] telah aktif, sehingga aku mendapatkan Skill baru. Begitu pula [Observe] yang kudapat ketika mencoba menjelaskan tentang fungsi detail Status pada Ruko. Saat itu aku beberapa kali berusaha menyusun kata-kata pas untuk menjelaskan tentang skill, lalu setelah beberapa kali mengamati pada status window, tiba-tiba saja aku mendapatkan [Observe Lv 1].

Oh, kenapa aku tidak mendapat pemberitahuan pada saat itu? Karena sebelumnya aku sudah mengaktifkan Option **[Hide Notification]** yang ada di bagian [Game Play]. Disana juga terdapat option lain seperti: Party Setting, Chat Setting, Exp Setting, Auto Loot Setting, Auto Pop Up Quest, Hide/Unhide Status _(sehingga kau bisa melihat atau memperlihatkan Status milikmu pada orang lain)_ , Hide/Unhide **Notification** , Hide/Unhide Dungeon Area, dll.

Alasan aku mematikan notif karena sudah jelas itu merepotkan. Meskipun kehidupanku kini seperti game, tapi ini dunia nyata. Pastilah kau risih ketika dalam suatu penjelasan atau pertarungan, tiba-tiba saja Notif Level Up atau Skill Up muncul dihadapanmu dan membuat pandanganmu tertututup sementara atau fokusmu berkurang sesaat. Kesalahan kecil seperti itu bisa membuat dirimu terbunuh. Bukankah ini sudah logic?

Selain [Physical Endurance Lv1] dan [Observe Lv1] aku juga mendapatkan **beberapa** [Wisdom point] berturut-turut karena aku beberapa kali melakukan pemikiran Logic. Karena itulah Status WIS milikku menjadi **bertambah dengan pesat**.

Hmm... seharusnya Status Point tidak meningkat sepesat ini, mungkin penyebabnya adalah Skill [ **Logic** Mind Max], yang membuatku berfikir Logic, sehingga memudahkanku menganalisa, fokus dan lebih bijaksana dalam menentukan sesuatu hal.

Ping!

 **Karena kau membuat keputusan bijaksana, kau mendapatkan +1 Poin WIS**

'Notifnya tiba-tiba muncul lagi, sial! Padahal aku cuma ingin memeriksanya sebentar. Cih!" Terpaksa Naruto memperlambat laju sepedanya beberapa saat.

Karena akan bahaya kalau fokus pada hal lain ketika melaju kencang dengan sepeda. Setelah itu, Naruto mengaktifkan kembali Option **[Hide Notification]** dan melanjutkan perjalananya keperpustakaan yang tertunda.

Ok, kembali kepembahasan kenapa aku mencari buku. Karena ada kemungkinan membaca buku adalah salah satu dari banyak cara untuk mendapatkan Skill baru.

Menurut logic game, biasanya untuk mendapatkan Skill pada dunia game terdapat pada berbagai cara, diantaranya: 1) Blessing dari God. 2) Latihan. 3) Belajar dari seorang Master. **4) Membaca Grimore atau buku Skill.** 5) Mendapatkanya dari undian **(Gacha)**. 6) Mencapai batas Level tertentu. 7) Status poin mencapai batas tertentu. 8) Loot dari monster. 9) Mencuri (Steal) dari lawan. 10) dan berbagai kemungkinan lainya.

Nah, saat ini aku sudah membuktikan dua cara, yaitu: 1) Blessing dari God. 2) Latihan. Jadi yang ingin kucoba berikutnya adalah belajar dari seseorang. Tapi, karena aku belum pernah mendengar ada seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan unik seperti **[New Player]** milikku. Jadi terpaksa aku melewati cara ini untuk sementara waktu. Nah, jadi cara berikutnya adalah membaca Grimore/buku sihir/buku skill? Ntahlah, aku juga sedikit ragu akan hal ini. Tapi tidak salahnya kucoba bukan?

Aku juga nantinya akan mencoba cara-cara lainya dalam mendapatkan Skill baru. Siapa tahu ada yang berhasil. Karena, kalau sesuatu **hal** tidak dicoba, maka kita tidak akan tahu **hal** itu berhasil atau tidak. Bukankah itu logic dasar?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **# Sekitar Satu tahun kemudian #**

"Apakah semua koper dan barang bawaan kalian sudah dimasukkan? Tidak ada yang ketinggalan bukan?" ucapku yang berada didepan pintu rumah

"Sudah Onii-chan, semua pakaian dan boneka kesayangan Ruko sudah selesai dimasukkan!" ucap Naruko seraya berjalan mendahuluiku menuju pagar rumah.

"Hmph, kenapa kau harus bertanya padaku! Aku tidak perlu bawa banyak-banyak barang kok! Tiga koper pakaian saja sudah cukup!" ucap Karin yang 3 koper pakaian miliknya sudah kumasukkan terlebih dahulu kedalam [Inventory] saat didalam rumah.

'Hahh~..., Sifat Tsundere angin-anginan milik adikku yang satu ini kambuh lagi! Sudah lah, sepertinya semuanya memang sudah dimasukkan didalam [Inventory]' aku yang terakhir keluar dari rumah, kemudian mengunci pintu dan pagar rumah.

Setelahnya, aku masuk kedalam sebuah sedan hitam mengkilap yang sedari tadi diparkir dipinggir jalan di depan rumah kami. Naruko dan Karin juga sudah menungguku didalam.

"Baiklah Kakashi-san, kami siap untuk berangkat" ucap ku setelah masuk ke mobil.

"Baik Tuan Muda" ucap sang supir.

Dan kami pun berangkat menuju bandara Narita untuk liburan musim panas kami. Tujuan keberangkatan kami adalah Seoul-Korea .

Saat ini yang mengantarkan kami bertiga ke bandara adalah Hatake Kakashi, seorang Yakuza muda, berambut putih dengan codet keren dibagian mata kirinya. Dia mengenakan pakaian jas hitam resmi rapi ala yakuza, lengkap [Handgun] [Uzi] dan [Katana] yang tergeletak disampingnya. Hobinya adalah memakai masker kapan saja dan dimana saja.

Ah? Kalian bertaya kenapa seorang yakuza mengantarkan kami kebandara? Tentu saja karena dia adalah bawahan kakekku **[Namikaze Jiraiya].** Apa kalian terkejut? Yahh... maklum saja, karena kakek Jiraiya memang sangat jarang menyebutkan nama keluarganya. Dia lebih terkenal di Jepang sebagai Oyabun Jiraiya. Haha...

Eh? Bukan itu yang kalian tanyakan? Jadi? Oooohh... kalian bertanya apakah dia kakek kandung kami? Jelas saja dong! Nama keluarganya kan sama dengan Ayahku [Namikaze], jadi sudah pasti aku Namikaze Naruto dan adik manisku Namikaze Naruko adalah cucu kesayanganya. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa rambutnya putih semua, tentu jawabanya: karena dia sudah tua. Bukankah itu wajar?

Tunggu, apa maksud kalian? Eh? Yang benar? Apa aku belum pernah mengatakan pada kalian bahwa kami adalah keluarga Yakuza? Hmm... mungkin aku melupakanya.. sudah lah.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku masih [Lv9] loh, sedangkan Naruko sudah [Lv16], dan Karin [Lv19]. Hahh... aku benar-benar ketinggalan jauh dari kedua adikku. Apa boleh buat, aku tidak selalu melakukan Quest. Lebih tepatnya, kumatikan [Auto Pop Up Quest] untuk mengurangi [Random Quest] yang tiba-tiba muncul kapan saja.

Sangat merepotkan ketika sebuah Quest muncul ketika kau hendak buang air kecil atau sedang tergesa-gesa pulang kerumah. Jadi, biasanya kalau ada waktu luang, barulah aku yang memilih Quest dengan mendatangi orang yang memiliki tanda tanya diatasnya. _(di manga Gamer juga muncul tanda tanya diatas kepala ibunya Han je Han)._

Dan aku juga belum pernah membunuh orang, begitu juga kedua adik-ku. Kalau membunuh Ikan sih pernah ketika kami memasak barbekyu dan ikan panggang bersama [Sasuke], [Hinata], [Sakura], dan teman sekolah lainya ketika acara darmawisata kepuncak gunung. Exp membunuh ikan sangat sedikit (2 Exp perekor)

Dalam waktu satu tahun ini, Naruko selain menjadi ketua OSIS, ketua Komite perayaan sekolah, juga menjadi ketuga komite festival gabungan beberapa sekolah ketika merayakan peringatan hari pendidikan nasional. Dia sangat populer disekolah dan sekolah-sekolah lainya! Sedangkan di rumah, Naruko juga membantu pameran maupun kegiatan amal yang dilakukan warga komplek perumahan kami. Dia juga membantu kegiatan tahunan didistrik perbelanjaan yang tidak jauh dari rumah. Juga terkadang berpartisipasi dibermacam festifal lokal lainya.

Bisa dibilang, saat ini Naruko tidak hanya **[Bintang Sekolah]** , tapi juga **[Lokal Idol]**. Dia juga sangat terkenal dikalangan anak-anak kecil, ibu-ibu rumah tangga, kakek-kaker dan nenek-nenek yang ada didistrik pembelanjaan dan sekitar komplek. Mungkin karena itulah jumlah Exp yang didapatnya ketika membantu orang-orang juga cukup banyak.

'Ah..., akhirnya semakin banyak orang mengagumi keindahan tawa dan senyum adiku yang teramat manis ini. Aku sangat bangga menjadi kakaknya! Hiiks... benar-benar terharu'

Sedangkan Karin, beberapa saat lalu dia memenangkan peringkat 3 lomba Aikido khusus putri tingkat Nasional, dan peraih juara harapan Lomba Karate umum tingkat Nasional. Adapun di kejuaran lari, dia mendapat banyak penghargaan darinya, diantaranya: Juara 1 lari 1000 meter putri tingkat Nasional, peraih perak lari 1000 meter putri di Olimpiade internasional, Juara 1 lari Marathon tingkat Nasional, dan banyak lomba-lomba di kategori lari lainya.

Bisa dibilang, saat ini dia adalah salah satu Atlet muda putri yang populer di Jepang (khususnya kategori kejuaraan Lari). Mungkin karena dia memfokuskan bonus point pada Status Dexternity dan Vitalitinya. Tapi, menurutku dia berhasil sampai menjadi pemenang bukan karena statusnya, melainkan berkat usahanya sendiri dalam melatih tubuhnya dengan rutin serta usahanya untuk tidak pantang menyerah.

Hahh~... sedangkan aku, hampir setengah tahun lebih ini aku tidak bersekolah. Ah, tidak, bukan berarti aku putus sekolah. Malah sebaliknya, aku mempercepat proses masa belajar _High School_ miliku yang tersisa menjadi satu semester. Meskipun biasanya itu tidak bisa dilakukan. Tapi dengan bantuan Kakek-ku yang cukup berpengaruh, aku bisa mengurusnya. Aku bukanya pamer akan kekuatan organisasi Yakuza milik kakekku, aku cuma menggunakan apa yang bisa kugunakan. Selain itu, aku lulus dengan usahaku sendiri. Aku bisa dengan mudah dalam menjawab semua hasil ujian yang diberikan oleh guruku. Semua pelajaran yang seharusnya diajarkan di kelas 2 dan 3 sudah kukuasasi. Bahkan, literatur umum untuk tingkat universitas sebagian besar sudah kupelajari.

Eh? Kalian bingung? Kenapa? Bukankah hal yang logic kalau aku menggunakan cheat skill **milikku** untuk mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan? Siapa peduli dengan curang? Kalau aku tidak menggunakan kemampuanku, apa gunanya aku mendapatkanya? Dan jika aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh, artinya aku sombong karena meremehkan orang lain yang berusaha keras bukan?

Dan aku tidak bisa melupakan hari itu, hari dimana aku menjadi broken character. Hari ketika aku pergi ke perpustakaan umum dihari pertamaku mendapatkan kekuatan aneh [New Player] ini.

Hari itu, aku mendapatkan sekitar **13 Skill** baru! Bayangkan saja! Kalian mengerti bukan? Dengan kata lain perpustakaan umum kehilangan **13 buku**. Well..., meskipun masih banyak buku yang bisa kudapatkan skill darinya, tapi aku tidak terburu-buru. Secara logic, kalau aku mencuri terlalu banyak buku. Mungkin suatu hari nanti akan ada yang menyadari keganjilan ini.

Kau tahu, kemampuan gamer ini benar-benar **bullshit cheat**! Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menggunakanya dengan efektif! Kau **tidak perlu** jurus atau skill maha dahsyat yang bisa menghancurkan gedung pencakar langit. Fitur game seperti [Inventory] [Status] [Skill] [Map] dan lainya itu sendiri adalah **CHEAT**! Secara logic manusia tidak seharusnya memiliki kemampuan ini, bukan!

Pada hari itu, aku berkeliling didalam perpustakaan pusat kota untuk menyetuh serta menggunakan Skill Observe pada banyak buku, sampai-sampai skill itu naik beberapa level. Lalu, kalau ada buku yang bisa digunakan sebagai [Skill Book], maka akan muncul sebuah pemberitahuan seperti: [Kau telah mendapatkan Skill Book: ...] [Apakah kau akan mempelajari Skill ini?]

Dari ujicoba dan pengumpulan data yang kudapatkan, tidak semua buku bisa dijadikan buku skill. Hanya buku tertentu yang memenuhi persyaratan khusus. Seperti buku itu **tidak** membahas bermacam hal yang berbeda, buku itu **memiliki** semua penjelasan yang lengkap tentang suatu Skill, dan beberapa persyaratan lainya. Terkadang memang ada batasan tertentu untuk mempelajari skill book itu, seperti batas (STR/VIT/DEX/INT/WIS/LUK) Point atau harus mempelajari Skill tertentu terlebih dahulu atau persyaratan lainya.

Setelah uji coba diperpustakaan selesai, aku pulang kerumah untuk melakukan persiapan langkah berikutnya. Lalu, malam harinya aku menyelinap ke salah perpustakaan cabang yang ada di kota sebelah. Well, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan bukti, dengan melakukan **peminjaman** buku ditempat yang sama. Malam itu, aku mendapatkan 1023 Skill baru dari 1023 buku yang 'kupinjam'. Benar, aku cuma meminjam buku perpustakaan malam itu, nanti aku akan mengembalikanya dengan memberikan lebih banyak donor buku tambahan setelah mendapatkan bergunung-gunung uang dengan menggunakan combo Skill [Hacking] [Marketing] [Speaking] [Planning] [Negotiating] [Selling] [Dealing] [Persuading] [Manner] dan skill kategori bisnis lainya yang ku gunakan sekaligus.

Selain itu, bukankah sejak awal perpustakaan merupakan tempat untuk membaca dan **meminjam** buku?

Dalam waktu sekitar satu bulan dari hari itu, kugunakan hari-hariku untuk ujicoba dan melatih beragam skill juga mengumpulkan banyak Skill dari berbagai tempat seperti: perpustakaan umum, perpustakaan universitas, toko buku, toko barang antik, museum, toko buku internet, dan lainya.

Oh, mengenai buku online, yang kulakukan cuma memborong ratusan buku-buku gratisan dan mengcopynya dari harddisk kedalam flashdisk. Setelah itu, begitu flashdisk itu kupegang, muncullah banyak notification Skill. Skill yang kudapatkan sekitar setengah dari jumlah buku yang ada.

Err... kalian tidak termasuk orang yang berfikir skill hanya bisa didapat di buku saja bukan? Saat ini adalah era Modern, jadi mengumpulkan informasi tidak terbatas dari buku. Tidak seperti pada masa abad pertengahan dimana buku sangat berharga, sehingga skill di RPG klasik hanya bisa didapat dari Skill book. Kreatiflah sedikit, jangan terbatas dengan pola pikir kuno dan klasik seperti itu. Bukan Gamer namanya, kalau tidak mengikuti perkembangan Modern? Setiap bulan dan tahun game-game terbaru terus bermuncullan dan bertambah banyak!

Well, meskipun pada percobaan pertamaku gagal, karena di flashdiskku saat itu terdapat copy dari kumpulan album foto adikku termanis. Jadi, setelah semua data selain buku-buku kuhapus, barulah percobaanku berhasil. Sepertinya syarat-syaratnya mirip dengan Skill Book. Karena itulah aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Skill ketika memegang HDD ku yang berisi bermacam hal seperti: *piiip dan *piiiiiip juga *piiiiiip*. Yaah... namanya juga anak muda, tehe~

Ehem! Jadi, selama sebulan itu, Skill yang kupelajari hanyalah skill normal dan umum yang dimiliki manusia lainya, seperti: [Farming] [Gardening] [Nursing] [Riding] [Cooking] [Fishing] [Harvest] [Memorize] [Writing] [Reading] [Focus] [Yoga] [Meditate] [Praying] [Drawing] [Web Designing] [Karate] [Acupuncture] [Judo] [Wushu] [Mechanism] [Arithmetic] [Linguistic] [Psychology] [Theology] [Pharmacy] [Learning] [Teaching] [Copying] [Mapping] [Crafting] [First Aid] [Surgery] [Climbing] [Tailoring] [Crafting] [Shooting] [Magic Trick] [Hunting] [Trap Making] [Programming] [Boxing] [Hacking] [Marketing] [Speaking] [Planning] [Negotiating] [Selling] [Dealing] [Persuading] [Taekwondo] [Aikido] [Kendo] [Breeding] [Charm] [Business] [Speech] [Manner] dan banyaaaaaaaaak lagi (total **2145 Skill** ).

Aku bisa mendapatkan sebanyak itu, karena semuanya merupakan skill kebanyakan dan sudah umum, bukan skill **absurd** yang tidak masuk akal seperti menolak hukum fisika atau hukum alam. Jadi cukup dengan INT 51 hampir 97% Skill yang kutemui bisa kupelajari. _(semua bonus atribute ketika_ _ **naik level 3**_ _diletakkan pada INT (_ _ **15P**_ _), ditambah mendapat_ _ **bonus lain untuk INT**_ _, juga tambahan ketika mendapatkan_ _ **Title**_ _)_.

 **Logic game: Kau akan cepat naik level di awal permaian karena levelmu rendah. Tapi itu akan menjadi semakin lama ketika levelmu bertambah tinggi.**

Kemudian, bulan berikutnya lagi, aku memulai [Quest] besar-besaranku, dengan melakukan usaha pada bidang Saham, Properti, dan Franchise. Aku tidak melakukan semuanya sendirian, aku menggunakan pengaruh kakek Jiraiya dan tabungan yang kumiliki, ditambah beberapa puluh juta yen yang kudapat setelah **mencuri** dari Organisasi Yakuza lain yang memusuhi Organisasi kakek-ku.

Well, mencuri dari mereka cukup mudah. Asalkan aku tahu dimana tempat markas mereka. Berkat **latihan** mencuri buku ditoko-toko besar di sekitar kota, dan perpustakaan-perpustaakan lainya **dibulan sebelumnya** , maka jumlah Skill passive dan aktif milikku semakin bertambah. Semuanya yang kulatih adalah skill yang kudapat diluar Skill Book seperti: [Slide] [Spy] [Hiding] [Climb] [Crawl] [Sneak] [Camouflage] [Poker Face] [Plunder] [Sly] [Steal] [Lock Picking] [Stalking] [Run] [Dash] [Sprint] [Jump] [Maneuver] [Infiltrate] dan Skill serupa lainya yang kudapat dari beberapa kali uji coba. Dengan mengaktifkan berbagai skill sekaligus, membuat efeknya menjadi berlipat-lipat. Benar-benar broken, bukan?

Tiga bulan setelahnya, selain jumlah Skillku terus meningkat, uangku bertambah, aku juga telah menyelesaikan sekolahku dan bisa menyambung ke universitas.

Tapi, aku tidak akan pergi ke universitas, yang ingin kulakukan mulai saat itu adalah melanjutkan [Quest] besarku. Pertama-tama, aku harus memperbanyak jumlah uang yang kupunya.

Jadi, selain menjalankan usaha seperti sebelumnya. Aku juga membeli peralatan canggih untuk merampok bank **percetakan** uang nasional. Ah, aku **tidak melakukan tindakan kriminal** kok, aku meletakkan 5 balok emas murni **sebagai ganti** satu brankas besar **uang kertas** yang kumasukkan ke [Inventory]. Fufu... Bukankah aku orang mulia lagi dermawan? Pasti emas sebanyak itu cukup untuk menutupi biaya produksi **mencetak kertas** dalam jumlah yang sama atau bahkan lebih dari yang kuambil. Itu semua cuma kertas bukan? Pemerintah pasti bisa mencetak uang kertas sebanyak mungkin. Inflasi? Deflasi? Apa itu nama makanan? Aku akan pura-pura tidak tahu. Hahaha... I am Genius!

Setelah itu, aku mulai berkeliling dunia. Ah, hal itu tidak dikarenakan aku dicari-cari polisi seluruh dunia. Tapi, untuk mengumpulkan **buku-buku** normal dan unik juga **benda-benda** menarik lainya. Dan karena Iseng, dalam perjalananku diluar negri, aku juga merampo-er.. bukan, maksudnya menukarkan beberapa berlian untuk **seluruh kertas** yang ada di brankas Bank Internasional. Asalkan tidak ketahuan, tidak mengapa, bukan?

.

Nah, sekarang kembali kewaktu sekarang, saat ini aku tidak hanya berlibur bersama kedua adikku ke Korea . Tapi, aku juga mencari keberadaan kedua orang tuaku yang menghilang selama 2 bulan ini.

Biasanya, selain pulang pada hari-hari libur seperti akhir dan awal tahun. Ayah atau ibu juga akan menelpon sebulan sekali untuk memastikan keadaan kami. Dan sudah 2 bulan kami sekeluarga tidak menerima kabar dari mereka.

Kakekku pun juga cemas, tapi karena posisinya sebagai ketua klan dan bos besar Yakuza yang paling berkuasa di Jepang _(gara-gara aku membuat keuntungan sangat besar dan mengembangkan bisnis besar-besaran, akhirnya nama_ _ **keluarga**_ _kami sangat terkenal karena kekayaanya dan pengaruhnya)_. Maka, terang-terangan pergi ke Korea akan memberikan banyak reaksi yang beragam dari berbagai pihak. Apalagi kalau pergi diam-diam, bisa-bisa malah dikira/dirumorkan Yakuza terbesar di Jepang berencana melakukan perang dengan Mafia atau organisasi gelap Korea . Tentu hal itu akan menimbulkan masalah yang sangat besar. Jangan pernah meremehkan kata **[salah paham].**

Karena itulah hanya kami bertiga yang berangkat dengan alasan untuk berlibur. Well, meskipun ini sangat kebetulan dengan jadwal libur musim panas sekolah mereka berdua.

"Tuan muda, kita sudah sampai di bandara" Ucap Kakashi seraya membukakan pintu dari luar.

"Terima kasih" ucapku, seraya mengikuti kedua adikku yang sudah mendahuluiku masuk kedalam Bandara.

Saat ini kami memakai kacamata hitam stylish, topi keren, dan syal lembut untuk membuat wajah kami tidak terlalu dikenal diumum. Karena kalau ketahuan akan merepotkan. Ah, bukan karena kami takut dengan organisasi Yakuza lain. Melainkan sesuatu yang lebih hebat dari mereka, sebuah kata-kata yang terdengar sangat horror, yaitu **[Fans]** atau **[Fansclub]**. Bukan milikku sih, soalnya aku sangat jarang tampil dimuka umum. Melainkan fans kedua adikku!

Yang satu merupakan Atlet muda berbakat, dan yang satunya lagi adalah Idol. Itulah **kehidupan normal** keduanya sampai beberapa minggu lalu. Tapi, karena salah satu papparazi yang lolos dari pengawasan anak buah Kakek Jiraiya berhasil mengetahui jadi diri dan hubungan kedua adikku dengan keluarga YAKUZA terkenal di Jepang. Maka skandal besarpun timbul, hampir semua media cetak dan elektronik membahasnya. Sampai-sampai aku yang saat itu di Mesir untuk mencari keberadaan buku kelahiran dan kematian **[Amun'ra]** terpaksa pulang ke Jepang.

Yang disebarkan sangatlah beragam, dari hal-hal seperti gosip, biografi, hoby, foto-foto, kesuksesan yang dicapai, dan lain halnya. Dengan kata lain keduanya mirip seperti artis yang lagi naik daun dan paling dicari-cari selama ini _(karena keduanya selalu menolak untuk wawancara didepan umum)_

Untunglah setelah itu para reporter tidak berani mendekat lagi, setelah diperketatnya pengawasan disekitar komplek perumahan dan sekolah. ( _bagaimanapun juga, mendekati keluarga yakuza tidaklah mudah. Apa lagi kalau benar-benar dikawal_ ).

Tapi, sekarang kami tidak terlalu memikirkan hal merepotkan seperti itu lagi. Sebab hari libur panjang telah tiba, dan kami bisa melarikan diri ke Korea untuk sementara.

So, Good by Japan~ and Korea, we are coming~

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sementara itu, disaat yang sama Han Jee Han dan kawan-kawanya sedang sibuk mengurusi kemunculan tiba-tiba sebuah **[Dungeon]** yang menyeret para player game online Smartphone dalam tidur mereka. _(saat ini Han Jee Han dengan Overpower Skillnya sudah_ _ **lebih dari Lv50+)**_

Apa yang akan terjadi ketika dua orang yang mengaku dirinya sebagai [Gamer] ini bertemu? Mungkinkah terjadi pertarungan antara [The Gamer] vs [New Player]? Atauu...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

[To be continued]

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Character Status terupdate:**

Name: **Namikaze Naruto  
** Lv: 9  
Class: **New Player  
** Title **: [Siscon]** [ **Skill Master]** [ **Skill King** ] [ **Genius** ] [ **Logician** ] [ **Young Master]** [ **Plunderer** ] [ **Schemer** ] [ **Collector** ] [ **Merchant** ] [ **Generous** ] [ **Hero** ] [ **Most Wanted** ] [ **Covert** ] [ **Destroyer** ] [ **Terrorist]  
** HP: 240/240 **  
**MP: 1300/1300 **  
**STR: 14 VIT: 24 DEX: 15 **  
**INT: 130 WIS: 128 LUK: 39 **  
**Point: 30  
 **M** **oney: 2.965.500Yen +30.000.000Won+20.000.000Yuan+1.000.000USD+1.000.000Euro** _(ini cuma uang yang dibawa Naru, masih banyak simpananya dibermacam Bank)_

 **Titles:  
** **[Siscon]** : +100% All Status when Protect **a Sister.  
** _ **As long as to protect my Sister, I am Invisible!**_ _(Asalkan untuk melindungi adikku, aku tak terkalahkan!)  
_ **[Skill Master]** : +10INT +10WIS +10%Boost Skill Growth  
 _Unlock 1.000 Skills (dapatkan 1.000 skill)  
_ **[Skill King]** : +50INT +50WIS +50% Boost Skill Growth  
 _Unlock 5.000 Skills (dapatkan 5.000 skill)  
_ **[Genius]** : +5INT  
 _Unlock 1.000 Skills and have 100INT (dapatkan 1.000 skill dan 100INT)  
_ **[Logician]** : +5WIS  
 _Unlock 1.000 Skills and have 100WIS (dapatkan 1.000 skill dan 100WIS)  
_ **[Young Master]** : +2 All Status  
 _Gain 100 Followers (dapatkan 100 pengikut)  
_ **[Plunderer]** : +25% Loot Obtained  
 _Steal 10.000G (menucuri sebanyak 10.000G/sekitar10.000.000 Yen)  
_ **[** **Schemer]** : +3INT +3WIS  
 _Succesfully 300 Schemes (selesaikan 300 rencana jahat)  
_ **[Collector]** : +10LUK  
 _Collect 1.000 Rare Items (kumpulkan 1.000 item langka)  
_ **[** **Merchant]** : +3LUK  
 _Sold 1.000G and Buy 1.000G (Jual 1.000G dan beli 1.000G)  
_ **[Generous]** : +5LUK +5VIT  
 _Help 1.000 People (menolong 1.000 orang)  
_ **[Hero]** : +10% All Status  
 _Save 10.000 People (menyelamatkan 10.000 orang)  
_ **[Most Wanted]** : +5% All Status  
 _Became a Internationally Wanted Person (menjadi orang yang dicari diseluruh dunia)  
_ **[Covert]** : +200% Boost Stealth related Skill  
 _Go Throught a Year from 1.000 Pursuer (selamat dari 1.000 pengejar selama 1 tahun)  
_ **[Destroyer]** : +100% Damage Non-Living  
 _Destroy 1000 Building (hancurkan 1000 bangunan)  
_ **[Terrorist]** : +100% Damage Bomb Type  
 _Destroy 1000 Building with Bomb (hancurkan 1000 bangunan dengan bomb)  
_

**Skills:** **  
** **[Logic Mind]** Allows the user to analyze more logically, more focused, and Immune to any psychological status effects.  
 **[Gamer's Body]** Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.

 **Other Skills:**  
[Sleepping] [Resting] [Psychokinesis] [Telekinesis] [Mana Regeneration] [Medium Mana] [Mana Affinity] [Mana Control] [Advanced Mana Control] [Reduce Mana Cost] [Mana Infuse] [Mana Enhance] [Physical Endurance] [Pain Endurance] [Observe] [Inspection] [Analysis] [Hand to Hand Mastery] [Throwing Mastery] [Knife Mastery] [Sword Mastery] [Gun Mastery] [Advanced Gun Mastery] [Expert Gun Mastery] [Bow Mastery] [Spear Mastery] [Chemical Mastery] [Bomb Mastery] [Advanced Bomb Mastery] [Copying] [Duplicating] [Focus] [Paralel Thinking] [Memorize] [Searching] [Farming] [Gardening] [Nursing] [Riding] [Cooking] [Massage] [Fishing] [Washing] [Camping] [Harvest] [Writing] [Reading] [Scanning] [Yoga] [Meditate] [Praying] [Painting] [Drawing] [Web Designing] [Karate] [Acupuncture] [Judo] [Negotiating] [Wushu] [Boxing] [Mechanism] [Arithmetic] [Linguistic] [Psychology] [Theology] [Pharmacy] [Learning] [Teaching] [Training] [Taming] [Linguist] [Mapping] [First Aid] [Surgery] [Climbing] [Tailoring] [Crafting] [Compounding] [Production] [Blacksmith] [Shooting] [Aiming] [Sniping] [Magic Trick] [Hunting] [Trap Making] [Disarming Trap] [Dismantling] [Programming] [Taekwondo] [Aikido] [Kendo] [Breeding] [Charm] [Dance] [Ventriloquism] [Singing] [Business] [Speech] [Manner] [Hacking] [Advanced Hacking] [Marketing] [Speaking] [Planning] [Military Tactic] [Selling] [Dealing] [Deception] [Persuading] [Knitting] [Acting] [Leadership] [Slide] [Surveillance] [Spy] [Hiding] [Stealth] [Invisibility] [Climb] [Crawl] [Sneak] [Infiltrate] [Camouflage] [Disguise] [Poker Face] [Sly] [Steal] [Plunder] [Lock Picking] [Stalking] [Run] [Retreat] [Dash] [Sprint] [Jump] [Maneuver] **[Etc... Etc... Etc... Etc... Etc... Etc... Total: 8924 Skills. Option:Hide Level]**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Untuk **Hint** dan **Spoiler** temukan di Manga **The Gamer: Chapter 121**

AN: Semua **system** game di fic ini **sama persis** dengan dunia Han Jee Han. Hanya ada **sedikit** perbedaan karena kemampuan Naruto adalah [New Player] bukan [The Gamer] seperti Han Jee Han. Karena Gaia tidak akan memberikan 2 kemampuan yang sama persis. Tapi..., tunggu! Benarkah yang memberikan Naruto kemampuan ini adalah **Gaia**?

Naruto tidak pernah bertemu dengan **Organisasi Abbys** di Jepang, karena dia selalu berpindah-pindah dari negara satu ke negara lainya. Jadi dia tidak pernah mempelajari cara penggunaan Instant Dungeon, atau terang-terangan melawan pengguna Supranatural.

Saat ini, semua skill Naruto adalah skill umum yang digunakan **manusia pada umumnya**. Naruto **belum** mendapatkan Skill **Cheat Absurd OVERPOWER** yang ditemukan Han Jee Han melalui SKILL BOOK yang sesungguhnya _(seperti Chunbu Spirit Technique, Mana Arrow, dll)_. Ah, kecuali Skill yang didapatkanya ketika **[Status INT+WIS]** milik Naruto mencapai point **50** dan **100**. Sama halnya dengan Han Jee han, saat itu Naruto mendapatkan Skill **[** **Psychokinesis** **]** dan Skill lainya yang berkaitan dengan **[Mana]**.

Naruto tidaklah Over Power Main chara, dia hanya gamer yang **cukup** **serius** dan **kreatif**. Naruto mendapatkan kemampuan ini **bersamaan** dengan Han Jee Han. Dia tidak sering naik level karena jarang melakukan Quest kecil-kecilan. Tidak seperti Han Jee Han yang lebih mementingkan **Level Up dan Status**. Karena itulah Han Jee Han tidak mendapatkan **banyak Title** dan Skill seperti Naruto.

Selain itu, kehidupan Han Jee Han cuma **sebatas** Korea dan lingkungan sekitarnya bukan? Jadi dia tidak mungkin mendapatkan Title beragam seperti Naruto. Coba saja baca keterangan bagian **Title**. Apakah Han Jee Han pernah mencapai salah satu persyaratan yang sulit seperti itu? Tentu tidak! Jangankan 1.000 skill, Han Jee Han yang sekarang belum memiliki 100 buah skill.

Ok, sebelumnya saya ingin mengatakan bahwa saya **suka** Manga The Gamer, dan **cukup suka** dengan alur romancenya, dan **cukup suka** dengan sifat Han Jee Han yang cukup polos. **TAPI!**

Saya membuat fic ini karena gregetan setelah baca manga [The Gamer], kenapa Han Jee Han telat mengetahui System Game yang ada? Seakan akan dia benar-benar newbie! Bukankah dia mengaku dirinya adalah Gamer dan tergila-gila dengan GAME? Kan gak logic banget, seorang player **tidak mengetahui** Option, Inventory, Power Level, Stacking Buff, Grinding, Strategy, dan lainya ketika **diawal permainan**?

 **Diawal permainan!** Saya ulangi!

Padahal Han Jee Han mendapatkan kemampuanya sudah lama, hanya saja dia cuma latihan biasa, belajar biasa dan cuma melakukan quest dari ibunya. Kalau tidak bertemu dengan gadis tsundere dan ayah mertua yang sedang bertarung, lalu melawan slime. Mungkin dia tidak akan pernah menjadi sekuat yang sekarang ini.

Jangan bilang dia **Takut, Syok** **atau** **semacamnya** karena tiba-tiba mendapatkan kekuatan aneh dan tidak ingin menggunakanya. Kalau iya, buat apa Skill **(Gamer's Mind MAX)** miliknya. Mau dikemanakan ituuu?

Apa dia tidak pernah berfikir untuk mencari kelemahan System dan memanfaatkanya? Well, meskipun semakin bertambahnya chapter dia mulai sedikiiit membaik. Tapi, sejak awal kemampuan Gamer ini benar-benar BULLSHIT CHEAT! Kenapa dia tidak mengetahuinya? ARGGGHH! Sudah pasti dia tidak menyadarinya karena dia Bo-*piiiip* dan tidak ber*piiiip*.

Dan Jangan Bilang! Karena dia tidak ingin pamer atau menyombongkan diri. Kalau kalian membaca **manga** -nya, kalian pasti tahu kalau dia itu suka pamer, membanggakan diri, dan _**[clueless]**_ dengan system game itu sendiri. Apa dia benar-benar **GAMER**?!

Kalau setting awalnya dia bukan penyuka game dan tidak mengaku maniak game bukan masalah. Tapii... dia mengaku bahwa dia [Game Addict] dan teman-temanya yang lain juga mengetahuinya. Ini benar-benar gak logic! Siapa yang bisa kasih penjelasan atas ke-absurd-an ini! Siapaaa!

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

.

 **[** Kishi - Log Out]


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2** **–** **The Correct Way to Conquer a Dungeon.**

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto, Etc**_

 _Genre: Humor_ _,_ _Adventure, Fantasy, Action_

 _Rating: M_

 _Warning: Alternate_ _Canon_ _, Out of Character,_ _ **Alternate Manga Universe**_ _[The Gamer]_

Summary: Namikaze Naruto (18) seorang Siscon, mendapatkan kemampuan **[New Player]**. Ketika dia berlibur ke Korea bersama dua adiknya, dia bertemu dengan Han Jee-han **(The Gamer)**. Bertemu organisasi Abbys, dan seterusnya. Fic ini memakai setting Gaia di dunia Han Jee-han. (Real RPG-Type?) Genre: Adventure, Humor, Fantasy, AU (The Gamer Universe)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Perbedaan** yang paling mencolok antara Han Jee-han [The Gamer] dan Namikaze Naruto [New Player] adalah skill [ **Gamer Mind** ] dan [ **Logic Mind** ] yang mereka dapat ketika pertama kali mendapatkan kekuatan supernatural ini.

Dengan [Gamer Mind], Jee-han lebih cenderung berfikir/menghubungkan bahwa semua yang terjadi disekitarnya seperti game. Sedangkan [Logic Mind], membuat Naruto lebih cenderung bahwa semua yang terjadi disekitarnya adalah kenyataan yang logic.

Dua skill inilah yang membuat pikiran dua pemuda ini berbeda dari yang lainya?

( _ok, spoilernya cukup disini saja, sisanya pada sesi menjawab pertanyaan reader di bawah nanti_ )

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Setelah 3 minggu lebih mencari kedua orang tuanya di seluruh negara Korea dengan mengunjungi berbagai kota, pada akhirnya Naruto dan dua adik dikejutkan ketika menemukan mereka disalah satu pulau kecil di lautan timur Korea.

Ternyata, keduanya terdampar setelah kapal pesiar yang mereka sewa untuk berlibur tenggelam karena dihantam badai besar. Sehingga telpon satelit, dan semua barang-barang milik kedua orang tua mereka tenggelam kedasar laut.

Bagaimana caranya kedua orang tua mereka ditemukan?

Saat itu Naruto kebetulan saja mendengar ada satu kapal mewah yang menghilang karena badai sekitar 2 bulan lalu di salah satu pelabuhan yang mereka kunjungi.

Meskipun kapal pesiar itu tidak di sewa dengan memakai nama orang tua mereka, Naruto tetap memutuskan untuk memeriksanya sendiri ( _Karin dan Naruko memeriksa kota lain_ ), karena waktu menghilangnya kapal hampir berdekatan dengan hilangya kedua orang tuanya.

Selain itu, pekerjaan kedua orang tua mereka adalah Intel atau mata-mata dari kementrian pertahanan Jepang, jadi wajar saja jika mereka memakai nama alias ketika bekerja dilapangan.

Walaupun secara logic hilangnya kapal ini 90% tidak berhubungan dengan keluarga mereka, selama hal itu tidak mustahil 100%, tidak salahnya untuk mencoba kemungkinan kecil tersebut.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto menemukan kedua orang tuanya bermesraan dengan santai di pantai pulau ketiga yang dia kunjungi hari itu.

Melihat mereka bermesraan dengan santai, Naruto menjadi bimbang, apakah dia harus marah atau bersyukur dengan menemukan kedua orang tuanya dalam keadaan sangat sehat dan baik-baik saja saat itu. Sepertinya, kecelakaan yang tidak direncanakan ini digunakan oleh kedua orang tuanya sebagai alasan berlibur ( _berbulan madu lagi_ )

Setelah berterima kasih dengan orang-orang Jepang dari kedutaan ( _aparat/agen lainya_ ) yang membantu pelacakan dan pencarian kedua orang tuanya, Naruto membawa ayah serta ibunya untuk bertemu dengan kedua adiknya yang sudah menunggu di kota Seoul.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ketika Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya memasuki Royal Suite yang sudah dipesan kedua adiknya, dua bayangan blur menerjang keadah mereka.

"Kaa-chaaan~" "Huee... Touu-saaan~". Teriak Karin yang berlari memeluk kearah ibu, sedangkan Naruko menangis memeluk sang ayah.

"Maaf..., maaf karena ibu telah membuat kalian khawatir" ucap Kushina sambil mengelus rambut Karin

"Ahaha... padahal kalian tidak perlu khawatir, Tou-san dan Kaa-san pasti akan bisa selamat dari bencana seperti apapun" ucap Minato berusaha menenangkan dua anak gadisnya.

"Hiks... tapi... hiks.. aku sangat khwatir dengan keadaan Tou-san" ucap Naruko, dengan mata memerah karena tangisan. ( _benar-benar anak yang sangat sayang dengan ayahnya_ )

"Ah.. maafkan Tou-san yang telah membuat Ruko-chan khawatir. Kejadian kali ini benar-benar kesalahan Tou-san sepenuhnya" Ucap ayah sambil mengelus rambut Naruko, lalu melanjutkanya dengan

"Sebenarnya Kaa-san dan Tou-san bisa saja selamat lebih cepat dari pulau itu ( _dengan tanda S.O.S asap, batu, atau semacamnya_ ). Tapi, karena insting alami sebagai lelaki yang terlena dengan roman terdampar dengan perempuan dipulau terpencil. Akhirnya Tou-san ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur dari tugas dan berbulan madu serta membuat adik bar-Awwww!" Ucapan ayah kali ini tidak berhasil diselesaikan karena perutnya dicubit oleh ibu dengan **sangat** keras! Sementara Naruto hanya bisa mengehala nafas dengan kelakuan ayahnya yang sepertinya ketularan Kakek Jiraiya.

"Mi-na-to-kuunn~~? Bukankah informasi itu harus dirahasiakan? Apa kau melupakanya?" senyum ibu dengan **sangaaat** manis?

"Ada-da-daaww... maa-ma-maaf **Kuu** -chan ( _panggilan Minato untuk_ _ **Kushina**_ ), tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong dengan Naruko manisku!" Ucap Minato dengan pelan sambil meringis, sementara Naruto berkata dalam hatinya ' _Tou-san! Kau adalah lelaki sejati! Karena Naruko memang gadis terimut didunia_!'

"Hahh~.. apa boleh buat, Kaa-san juga bersalah karena menuruti kehedak Tou-san kalian. Dan Kaa-san benar-benar menyesal karena bisa di rayu semudah itu." ucap Kushina yang masih dipeluk Karin, sementara tangan kananya yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk mencubit dipakai untuk mengelus rambut Naruko.

"Yosh.. karena misi untuk menemukan Kaa-san dan Tou-san telah selesai, saatnya kita menikmati liburan kita!" ucap Naruto yang sejak tadi berdiam saja disamping ayahnya.

"Yep, benar seperti kata Naruto, kita tidak perlu bermurung terus-terusan seperti ini. Lebih baik kita gunakan waktu ini untuk menikmati liburan sekeluarga. Lalu, sebagai permintaan maaf, Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan kalian. Kalian bisa mengunjungi tempat manapun di Korea ini" ucap Minato.

"Hu um, dan kalian juga bisa bebas membeli apapun. Ini juga sebagai permintaan maaf dari Kaa-san, bagaimana?" ucap Kushina.

"Yayy! Kita akan pergi ketaman ria bersama" seru Karin.

"Nah, bagaimana denganmu Ruko?" tanya Naruto.

"A-aku tidak ingin apa-apa. Aku akan senang kemana saja, asalkan Tou-san, Kaa-san, Nee-chan, dan Onii-chan ada bersamaku. Hehe..." senyum Naruko dengan teramat imutnya.

' **Uwaaa...** Anakku/My Ruko/Imoutou-ku/My Angel **adalah yang terimut didunia! Cute is Justice!** ' batin Minato, Kushina, Karin, dan Naruto bersamaaan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lalu, hari-hari berikutnya dihabiskan keluarga Namikaze untuk menikmati liburan bersama dengan mengunjungi berbagai tempat wisata di Seoul dan kota sekitarnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Beberapa hari setelahnya...

Pada suatu malam, Naruto menghampiri ayahnya yang bersantai menikmati kopi hangat dan suasana malam kota Seoul dari beranda kamar Royal Suite yang menjadi tempat istirahat mereka sekeluarga.

"Tou-san, apakah Tou-san memiliki masalah?" ucap Naruto yang juga membawa gelas mug, namun isinya adalah coklat hangat campur susu.

"Hn? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Um... ntahlah, mungkin saja ada kaitanya dengan alasaan Tou-san yang menghilangkan jejak dengan bersembunyi di pulau terpencil?"

"Hnn?... kenapa kau berpikir demikian? Bukankah Tou-san sudah mengatakanya bahwa Tou-san bersama Kaa-san ingin bersantai dan berbulan madu. Kau tahu bukan, Tou-san tidak akan berbohong pada Ruko?"

". . . , Ya, aku yakin Tou-san tidak berbohong tentang hal itu. Tapi, Tou-san juga tidak menceritakan semua kebenaran yang berkaitan dengan menghilangya Tou-san dan Kaa-san, bukan? Karena rasanya sangat aneh jika kalian yang merupakan intel elit pemerintahan Jepang tiba-tiba memutus informasi pelacakan sampai sedemikan rupa. Bahkan, agen kedutaan yang lain juga tidak mengetahui keberadaan kalian berdua." Ucap Naruto ala detektif.

Dan ini dikuatkan dengan penggunaan alias dalam semua hal yang berkaitan dengan penyewaan kapal atau alat transportasi lainya, serta samar dan acak nya lokasi tempat terakhir mereka berdua yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh agen kedutaan Jepang lainnya. Seakan-akan ayah dan ibunya memang sengaja melarikan/menghindari diri dari sesuatu?

"Haha... anak Tou-san benar-benar sudah dewasa. Tapi, lebih baik kau tidak usah bermain-main dengan berperan sebagai detektif seperti itu. Sekarang, Tou-san dan Kaa-san baik-baik saja. Jadi, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami berdua." tawa kecil Minato seraya mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Hnn.. baiklah, aku akan mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Tou-san. Dan selain itu ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan." Ucap Naruto kali ini dengan nada serius.

"Ada apa? Apakah kau mendapatkan calon istri setelah berkeliling dunia?"

"Bu-bukan! Aku masih belum punya calon istri! Ehem! I-ini masalah lain, sebenarnya aku, Ruko, dan Karin sudah lama merahasiakanya dari Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Dan awal tahun yang lalu ketika Tou-san dan Kaa-san pulang ke Jepang, saat itu kami bertiga masih belum siap untuk menceritakanya pada kalian" ucap Naruto yang kehilangan aura seriusnya dengan karena ayahnya.

"Bertiga? Naruto? Jangan bilang kau melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar hukum kepada salah satu adikmu!" ucap Kushina yang tiba-tiba datang dari dalam ruangan.

Sementara itu, sepertinya Karin dan Naruko sudah tertidur terlebih dahulu. ( _karena sudah jam 23.14_ )

"E-EEHH? Bu-bukan! Ma-mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu pada My Angel, Ruko!" ucap Naruto dengan cepat, gugup, dan sedikit terbata.

"Heee... apakah itu artinya kau akan melakukanya pada Karin? Sudah Tou-san bilang kalau-"

"Gyaaa! Stop! Stoooop! Tou-san jangan membuat Kaa-san berpikir yang tidak-tidak.. Agghh... baiklah! Lebih baik langsung saja, **[Create Party]** [Namikaze Minato] [Uzumaki Kushina]!"

Lalu penjelasan Naruto pun dimulai setelah ayah dan ibunya terkejut dengan suara nyaring sehingga membangunkan kedua adik manisnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Setelah kehebohan dari penjelasan detail kepada kedua orang tuanya tentang kemampuan [New Player] dari Naruto tadi malam, pagi harinya dia bangun lebih awal seperti biasanya.

Karena dengan skill [Resting] yang merupakan evolusi dari skill [Sleepping Lv 100], waktu istirahat yang diperlukan tubuh Naruto menjadi lebih efisien dan efektif. Meskipun Skill [Resting] baru Level 21, Naruto yang beristirahat dalam satu jam, bisa memberikan efek seakan-akan dia sudah beristirahat selama tiga jam. ( _menambah efek istirahat sebanyak 210%_ )

Naruto pun langsung menuju kamar mandi, sikat gigi, mandi, berganti baju, lalu melanjutkan semua kegiatan lainya dengan memakai Skill **[Telekinesis]** yang merupakan evolusi dari skill [Psychokinesis Lv 100]. Dimana Skill [Telekinesis Lv 97] yang hampir dipakai nonstop untuk menambah gravitasi tubuhnya ini lebih kuat dan lebih bebas dalam pengkontrolanya dari skill dasarnya.

 _(tidak seperti Han Jee-han, Naruto selalu menggunakan satu-satunya Skill supernatural miliknya saat ini. walaupun Naruto mengkategorikanya sebagai kekuatan Esper)_

Selain selalu menggunakan semua skill aktif lainya sekaligus, Naruto juga selalu menggunakan bermacam skill pasif bersamaan sepeti [Paralel Thinking Lv 100] yang merupakan evolusi dari skill [Focus Lv 100]. Dengan begitu level dari bermacam Skill miliknya pun semakin meningkat lebih cepat.

( _Skill memang bisa bervolusi pada tingkat berikutnya apa bila sudah mencapai_ _ **level 100**_ _. Buktinya Jee-han telah menaikan Skill [Observe] menjadi [Inspection] dan [_ _ **Lowest**_ _Class Elemental Technique] menjadi [_ _ **Low**_ _Class Elemental Technique]_ )

Sudah banyak skill lain yang juga mencapai level evolusi atau level max karena selalu Naruto gunakan hampir nonstop selama setahun lebih ini, seperti [Reading – Scanning] [Sneak – Infiltrate], [Mana Control – Advanced Mana Control], [Copying – Duplicating], [Steal – Plunder], [Maneuver - Acrobat], [Accuracy - Precise], [Camuflage – Disguise], [Run – Retreat], [Hacking – Advanced Hacking] dan _banyak_ skill lainya.

Bahkan ada beberapa skill yang berhasil mencapai evolusi lanjutan tahap ketiga, seperti skill [Observe - Inspection - Analysis], [Hiding – Stealth – Invisibility], [Gun Mastery - Advanced Gun Mastery – Expert Gun Mastery], [Focus - Paralel Thinking – Accelerated Thinking] dan _beberapa_ skill lainya.

Dari total **8924** skill, hanya kurang dari 50 Skill yang mencapai evolusi lanjutan tingkat ketiga. Dan kurang dari 200 skill yang mencapai level Evolution tingkat kedua. Lalu, sekitar 1.000 skill lainya hanya berkisar level 20 - 50.

Sementara sisanya, kurang lebih 7.000 skill masih dibawah level 20. Karena meskipun Naruto memiliki Title [ **Skill Master]** dan[ **Skill King** ] yang memberikan bonus boost skill growth pada level. Waktu yang dimiliki Naruto tidaklah banyak, yaitu hanya sekitar satu tahun _lebih_. Yang mana dalam jangka sedikit itu, dia memiliki ribuan skill yang sangat beragam. Jadi sudah wajar hanya sebagian kecil skill yang sempat di pakainya.

Skill yang paling sering naik level adalah skill ber-Type Passive dan Skill yang berhubungan dengan melarikan diri, mencari informasi, mencuri atau menyelinap kedalam daerah musuh. ( _Karena Naruto terobsesi dengan Ninja_ )

Dan penyebab dia bisa menggunakan banyak skill sekaligus karena sebagian besar skill miliknya hanya memerlukan sedikit mana ketika pengaktifanya, karena semuanya hanyalah skill manusia normal. Dan karena dia juga memiliki status WIS [Wisdom] yang tinggi, sehingga membuat regenerasi MP miliknya lebih cepat. ( _bahkan banyak skill yang tidak perlu menggunakan MP seperti skill Type-Passive_ )

"Hoaaaahmm... saatnya menyiapkan sarapan" ucap Naruto yang masih menguap, lalu berjalan kearah dapur. Disana dia memotong keju, memecah telur, menyiapkan wajan, susu, sendok, piring, membaca koran dan lainya secara bersamaan sambil meng- _abuse_ kemampuan skillnya secara penuh, seperti [Cooking] [Paralel Thinking] [Knife Mastery] [Cleaning], [Reading] dan banyak skill lainya.

Meskipun kedua adiknya juga memiliki banyak skill, kebanyakan yang mereka gunakan hanyalah skill yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan sehari-hari. Bukan seperti Naruto yang memfokuskan skill untuk menyelesaikan misi besarnya / **Main Quest** miliknya.

.

Main Quest ini ditemukan Naruto kurang lebih seminggu setelah dia mendapatkan kemampuan [New Player] miliknya ( _satu tahun yang lalu_ ). Saat itu dia masih berusaha memahami cara kerja system game, sekalian mencari celah yang ada di dalamnya.

Naruto sudah terlalu bosan mengikuti alur permainan yang normal, karena terlalu sering bermain game. Baginya mencari celah dalam system lebih menarik, seperti halnya menemukan musuh yang menghasilkan banyak Exp, tempat yang paling banyak menghasilkan Exp, bug atau error yang unik, Shortcut dalam map atau quest, dan hal lainya yang meskipun bukan Cheat, tapi sesuatu yang bisa di di exploitasi dengan penuh.

Saat itu Naruto berfikir 'Bukankah setiap game memiliki misi utama? Atau misi yang mengarah pada Ending Game?' Lalu, karena saat ini adalah kehidupan nyata, maka Naruto bertanya-tanya apakah hal seperti Main Quest itu ada? Apakah dia harus menjadi Hero? Mengalahkan penjahat besar, Maou, atau sejenisnya ? Mendamaikan dunia? Menikahi salah satu Heroine? Atauuu... ini hanyalah game simulasi kehidupan sehari-hari, dimana ketika player mati adalah ending dari Game?

Dan banyak pertanyaan lainya yang muncul dipikiran Naruto saat itu. Jadi, kalau seandainya memang ada misi sejenis itu, dimana dia bisa mendapatkanya? Apakah harus bertanya dengan NPC? Membaca Tutorial, Epiloge, Opening atau semacamnya?

Dalam kebingungan seperti itu, Naruto iseng mencoba menanyakanya pada dunia, dewa, atau apapun yang berhubungan dari system game. Karena, bukankah normalnya untuk memulai Quest biasanya kita harus bertanya pada sesuatu atau semacamnya? Terutama pada siapa pun yang telah memberikan kekutan [New Player] padanya.

" _Hei, Dewa, Admin, Dunia, atau apapun itu. Apakah kalian akan memberitahukan tugas yang harus kulakukan sebagai player?_ "

Tak ada jawaban. Lalu Naruto mencoba lagi,

" _Apakah ada Misi Utama, Main Quest, atau Plot Story Line yang harus kulakukan?_ "

Tidak ada jawaban... mungkin... karena ini adalah kehidupan nyata, maka artinya Main Quest adalah jalur cerita kehidupan (ku) Naruto.

Karena tidak ada kerjaan, dia pun berkata lagi dengan iseng.

" _Harus kuapaakan kekuatan yang kudapatkan ini?_ "

Diam..

" _Hei.. paling tidak, berikan Hint dalam Story Line game ini!_ "

Masih tidak ada jawaban? Mungkin memang sejak awal tidak ada hal seperti Main Quest.

Tapi..., kalau tidak ada **Main** **Quest**.. kenapa **Random** **Quest** bisa tiba-tiba muncul? ( _kalau Option pop-Up Quest dinyalakan_ )

Terlebih, aku sebagai Player akan mendapatkan Quest jika menanyakanya kepada NPC ( _manusia lainya_ ) yang memiliki tanda tanya dikepalanya

Hmm... kalau itu adalah cara kerja System game dalam menentukan Quest. Secara Logic, jika aku bertanya, ada kemungkinan aku juga bisa mendapatkan Quest dari dunia, admin atau apapun yang memberikanku kekuatan aneh ini.

Mungkinkah kata kuncinya pertanyaanya yang berbeda?

Setelah itu, Naruto pun mencoba berbagai susunan perkataan atau pertanyaan yang biasanya digunakan player ketika menanyakan Quest pada NPC di game-game yang sudah pernah dia mainkan.

Lalu, setelah hampir dua jam mencoba banyak pertanyaan, Naruto-pun menyerah.

' _Hn... mungkin memang tidak ada Main Quest dalam dunia ini. dengan kata lain, aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bukan masalah besar siih...'_

' _Sudahlah, lebih baik aku mencari fungsi system kerja lainya_.' itulah yang saat itu Naruto pikirkan sambil membuka option pada menu windownya.

Dan, hal yang didapatinya setelah itu membuat matanya melotot. Dengan tangan bergetar dan sedikit keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya, jari telunjuk miliknya menekan salah satu pilihan didalam menu Option.

 **PIP!**

Notification yang awalnya pada status **[Notification: Off]** berubah menjadi **[Notification: On]**.

Begitu Naruto melakukanya, tiba-tiba muncul Pop-Up notification Quest yang selama ini dicari-carinya.

" _WHAT THE HELLLLL! ! ! ! ! Kenapa aku lupa memunculkan Option Notification untuk Quest! Kenapa aku baru mengingatnyaa! GYAAAAAAA! ! ! ! !_ " karena sudah kebiasaan Naruto untuk mematikanya.

Saat itu Naruto sangat ingin membenturkan kepalanya kedinding, meja, TV, atau apapun yang ada dikamarnya. Namun karena menurut pikiran Logicnya itu hanya buang-buang waktu, dia pun membatalkanya dan memilikh memeriksa Notification Quest yang baru di dapatnya.

.

 **[** _ **Quest Notification**_ **]  
[From Alaya: **_**The**_ _ **Main Quest**_ **!]  
[Selamatkan ras manusia yang ada di bumi dari kepunahan untuk 1.000 tahun kedepan. Atau paling tidak selamatkan minimum 999,999,999,999 orang.]  
[** _ **Completion Award**_ **: Up +9 Level, Exp 9,999,999,999]  
[Total yang diselamatkan saat ini: 0 orang]**

.

' **Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!** ' itulah kata yang terulang kali muncul di otak Naruto setelah membaca pemberitahuan Main Quest yang absurd ini.

Meskipun Naruto tidak tahu persis jumlah seluruh penghuni dunia saat ini, yang jelas dari nominal yang tertulis, kemungkinan besar Naruto harus beberapa kali menyelamatkan dunia dari bencana untuk memenuhi total minimum penyelamatan manusia!

Sepertinya Main Quest yang dia miliki tidak ada batas waktu atau penjelasan tambahan lainya.

Paling tidak, dengan ini dia bisa memulai rencana untuk mencapai ending dari misi seumur hidupnya.

Lagipula menyelamatkan orang ataupun dunia bukanlah Quest yang buruk? Bukankah itu memang sering dilakukan pemeran utama dalam sebuah cerita? Entah dia berperan sebagai Hero, Villager, Maou, Prince, atau yang lainya.

Lalu, mengenai Award yang ditawarnakan... Hmm... biasa-biasa saja. Mungkin dengan levelnya saat itu ( _masih Level 3_ ) dia bisa naik sampai lebih dari Level 50 sekaligus ketika mendapatkan [Exp 9,999,999,999].

Tapi, kalau dia saat itu sudah mendapatkan level 100 lebih ketika menyelesaikan Main Quest, paling-paling dia hanya mendapatkan 2 atau 3 kali Level Up?

[Exp 9,999,999,999] sangatlah sedikit bagi Player yang memiliki level tinggi.

Mungkin karena itulah reward lainya adalah [Up +9 Level]. Jadi, setinggi apapun level dirinya nanti, dia akan mendapat tambahan 9 level sekaligus.

.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan pagi, tidak lama kemudian Naruko, Karin, dan kedua orang tuanya terbangun karena aroma lezat masakan yang tersaji di meja makan.

Setelah sarapan pagi, Ayah mereka pergi menuju kedutaan Jepang untuk mengurus persiapan pulang ke-Jepang, dua atau tiga hari kemudian. Karena, sudah hampir seminggu ini mereka menghabiskan liburan sekeluarga.

Sementara itu, liburan sekolah juga hampir habis. Yang artinya Karin dan Naruko harus kembali menuju jadwal harian kesibukan sekolah mereka.

Karena liburan di Korea hampir usai, hari ini Ibu mengajak Karin dan Naruko untuk berbelanja oleh-oleh untuk kakek Jiraiya, paman Yahiko, tante Konan, para tetangga, karyawan dikantor ibu/ayah dan teman dekat lainya ( _Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, dll_ ).

Mungkin, setelah pulang nanti Naruto juga akan kembali berkeliling dunia untuk melanjutkan misinya menyelamatkan seluruh umat manusia.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **(Sekarang ini Han Jee-han yang telah mengalahkan Giant Turtle di lantai 7 Dungeon sudah mencapai Level 67 an. Dia bersama Ketua kelas [Kim Yoo-jin], Gadis Tsundere [Kwon Shi-yun] dan sahabat baiknya [Shin Shun-il] bersantai di sebuah Cafe.) [Chapter 140-141]**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tapi sebelum pulang ke-Jepang, Naruto juga ingin menyelesaikan sedikit misteri yang terjadi selama kunjunganya di Negara ini.

Karena itulah hari ini dia tidak ikut dengan kedua adiknya berbelanja.

Pagi harinya dia memilih berdiam diri di rumah untuk memeriksa kembali informasi di dunia maya dengan menghack beberapa situs. Lalu, siang harinya dia berangkat keluar hotel.

Dalam beberapa hari selama menikmati liburan keluarga bersama dengan adik, ayah dan ibunya, Naruto beberapa kali mendapat Notification aneh ketika melewati tempat tertentu di kota ini.

Yaitu Notification **[Instant Dungeon Entrance – Rank: High]**

Meskipun terkadang di Jepang atau negara lain Naruto mendapatkan notif mirip seperti itu ketika memasuki Kuil, Kuburan atau tempat keramat lainya. ( _meskipun kebanyakan cuma_ **Rank: Low** ). Naruto memilih untuk tidak memasukinya lagi, tidak, setelah dia bertemu mahluk supernatural mirip seperti hantu atau roh yang mengerikan. ( _Naruto paling anti dengan Hantu_ ). Dan karena area yang diliputi Instant Dungeon atau apapun itu cukup kecil, jadi asalkan dia berlari menjauh darinya atau menunggu waktu siang, maka dunia kosong aneh yang ditemuinya saat itu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

 _(sama seperti Han Jee-han, Naruto tidak mendapatkan skill ID: Create dan ID:Escape, dikarenakan masuk dan keluar tanpa kemampuan mereka sendiri)_

Dan secara logic, karena suatu area tertentu tersebut memiliki kata [Dungeon], maka terdapat kemungkinan besar dia harus melawan sesuatu ketika berlama-lama disana. Satu tahun yang lalu Naruto belum ingin mempertaruhkan satu-satunya nyawa miliknya ditempat angker karena saat itu dia masih memiliki level rendah, jadi, bukan karena alasan takut loh! Ingat itu! ( _fufu... percuma, reader sudah mengetahui bahwa kau takut dengan hantu, Ruto-chan_ )

Ehem... jadi, adapun alasan Naruto yang sekarang cukup tertarik dengan **[Instant Dungeon Entrance – Rank: High]** yang ada dikota ini. Karena area yang mencakup kemunculan Notificationya sangat luas. Ditambah lagi, terdapat rumor-rumor yang beredar di dunia maya menyebutkan adanya dungeon yang sesungguhnya seperti reality game, lengkap dengan monster, Treasure Box, Floor Boss, dan lainya.

'Maa... alasan Logic-ku untuk memeriksanya, karena Instant Dungeon kali ini memiliki ranking tinggi (High). Aku cuma sedikit penasaran dan ingin mengetahui apa perbedaanya dengan Instant Dungeon rank rendah (Low) yang pernah beberapa kali kutemukan.' pikir Naruto yang saat ini memakai pakaian set olah raga santai. Saat ini dia menuju lokasi yang dirumorkan berhubungan dengan game mimpi yang terlihat seperti kenyataan itu.

Awalnya Naruto mengira itu hanya rumor yang dibesar-besarkan oleh penduduk lokal, karena rasanya tidak logic hal itu bisa muncul didunia ini.

Tapi, semakin lama Naruto menyelusuri dunia maya untuk mendapatkan informasi lokal ( _yang saat itu digunakan untuk mencari ayah dan ibunya_ ) Naruto semakin banyak menemui puzzle informasi yang semakin bertambah tentang rumor game [Great Labyrinth], [Mysterious Labyrinth], [The Age of Great Labyrinth] atau sebutan lainya untuk sebuah [Mobile Game] yang membuat dirimu bermimpi seperti nyata.

'Selain itu, rumor ini sudah beredar didunia maya cukup lama, mungkin sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu? Hmm.. 2 bulan? Apakah berhubungan dengan menghilangnya orang tuaku? Hmm... secara Logic, ini hanya kebetulan, karena tugas orang tuaku adalah Intel Jepang yang berhubungan dengan organisasi Kriminal dunia gelap Korea. Jadi, rasanya tidak mungkin itu berhubungan dengan rumor aneh dan tidak masuk akal ini'

'Kalau yang ada didalam Dungeon adalah benar-benar monster seperti di kebanyakan Game, hal itu bukan masalah untuk diriku yang sekarang. Setelah mengembara keliling dunia selama setahun ini, diriku sudah cukup kuat loh! Hua ha ha ha!' pikir Naruto seraya berjalan mengarah Amusent Park yang dirumorkan menjadi gerbang masuk Dungeon.

Naruto hanya iseng ingin mencobanya, mungkin saja rumor itu benar-benar nyata dan ingin mencek keberadaanya. Bukankah normal bagi seorang player masuk kedalam dungeon untuk menjadi lebih kuat? (Level Up). Err... asalkan isinya bukan hantu mengerikan, tidak masalah. Karena secara logic, mereka itu tidak seharusnya ada di dunia ini!

'Hhmph.. aku tidak takut dengan hantu kok, hanya saja keberadaan mereka sangat bertentangan dengan logic secara normal dan umum!'

'Hah~... sudahlah, saatnya memeriksa apakah rumor yang ada di internet itu benar. Hn, kalau tidak salah pintu masuknya ada disekitar sini? Saatnya untuk memastikan keberadaanya!"

Lalu, Naruto pun menekan [Yes] dari notification yang dari tadi sudah muncul dihadapanya.

 **[Instant Dungen: You Found an Entrance Dungeon: Rank High. Would you like to Enter?]  
[Yes/No] **

Hal berikutnya yang dilihat Naruto adalah dunia kosong. Para pengunjung taman yang seharusnya berlalu lalang disekitar menghilang tanpa bekas. Hanya dirinya sendirian seorang diri di dimensi aneh ini.

'Hn? Sudah lama aku tidak masuk dunia Ilusi seperti ini. Lalu, dimana pintu masuknya?'

Untuk mencarinya, Naruto membuat dirinya melayang menggunakan [Telekinesis] untuk memeriksanya lingkungan sekitar dari udara. Karena, map tidak menunjukan adanya seorangpun selain dia.

Setelah melakukan [Analysis] pada semua bangunan-bangunan yang dilihatnya, akhirnya Naruto menemukan apa yang dia cari.

.

 **[Mysterious Cave]  
[Kebanyakan orang mengenalnya dengan sebutan [Great Labyrinth] atau [Mysterious Labyrinth]. Dungeon ini adalah kristalisasi dari kekuatan pikiran yang terkumpul dari pengguna Game [The Age of Great Labyrinth]. Terletak didalam dunia barrier ilusi yang dihasilkan oleh Gaia. Dungeon ini terdiri dari 99 lantai. Organisasi [Company] yang-] **_**bla... blaa... blaa... dan penjelasan detail lainya**_

.

Karena skill [Observe] terlalu sering digunakan, akhirnya saat ini sudah berevolusi pada fase ketiga, yaitu [Analysis Lv 79].

Skill [Analysis] adalah skill evolusi fase ketiga yang paling tinggi levelnya. Sementara sebagian besar Skill evolusi ketiga lainya masih berada dibawah Level 50. ,

Wajar saja levelnya sangat tinggi, karena sudah logic untuk memeriksa apapun disekitarmu kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Hmm... jadi ringkasnya ini adalah dungeon yang merupakan realisasi dari Game [The Age of Great Labyrinth]? Yosh... saatnya memeriksa apa yang disajikan dungeon ini untuk Player yang awesome sepertiku! Hua ha ha!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lalu, Naruto pun memasuki lantai pertama Dungeon itu.

Dengan kemampuan [Paralel Thinking] dan [Telekinesis], Naruto bisa menggunakan _**maksimal**_ 12 senjata favoritenya sekaligus, yaitu Sub Machine Gun [IMI-Mini Uzi] yang sering Yakuza Jepang gunakan. ( _karena itulah dia bisa mendapatkan Expert Gun Mastery_ )

Karena paralel Thinking yang sudah berlevel 100 dan berevolusi menjadi skill fase ke tiga [Accelerated Thinking]. Maka Naruto bisa menggunakan 10 benda berbeda sekaligus (selain kedua tanganya).

Naruto lebih sering hanya menggunakan 11 buah [IMI-Mini Uzi], sementara satu [Paralel Thinking] lainya menggunakan Telekinesis untuk me- _reload_ senjata. Dengan begitu, dia bisa menembakan 11 senjatanya nonstop ( _9 Paralel Thinking + 2 Tangan_ ), selama Amunisi yang berada di [Inventory] masih tersisa.

Dan mengenai Inventory, Naruto sudah menumpuk bergunung-gunung amunisi serta senjata dari pasukan negara yang kebetulan saat itu Naruto berada disana ketika mereka melakukan perang.

( _Han Jee-han dan Naruto memiliki Infinite Inventory dengan ruang tak terbatas juga membuat waktu dari benda yang dimasukkan tidak berjalan._ ) (silakan cek manganya)

Mencuri senjata dari tiap negara yang melakukan perang juga termasuk dalam [Main Quest] yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini, yaitu menyelamatkan manusia sebanyak mungkin.

Jadi, daripada memihak disalah satu peserta peperangan. Lebih logic, jika melucuti semua senjata dari kedua pihak. Dengan kemampuan banyak skill penyusupan miliknya, mencuri dari pemerintah dunia bukan masalah.

Naruto sudah melucuti banyak persenjataan dari berbagai negara, seperti: China, Amerika, Inggris, Korea, Jepang, Afganistan, Israel, Jerman, Rusia, dan negara lainya. Dari pistol kecil yang baru selesai dibuat oleh pabrik senjata sampai misil SILO bahkan banyak Bom Nuklir prototipe yang sudah dibuat atau baru dikembangkan oleh para peneliti.

Naruto melakukanya karena menyelamatkan orang lain dengan melucuti senjata mereka lebih efektif dari pada mengalahkan orang lain, terutama dengan mencuri Bom Nuklir. Ketika Naruto memasukkan **satu** Bom pemusnah masal kedalam [Inventory]-nya. Jumlah dari **[Total yang diselamatkan saat ini]** yang terletak pada [Main Quest] meningkat sebanyak 10.000 orang! Nominal itu jauh lebih banyak daripada mengehentikan perang dengan mencuri senjata tajam dan senjata api.

Bukan kah itu artinya semakin banyak Naruto mencuri senjata berbahaya, semakin besar kesempatanya untuk menyelamatkan orang dan mengamankan dunia?

Mungkin karena itulah saat ini Naruto dicari-cari diseluruh dunia, bahkan memiliki _bounty_ terbesar yang ada selama sejarah. Meskipun, sampai sekarang mereka hanya bisa memberikan sebutan **[Phantom]** untuk dirinya, karena kurangnya informasi untuk mengetahui identitas Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Adapun alasan keberadaan Naruto tidak dibeberkan ke masyarakat umum, sudah jelas karena PBB takut akan kekacauan yang akan terjadi diseluruh dunia, jika menyadari bahwa beberapa negara besar pemegang Nuklir telah kehilangan persedian senjata pemusnah masal mereka tanpa mengetahui siapa pencuri senjata yang sebenarnya.

Sebab Naruto melalukan pencurian selalu dengan mengenakan pakaian berbeda, seperti set pakaian selam lengkap dengan sirip atau pakaian set tentara berbagai negara atau jas kulit berpenutup muka Eskimo dengan sepatu boot, sarung tangan, google, atau beragam pakaian aneh berpenutup muka lainya.

Sejak awal, [Inventory] yang memiliki muatan tak terbatas adalah CHEAT paling super yang pernah ada untuk player. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menggunakanya secara maksimal.

Kau bisa memasukkan semua pakaian yang kau gunakan untuk menyamar atau tumpukan uang yang kau curi atau mayat orang yang kalian bunuh ( _seandainya_ ), sehingga tidak menyisakan bukti sedikitpun di kejadian perkara. Bahkan bisa digunakan untuk menyimpan tank, pesawat jet, satelit, truk pembawa bahan bakar, kapal laut, dan benda apapun yang bisa diangkat serta dimasukkan kedalam sistem game super CHEAT yang bernama **[Inventory]**

Meski demikian, sampai saat ini Naruto belum pernah terjebak dalam keadaan terpaksa membunuh seseorang, karena dia paling ahli soal menyusun rencana licik dan melarikan diri, apalagi dengan bantuan system game super CHEAT lainya, yaitu **[Map]**. Sehingga bisa dengan mudah mengetahui lingkungan yang ada disekitarnya untuk melarikan diri.

Tentu ratusan skill manusia normal lainya yang berhubungan dengan melarikan diri dan penyusupan juga ikut mendukung.

Walaupun hanya memiliki skill manusia normal, asalkan kau kreatif kau bisa melakukan apapun.

.

"Yiiiiiiiha!"

 _Dor dor dor dor dor dor dor dor dor dor dor dor dor dor dor dor dor !_

"Ora ora ora oraaaaaa!"

 _De re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re ! !_

"Gya ha ha! Rasakan ini monster jelek!"

 _Ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ! ! !_

"Akan ku ubah kalian semua menjadi Exp! Hua ha ha ha! ! !" teriakan Naruto menggema disepanjang lorong dungeon. Sementara itu raungan 11 sub-machinegun [IMI-Mini Uzi] yang dipakainya memuntahkan peluru tanpa henti menghujani para monster yang tak beruntung karena bertemu denganya.

.

[Lantai 1] dari dungeon yang baru saja dimasukinya hanyalah masalah yang sangat sepele. Naruto bisa dengan mudah membunuh semua Kabold dan Ular besar yang hanya kurang dari level 20.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto menemukan ruangan boss pada lantai ini, yaitu King Kabold yang hanya berlevel 20. Setelah menggunakan [Flash Bang] [Grenade] dan [Roket Laucher], monster malang yang dibully oleh Naruto pun akhirnya tewas meninggalkan Drop Item yang otomatis masuk kedalam Inventory, karena Naruto mengaktifkan Option [Auto Loot: On].

 **[You have counquered the 1** **st** **floor of the dungeon, will you enter the next Floor?]  
[Yes/No]**

'Hnn... sepertinya akan merepotkan jika harus menyelesaikan tiap lantai Dungeon ini satu persatu' pikir Naruto seraya menekan [No]. Dan ini membuat dirinya diteleportkan pada pintu yang menuju keluar Dungeon.

Setelah Naruto melewati pintu, dia pun kembali mendapati dirinya masih berada di kota yang sunyi tanpa ada siapa pun.

Naruto juga memeriksa Inventory miliknya dan menemukan benda-benda unik yang belum pernah ditemuinya di dunia nyata seperti Skill Book, Potion, Senjata, tulang monster, kulit monster, gigi monster, uang negara ini (Korea), dan beragam item lainya.

'Hnn.. sepertinya semua ini adalah nyata? Skill book ini juga bisa digunakan.' pikir Naruto yang baru saja mendapatkan Skill tidak masuk akal bagi logic, [Live Drain] yaitu skill yang dapat digunakan menyerap atau mentransfer HP.

'Ini artinya [HP Potion] yang ada di botol kecil ini juga berfungsi seperti dalam Game? Sepertinya aku harus menambah informasi Logic versi game milikku.' Karena Logic dunia nyata dan game cukup berbeda.

"Hmm... Sudah hampir dua jam aku berada didalam sini. Apakah Naruko dan Karin sudah pulang dari berbelanja?" ucap Naruto seraya memeriksa jam di layar Smartphone yang tidak memiliki sinyal. Saat ini menunjukan [18.12] sore, itu artinya kemungkinan besar kedua adik dan ayah serta ibunya sudah tiba di hotel.

Lalu Naruto pun membuka chat system dan memberi tahu kedua adik dan kedua orang tuanya bahwa dia baik-baik saja, dan sebentar lagi akan pulang.

Sepertinya, meskipun sinyal tidak didapatkan di dunia ilusi ini, dia masih bisa berbicara pada adik dan kedua orang tuanya yang telah masuk dalam Party melaui system [Voice Chat]

Sebelumnya Naruto dan kedua adiknya sudah memeriksa batas sistem antara milik Naruto dan milik mereka berdua. Sementara ini mereka mendapati bahwa selama berada didalam Party, mereka mendapat sebagian kemampuan [New Player] seperti Naruto, diantaranya adalah: System Growth, Status, Exp Sharing, Learning Skill, Temporary Inventory dan Voice Chat.

.

'Hmm... apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan dungeon ini?' pikir Naruto yang memasang pose berfirkir sambil menghadap pintu masuk Dungeon.

Beberapa hari lagi dia akan pulang ke Jepang, jadi menaklukan Dungeon lantai demi lantai akan merepotkan dan makan waktu lama.

Meskipun dia masuk kedalam dungeon bersama seluruh keluarganya, rasanya tidak mungkin untuk menaklukkan seluruh dungeon yang berada didalam barier dunia ilusi ini.

'Hmm... kesempatan menaklukkan dungeon seperti ini sangatlah jarang. ( _ini pertama kalinya Naruto menemukan hal seperti ini_ ). Kalau aku membiarkanya begitu saja, ada kemungkinan orang lain yang akan menaklukkanya. Dan dungeon ini sangatlah cocok untuk menaikkan level. Buktinya saja aku sudah naik menjadi level 11. Dari level 9 menuju level 11, itu artinya aku mendapatkan 2 level hanya karena menyelesaikan [Lantai 1]?'

Sangat wajar jika Naruto mendapatkan 2 level Up di [Lantai 1] ini, karena Naruto melawan monster yang berlevel antara 5-20, yang artinya dua kali lipat lebih kuat dari dirinya saat itu (Level 9).

'Ugh. . . , rasanya sangat aneh bisa naik level semudah ini hanya karena membasmi monster di lantai 1 dalam waktu kurang dari 2 jam. Karena selama satu tahun ini, aku bahkan hanya bisa mencapai level 9. Hahhh~~' pikir Naruto diakhiri dengan helaan nafas.

Inilah penyebab Naruto memilih fokus untuk menyelasikan Main Quest miliknya dengan tujuan mendapatkan [ **Up +9 Level, Exp 9,999,999,999]** dan malas melakukan Random Quest, karena Exp yang didapat ketika menyelesaikanya sangatlah sedikit.

Secara Logic, Naruto sudah tahu dia akan mendapatkan Exp yang banyak dan cepat naik level jika membunuh orang lain ketika perang berlangsung. Tapi Naruto selalu menolak pemberitahuan misi perang, karena itu bertentangan dengan misi utamanya, sehingga dia lebih memilih mencuri senjata mereka dan hanya mendapatkan sedikit Exp. Oleh sebab itulah sampai saat itu dia hanya memiliki level 9.

Lalu, sekarang ini dia telah menemukan tambang Exp yang telah lama dia cari-cari. Tentu rasanya akan sangat rugi jika membiarkanya begitu saja.

Apa yang terjadi jika dia membiarkan dungeon ini begitu saja? Bisa jadi nanti terdapat orang yang menaklukkan dungeon terlebih dahulu. Benar-benar rugi bukan? Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanya begitu saja bukan? Ini sama halnya ketika kau ingin memungut anak kucing manis yang ditinggalkan di kardus di pinggir toko ketika hujan! Bagaimana rasanya ketika kau menemukan kucing itu diambil orang lain ketika kau pulang kerumah sebentar untuk mengambil payung? Bagaimana rasanya ketika benda imut yang ingin kau miliki diambil orang lain? Itu benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan, bukan?!

Jadi?

'Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menaklukkan dungeon ini sebelum didahului orang?'

Jawabanya hanya satu!

Yaitu...

"Yosh! Sudah diputuskan! **Akan** **kuledakkan seluruh dungeon ini**!" ucap Naruto dengan mantap sepenuh hati, seraya mengeluarkan beberapa bom nuklir yang beberapa bulan lalu pernah dicurinya.

Dari banyaknya jenis Bom nuklir yang dimiliki Naruto, kali ini dia memilih benda yang telah dikenal dunia dengan nama [Tsar Bomba] versi baru, yaitu bom hidrogen termonuklir buatan negara Rusia yang sudah diperbesar daya ledaknya.

Dulu, pada tahun 1961, generasi pertama bom nuklir ini bisa menghasilkan ledakan sebesar 57 megaton dengan diameter inti bola api sekitar 2.3 kilometer diikuti dengan lebar area ledak mencakup lebih dari 40 kilometer, sehingga seluruh bangunan yang terbuat dari bahan apapun dan berada di radius 55 kilometer hancur total, serta kemunculan awan ledak setinggi 64 kilometer. Adapun hawa panas yang ditimbulkan dapat dirasakan hingga radius 270 kilometer dari pusat ledakan. Sedemikian tingginya panas yang ditimbulkan, menyebabkan manusia yang berada di jarak 100 kilometer, kulitnya akan terbakar stadium tiga. ( _itulah kata internet_ )

Dan dari data yang dia dapatkan ( _ketika mencurinya_ ) kemungkinan satu bomb [Tsar] generasi **terbaru** yang dicuri ini bisa menghasilkan 3 sampai 4 kali lipat ledakan dari **generasi lama**. Karena 50 tahun lebih telah berlalu sejak generasi pertama dibuat, jadi tidak heran daya ledak generasi sekarang beberapa kali lebih kuat.

'Karena daya ledaknya terlalu besar, para peneliti hanya menyimpanya sebagai alasan untuk ancaman bagi negara lain yang berani melawan Rusia. Dan karena aku kebetulan menemukan dungeon berisi monster di negara kecil ini. Akhirnya aku punya alasan yang logic untuk mencoba dan melihat kemampuan ledakan bom nuklir yang sesungguhnya. Hua ha ha ha!' pikir Naruto seraya menyusun beberapa bom [Tsar] versi terbaru dan memasang timer pacu ledak pada mereka.

Naruto tidak khawatir akan damage yang dihasilkan pada dunia ilusi ini. Karena seperti yang diketahuinya melalui skill [Analisis], barrier ilusi atau Instant Dungeon ini diciptakan oleh Gaia untuk memisah keberadaan supernatural dengan dunia normal. Dengan kata lain, sebesar apapun kerusakan yang terjadi didalam dunia ilusi ini tidak akan berpengaruh dengan dunia normal.

Meskipun Naruto tidak tahu kebenaran ada tidaknya keberadaan supernatural, dia tidak akan meragukan penjelasan Skill [Analysis]- _sensei_ yang selalu membantunya selama ini.

Hell, entah kenapa dia malah lebih semangat untuk mencobanya. Apakah ini pengaruh kemampuan [New Player] pemberian Alaya yang secara teori merupakan musuh bebuyutan Gaia. Atau pikiran kekanak-kanakanya yang ingin menyaksikan **petasan** terbesar didunia untuk pertama kalinya?

Dan kemungkinan besar tidak akan ada korban manusia jika aku meledakkan seluruh dungeon. Karena menurut informasi yang ada di internet, dungeon ini hanyalah ilusi yang muncul dalam mimpi. Seandainya mereka mati ketika melakukan explorasi dungeon, penalti yang mereka dapat hanyalah mereka tidak bisa masuk (login) ketika tidur dihari yang sama. Besok harinya barulah mereka bisa bermimpi berpetualang didalam dungeon lagi.

Tapi, kalau seandainya mereka akan benar-benar mati secara permanen juga bukan masalah. Salah mereka sendiri yang bersedia masuk kedalam dungeon untuk memenuhi kesenangan atau keserakahan mereka.

'Lagi pula aku benar-beanr 99% meragukan kematian mereka secara pernamanen setelah meng-[Analisis] informasi [Great Labyrinth] yang hanya merupakan kristalisasi dari pikiran para pengguna Game [The Age of Great Labyrinth].'

Dan secara logic, jika dungeon benar-benar nyata, tentu hal itu **jauh lebih berbahaya** lagi! Jika dibiarkan saja akan muncul lebih banyak manusia yang akan menjadi korban. Karena pengguna Game mobile ini sangat banyak hingga seluruh dunia ( _ **ratusan ribu**_ _lebih pengguna app_ ).

Jadi, lebih baik menghancurkanya sekarang untuk mengurangi jumlah korban dimasa depanya.

Keberadaan dungeon yang merupakan sarang monster sama persis dengan membiarkan pembuatan senjata api atau nuklir. Kalau didiamkan saja manusia yang memakainya akan semakin banyak, dan korban manusia akan semakin berjatuhan.

'Main Quest milikku adalah **menyelamatkan** umat manusia, bukan _melindungi_ mereka.'

'Jadi seandainya nanti aku terpaksa harus membunuh 1 manusia yang berbuat jahat untuk menyelamatkan 1.000 manusia lainya. Tentu hal terlogic yang kulakukan adalah membunuhnya dengan suka rela. Karena itu memang tugas dan tanggung jawabku setelah memiliki kekuatan absurd ini.'

'Mungkin sebagian orang tidak sanggup melakukan hal ini, tapi bagiku cukup mudah. Karena aku sudah menyaksikan bagaimana neraka dunia yang sesungguhnya setelah berkeliling dunia, contoh kecilnya seperti: perang dimana-mana, kelaparan, kerja paksa, wabah penyakit, dan lain sebagainya'

 _(meskipun Naruto belum mengetahui kehidupan Abbys, dia sudah mengetahui apa itu tanggung jawab dan melindungi sebagai pemilik kekuatan besar dari kehidupan para Yakuza)_

'Karena itulah aku berkeliling dunia, mencari banyak uang, membeli banyak obat-obatan, makanan, menghentikan peperangan, dan berusaha membantu serta mengurangi beban mereka.'

'Selama setahun ini aku tidak hanya berdiam diri, aku langsung terjun kelapangan untuk menyelesaikan tugasku sebisa mungkin.'

'Aku bukanlah Main karakter egois, tak berperasaan, atau bodoh tak berotak seperti sebuah cerita novel yang hanya mementingkan kehidupan sekitarnya.'

'Aku hidup di dunia nyata yang penuh ketidakadilan dan kekacauan ini.'

'Dan meskipun Aku sadar, bahwa diriku adalah manusia biasa yang lemah. Tapi, kalau aku kreatif dan bisa menggunakan system game yang absurd ini, kemungkinan yang ada didepanku menjadi tak terbatas.'

'Aku akan berjuang untuk menjadi lebih kuat, mengumpulkan skill sebanyak mungkin, mengumpulkan uang untuk membiayai organisasi kemanusian dan sarana pengobatan serta pendidikan.'

Meskipun saat ini dirinya hanya bisa menyalurkan bantuan dana atas nama keluarga/klan-nya dan kakeknya Jiraiya. Sebab bagi kebanyakan orang, sangat mustahil pemuda seperti dirinya bisa menghasilkan uang yang banyak. Paling tidak, dengan begini akan membuat nama keluarganya semakin terkenal dan kekuasaan klan Yakuza kakeknya semakin luas dan di akui di seluruh Jepang.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Saat ini di setiap bangunan yang berada di sekitar Gerbang Dungeon, Naruto telah meletakkan total 30 bom [Tsar] versi baru yang juga diperkuat daya ledaknya dengan mengaktifkan _beragam_ skill miliknya, contohnya seperti dengan mengalirkan _mana_ pada tiap bomb menggunakan skill [Mana Infuse], memperkuat efek ledaknya dengan [Mana Enhance], dan bermacam skill lainya.

Sama halnya seperti senjata api sejenis Pistol, Uzi, Riffle, Roket Laucher yang sering Naruto gunakan. [Hit Point] **dasar** dari semua senjata itu tidak berhubungan dengan status [STR] yang dia miliki. Karena semuanya tergantung dengan efek ledak dari peluru yang ditembakkan. Sangat berbeda dengan pisau, pedang, kapak, panah dan senjata manual lainya yang dipengaruhi dengan status [STR] dari player.

Juga sama halnya seperti [Granade] [C4] [Molotov] [Missile] [Ranjau] dan **item** lainya, daya ledak **dasar** mereka tidak berpengaruh dengan status milik Naruto. Hanya saja, kualitas ledakan mereka bisa ditambah dari daya ledak dasar dengan efek Skill dan Title yang dimilikinya.

Contohnya dengan Title [ **Destroyer** ] dan [ **Terrorist]** yang didapatkanya setelah menghancurkan banyak tempat persembunyian dan kamp milik musuh ketika perang-perang terjadi di Asia Tengah dan negara lainya ( _sehingga pasukan negara asing terpaksa mundur_ ), maka efek dari ledakan yang dihasilkan akan meningkat sebanyak 200%. Belum lagi jika ditambahkan skill passive dan aktif lainya milik Naruto.

Simplenya, saat ini daya ledak yang akan dihasilkan adalah 528% atau 5 kali lipat dari **efek** ledakan dasarnya, dikarenakan Naruto memiliki [2 Title] yang berkaitan dengan damage ledakan dan disertai banyaknya skill Passive/Aktive yang juga berkaitan dengan menambah kualitas **efek** ledakan seperti: [Trap Making] [Adcanced Trap Making] [Alchemy] [Chemical Mastery] [Bomb Mastery] [Advanced Bomb Mastery] [Crafting] [Production] [Planning] [Military Tactic] [Mana Infuse] [Mana Enhance] dan banyak skill lainya yang menambah sedikit persentase efek daya ledak.

Adapun alasan belum ada seorangpun yang menyadari keberadaan Naruto sampai sekarang, karena selalu aktifnya skill set penyamaran serta persembunyianya seperti: [Sneak] [Infiltrate] [Camuflage] [Hiding] [Stealth] [Invisibility] dan banyak skill lainya. Atau mungkin memang tidak ada orang di sekitar sini ( _menurut pemberitahuan system_ [ **Map** ])

Lalu, apakah 30 bom [Tsar] itu tidak kebanyakan?

Sebenarnya Naruto ragu sebanyak apa bom nuklir yang harus dia ledakan. Karena yang akan diledakkanya saat ini adalah dungeon yang tidak pernah ada sebelumnya didunia nyata. Lalu, mengingat jumlah lantai yang tersedia di dalam dungeon adalah 99, maka sudah pasti memakai 1 bom tidaklah cukup. Jadi, karena itulah dia menyiapkan bom yang **kira-kira** cukup untuk meledakkan satu pulau kecil tanpa sisa.

Jumlah total bom [Tsar] versi baru yang dia curi dari para peneliti hanyalah 35 buah, sementara sisanya adalah berpuluh-puluh versi lama dan generasi sebelumnya yang tidak terpakai. Jadi, 30 buah bom adalah jumlah maksimal yang bisa dia gunakan saat ini. Sementara 5 buah bom sisanya akan diteliti lebih lanjut, mungkin saja suatu saat dia memerlukanya.

.

Setelah Naruto memasang timer untuk 40 menit, dia pun menggunakan pakaian set Astronout lengkap dengan tabung oksigen. Lalu dengan menggunakan beragam skill seperti [Retreat] [Riding] [Teletekinesis] dan skill lainya, Naruto menerbangkan [Helicopter] dengan cepat untuk membawa dirinya sejauh mungkin dari area ledakan.

Lalu, 40 menit kemudian...

 **BLAAAAARRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT! ! ! ! !**

Muncullah ledakan matahari mini yang mampu menghapuskan sebagian **besar** wilayah negara Korea dari peta dunia.

Karena ledakan suuuuuuper besar ini berhasil menghancurkan seluruh kota Seoul dan banyak kota di sekitarnya, maka tentu saja [Cristal Ambiton] milik organsisasi bernama [Company] yang menjadi core dungeon dan tersimpan di bawah tanah disalah satu gedung kota Seoul juga ikut hancur tanpa sisa.

Dan barrier ilusi Instant Dungeon di seluruh kota pun langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

Hanya **satu kesalahan** dari rencana ini, yaitu Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa efek ledakan bom hidrogen termonuklir jauuuuuuh lebih kuat dari perkiraanya.

Bahkan efek sinar radiasi dan efek ledakan udara _hypersonic_ -nya berhasil menghantam Naruto yang sudah berada di ketinggian lebih dari 80 kilometer diatas langit!

Naruto tidak mengetahui dengan jelas sebesar apa ledakan dari 30 bom nuklir [Tsar] versi baru yang 3-4 kali lebih kuat dari versi lamanya, yang juga sudah diperkuat efek ledakanya sebesar +528% dengan menggunakan beragam skill yang dimiliknya. ( _ **30x3x5**_ _= sekitar_ _ **450**_ _kali lipat ledakan [Tsar] generasi pertama_ )

Saat itu yang hanya bisa dilakukan Naruto adalah panik dan berusaha menjauh dari ledakan.

Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah dunia yang retak ketika dia sedang mengeluarkan benda-benda besar dari [Inventory] untuk melindunginya dari ledakan radiasi nuklir, seperti: [ **Ice Berg** / Bongkahan Gunung Es ] [Tank] [Truk Air Minum] [Pesawat Kargo] [ **Kapal Induk** ] [ **Kapal Selam** ] dan lainya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"*nii*****!"

"B*ka-****!"

"Onii-****? ***** ******* **?"

"B***-ruto! *** ***** ****"

"Onii-chan, kau dimana?"

"Baka-ruto! Kau baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Bagaimana ini Karin-nee? Kenapa Onii-chan belum menjawab?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu"

"Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah sadar?

"Entahlah, akhirnya setelah sekitar 6 jam berlalu, status [Fainted] miliknya akhirnya telah hilang. Jadi seharusnya sekarang dia baik-baik saja sekarang"

"Tapi-tapii... Onii-chan belum menjawab!"

"Ugh..? Ruko, Karin? Kalian kah itu?" ucap Naruto yang terbangun karena suara dua adiknya.

"Onii-chan! Kau sudah sadar? Kau dimana? Apa kau diculik? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa belum pulang sampai tengah malam? Aku sudah-"

"Ruko-chan, jangan terus menanyainya seperti itu. Baka-Ruto akan bingung menjawabnya."

"Uhuk.. Uhukk... ah, kalian tidak perlu khwatir, aku tidak diculik atau semacamnya kok. Hanya saja suaraku serak karena-eh? Tunggu! Mana pakaianku?!" Naruto yang menjawab terhenti karena menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak mengenakan pakaian sehelaipun. Saat ini dirinya berada ditengah hutan sendirian.

"Onii-chan? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ruko khawatir.

"Ah, ti-tidak! Tidak apa-apa. Onii-chan baik-baik saja!" ucap Naruto seraya mengambil pakaian baru dan memasangnya dengan cepat. Juga meminum air mineral dingin karena dia kehausan.

"Ruto, kenapa smarphone milikmu tidak bisa dihubungi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Karin.

Tidak seperti Naruto, para anggota party tidak memiliki mini Map yang bisa digunakan untuk mencari anggota lainya. Karena itulah, keluarganya tidak bisa menemukanya setelah Smarphone miliknya rusak akibat ledakan.

"Ummm..." Naruto mengingat-ingat kembali bahwa hal terakhir kali yang dia alami ketika dunia ilusi hancur adalah seluruh tubuhnya terbakar meskipun sudah berlidung dengan memunculkan bongkahan gunung es yang sebelumnya didapatkanya di sekitar benua Antartika. Sepertinya, semua pakaianya hangus bersamaan dengan smarphone arloji dan lainya.

Naruto juga samar-samar mengingat dirinya muncul dilangit dunia nyata dalam keadaan telanjang dan terjun bebas diudara setelah hancurnya dunia ilusi. Dia juga sempat menggunakan Skill [Telekinesis] untuk mengurangi kecepatan jatuh sebelum akhirnya pingsan karena kelehan mental.

'Shit, seharusnya aku menggunakan pesawat jet untuk kabur bukanya helicopter. Tapi, saat itu aku berfirkir: [ _Jika pakai peswat jet, aku tidak bisa menyaksikan kemegahan ledakan petasan nuklir yang kupasang_ ]. Hell.., seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak berfikiran untuk menyaksikan ledakan matahari mini seperti itu! ! !' pikir Naruto.

"Onii-chan?"

"Eh? Ehem.. maaf, sepertinya smartphone milikku rusak. Dan, Ruko, apakah Tou-san dan Kaa-san masih bangun?"

"Umm.. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah tidur saat ini. Sebelumnya mereka juga khawatir dengan keadaan Onii-chan. Tapi setelah melihat status Onii-chan yang hanya pingsan, jadi mereka memilih tidur. Tou-san juga berkata [ _Kalau Onii-chan mu pingsan karena diculik, bukan masalah. Nanti juga penculiknya meminta tebusan. Tapi yang paling ku khwatirkan adalah kalau-kalau penculiknya itu seorang gadis_ ]." Ucap Naruko dengan polosnya.

'Oi! Siapa yang diculik! Dan kalau memang diculik, kenapa dia lebih mengkhawatirkan keperjakaanku daripada nyawaku!' pikir Naruto sesaat, meskipun dia tahu bahwa Tou-sannya percaya bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan bisa mengatasi masalah ini sendirian. Dia juga yakin kakek Jiraiya juga akan berkomentar yang sama seperti ayahnya. ( _perasaan antar pria yang rumit_ )

"Hahh~.. sudahlah.. lebih baik kalian juga tidur, karena sudah lewat tengah malam. Aku akan menceritakan selurunya nanti setelah sampai dirumah" ucap Naruto seraya memeriksa [Map]

"Kami masih belum ngantuk Ruto, saat ini kami berdua masih menonton film horor di TV. Apa kau tertarik?"

"E-err.. tidak, terima kasih!" ucap Naruto dengan cepat, karena dia tidak ingin mengetahui certia film menyeramkan tentang hantu yang keberadaanya menyalahi logic dunia normal.

Lalu, dia menggunakan [Telekinesis] untuk berjalan dan melompat di udara menuju jalan kota terdekat. Dua skill yang di dapat dari gabungan skill ini adalah [Sky Walk Lv 93] dan [Sky Dive Lv 87].

Berbeda dengan skill terbang yang tidak logic serta mustahil dilakukan oleh manusia dan hanya bisa dilakukan oleh binatang yang menggunakan sayap, [Sky Walk] dan [Sky Dive] ini berhasil dilakukan dengan bantuan [Telekinesis] untuk membuat medan padat di bawah kedua kaki, sehingga memungkinkan dirinya berdiri, berjalan, maupun melompat diudara.

 _(saat ini Naruto belum mengetahui bahwa ada manusia yang bisa terbang, jadi dia berkreasi sendiri dengan bantuan skill [Telekinesis])_

"Nee-chan, jangan menakut-nakuti Onii-chan!"

"Yaa.. ya.. baiklah.. _krauk krauk.._ " ucap Karin yang terdengar seperti ngemil sesuatu.

"Terima kasih Ruko-chan" Naruto menambah kecepatannya melaju diudara.

"Apa Onii-chan akan pulang malam ini? _Karin Nee.. itu keripik kentang punyaku!_ "

"Hnn.. mungkin aku akan pulang sekitar 2 jam lagi. Sepertinya aku terlempar cukup jauh" jawab Naruto menghiraukan keributan dua adiknya, seraya dia kembali memeriksa peta. Sepertinya dia terlempar di dekat kota lainya yang memiliki jarak lebih dari 100 kilometer dari kota Seoul.

"Ummm, bagaimana kalau sekarang Onii-chan ceritakan padaku tentang apa yang membuat Onii-chan pingsan?"

"Baiklah, karena kalian belum tidur. Aku akan menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku. Siang tadi, ketika Onii-chan mencari-"

Dan Naruto pun mulai bercerita kepada Naruko tentang pengalamanya baru-baru ini.

Tidak lama kemudian dirinya menemukan jalan tol yang ada disamping hutan.

Naruto pun mengeluarkan salah satu barang temuan/curianya, yaitu mobil Sport Ferrary yang dulunya di miliki oleh salah satu organisasi Yakuza jahat dari dalam [Inventory] dan menggunakanya untuk pulang menuju hotel dengan cepat.

Naruto bisa saja pulang lebih cepat menggunakan Heli atau pesawat Jet menuju rumahnya, tapi hal itu terlalu mencolok. Meskipun skill set penyusupanya selalu aktif, hal itu tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan keanehan pesawat yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menghilang didalam kota.

Dalam perjalanan, Naruto pun berbincang santai dengan kedua adiknya. Meskipun keduanya sempat marah-marah setelah selesai mendengarkan detail perbuatan bodohnya baru-baru ini.

Dalam perjalanan dia juga memeriksa Notification Update [Status] miliknya dan apa saja [Loot Item] yang baru didapatnya di dalam Inventory.

Karena terlalu banyak pemberitahuan mendapatkan Exp dari membunuh monster atau Loot, dia pun mempercepat membaca Notification dengan skill Fast [Reading]

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto menyeringai licik ketika melihat beberapa pemberitahuan terakhir, yaitu:

[Instant Dungeon **Blast** Level 1 added to Skill List]  
[Instant Dungeon **Escape** Level 1 added to Skill List]  
[Instant Dungeon **Create** Level 1 added to Skill List]  
 **[ID Create: Great Age Dungeon Floor 1 Unlocked]**  
 **[ID Create: Great Age Dungeon Floor 2 - 99 Locked]**

"Ku ku ku ku Ha ha ha ha Hua ha ha ha ha hk- Uhuk! Uhuk!" ucap Naruto dengan nada _Chunni Villain Favorite_ -nya sambil terbatuk keselek dan terus melaju di ditengah malam dengan mobil curianya.

( _sama seperti Han Jee-han, Naruto mendapatkan ID Create tergantung dengan jenis Instant Dungeon yang pernah ditemuinya, juga tergantung level up Skill [ID Create] yang disiapkan Gaia_ )

"Onii-chan? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hahh~... tawa Villainnya muncul lagi!"

"Hei, Ruko, Karin, ada hal yang menarik! Sepertinya kita masih bisa menaklukkan dungeon itu untuk kesempatan lainya!"

.

.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, saat ini dia kembali dicari-cari dan diburu oleh banyak orang. Terutama penghuni Abbys di negara Korea. Ini dikarenakan dirinya menggagalkan rencana organisasi [Company] yang berusaha menciptakan dewa buatan.

Penyebab dirinya masih belum ditemukan sampai saat ini ( _bahkan memakai sihir_ ) dikarenakan banyak Set Skill bersembunyi miliknya yang selalu aktif sekaligus dan memiliki level yang sangat tinggi.

Apa boleh buat, selama setahun lebih ini dirinya yang merupakan kriminal Internasional, selalu menggunakan semua set skill itu hampir nonstop, sehingga kebanyakn skillnya sudah mencapai evolusi fase kedua atau ketiga.

Sekarang, organisasi supernatural pun mulai aktif mencari identitas pelaku peledakan dungeon (Naruto).

Apa yang terjadi nantinya? Sampai jumpa lagi...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **[To be continued]**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **# Author Note dan Jawaban dari pertanyaan reader dari Review serta PM #**

Di chapter ini, meskipun tanpa menggunakan beberapa [Book Skill] yang baru-baru ini didapatkanya setelah menyelesaikan dungeon. Naruto juga mendapatkan banyak Skill baru lainya yang berhubungan dengan dunia Supernatural dikarenakan Status Poin miliknya melewati batas tertentu, seperti:

Ultimate Strength (Passive) Lv Max, +50% Physical Attack Power, -50% mana Consumption Physical Skill. (get after STR reach 300)

Ultimate Vitality (Passive) Lv Max, +50% Regeneration HP, -50% mana Consumption Vitality Skill. (get after VIT reach 300)

Ultimate Dexterity (Passive) Lv Max, +50% Movement Speed, -50% mana Consumption Movement Skill. (get after DEX reach 300)

 **Ultimate Magic (Passive) Lv Max, +50% mana Attack Power, -50% mana Consumption Magic Skill. (get after INT reach 300)** ( _silakan periksa manga The Gamer_ _chapter 139_ )

Ultimate Magic Control (Passive) Lv Max, +50% Regeneration MP, -50% mana Consumption Magic Skill. (get after WIS reach 300)

Ultimate Luck (Passive) Lv Max, +50% possibility Random Drop, +50% Chance Critical Attack. (get after LUK reach 300)

 _ **Dan bermacam Skill lainya yang didapatkan Han Jee-han ketika dia mendapatkan Skill baru setelah mencapai Status Poin tertentu**_

.

Ada yang bertanya kenapa Gaia tidak menghapuskan Naruto setelah dia membuat kekacauan diseluruh dunia?

Jawabanya mungkin karena sampai saat ini, Naruto melakukan semua kekacauan itu hanyalah dengan murni taktik dan trik yang sudah direncanakan dengan detail seperti halnya kemampuan manusia normal yang profesional ( _seperti aktor film Mission Impossible, Jet Lee, Jacky chan, dll_ ). Jadi, yang dilakukanya tidak diangap kekuatan supranatural seperti yang berasal dari Gaia, karena orang-orang menganggapnya hal normal dan tidak aneh.

Atau, mungkin karena Naruto belum dikenali dengan peratuan hukum yang mengatur dunia, sebab sampai sekarang jati dirinya belum diketahui sama sekali.

Atau, karena semua yang dilakukan Naruto tidaklah menganggu kehidupan orang lain dan bukanlah tindakan [kriminal], karena Naruto memberikan emas batangan sebagai ganti tumpukan kertas di bank, mengambil barang dari penjahat, mengambil senjata untuk keselamatan orang banyak, dll?

Atau, mungkin karena Naruto mendapatkan kekuatanya dari [Alaya]. Sehingga [Gaia] tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap Naruto. Hua ha ha!

.

Dan jawaban bagi yang bertanya bagaimana Naruto mencuri uang di bank atau senjata adalah:

Naruto bisa menyelinap masuk dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, atau menyamar, atau melumpuhkan musuh dengan bermacam skill bela diri yang dia miliki. Membuka brankas cukup mudah, entah itu dengan meledakkan pintunya, mencuri nomer pinnya, atau dengan meng _hack_ kunci elektroniknya. Setelah itu, yang perlu dilakukan adalah memasukkan semua lemari, kotak, atau brankas kecil lainya kedalam cheat super bernaman [Inventory].

Sisanya ialah melarikan diri dengan cepat menggunakan mobil yang dikeluarkan dari [Inventory], atau mengganti samaran, atau bersembunyi atau malah berbaur dengan orang banyak. Tentu dengan bantuan system [Map] serta skill set penyelundupan, penyamaran, dan lainya tentu itu merupakan hal mudah.

.

Penyebab Logic dungeon bisa hancur, karena seperti yang dibuktika Han Jee-han, dungeon ini adalah buatan manusia, dan dinding dungeon bisa dihancurkan dengan damage fisik atau magic. Sama seperti di manga.

.

Dan penyebab Naruto tidak tewas setelah terkena radiasi ledakan nuklir disaat-saat terakhir, karena saat itu dia masih dalam proses Level Up berkali-kali sebanyak 510 kali, sehingga HP dan MP miliknya selalu penuh kembali. Seandainya dia tidak dalam proses level up, 99.99% dia akan mati saat itu juga karena damage ledakan nuklir lebih dari 9,999,999 Hit!

Penjelasan kenapa Naruto langsung naik level sebanyak 510 sangatlah logic. Di dalam _manga_ dikatakan bahwa kemungkinan Level monster yang ada di dungeon bisa sampai Lv 990. Jadi, kalau dibandingkan dengan Naruto yang _hanya_ bertambah 510 level setelah meledakkan seluruh dungeon, maka perubahan sekecil ini tidaklah perlu dipermasalahkan.

Saat ini Kishi juga tidak tahu sekuat apa monster di Lantai 99, tapi kalau membandingkan ledakan 450 bom nuklir [Tsar] yang kekuatanya setara dengan lebih dari 25.000 megaton atau setara dengan beberapa meteor jatuh. Maka kemungkinan besar berhasil membuat monster level tinggi terbunuh, karena membuat mereka keracunan radiasi efek samping dari ledakan yang lebih berbahaya daripada Curse, Virus, maupun Venom. Selain itu, efek ledakan juga telah menghancurkan Core Dungeon, yaitu [Cristal Ambition] milik organisasi [Company] yang berada hanya 2 kilometer dibawah permukaan tanah. ( _seperti yang ada di manganya_ )

.

Lalu, selama ini Level God yang ada di Organisasi Abbys tidaklah terlalu hebat. Mereka bukanlah Greater God seperti halnya Gaia atau Alaya. Coba saja baca di chapter-chapter komik [The Gamer], pasti pertarungan mereka melawan Han Jee-han dan lainya tidak akan sampai menghancurkan seluruh kota atau menenggelamkan Negara kecil seperti Korea.

Kalau menciptakan atau menghancurkan Negara mini seperti Korea saja tidak bisa, mana mungkin mereka bisa disebut [God] bukankah itu Logic? Levelnya terlalu rendah! ( **LOL** )

.

Dan apa salahnya Naruto meledakkan Dungeon bersama kota Seoul dan kota-kota sekitarnya? Bukankah itu cara terlogic untuk menaklukkan dungeon dengan cepat? ( _lagipula, itu juga cuma dunia ilusi, seperti dijelaskan pada chapter 146_ ).

Menaklukkan dungeon, lantai demi lantai sangatlah merepotkan dan terlalu **Mainsteram**. Bukankah menghancurkanya dengan sihir tingkat tinggi atau teknologi lebih keren?

.

 **Bagi yang bertanya tentang perbedaan antara [** **The Gamer** **] Han Jee-han dan [** **New Player** **] Namikaze Naruto, jawabanya adalah:**

Pertama, tentu Skill awal yang mereka terima: [Gamer Mind] dan [Logic Mind].

Lalu, Han Jee-han mendapatkan kekuatanya dari [Gaia], sedangkan Namikaze Naruto mendapatkanya dari [Alaya]

Jee-han masih _mengaku_ sebagai Game Addict (Pecandu Game), sedangkan Naruto adalah orang yang benar-benar sudah terlalu banyak bermain berbagai macam game sampai-sampai suka mencari game baru.

Han Jee-han menggunakan kekuatan dasar [The Gamer] miliknya tidak sampai maksimal, sedangkan Naruto mengeksploitasi dan mengabuse kekuatan dasar [New Gamer] milkinya semaksimal mungkin. Terutama kemampuan Chatting ( _bersama adiknya_ ), Map ( _mencari jalan pintas_ ), dan Inventory ( _mencuri, ehem! maksudnya memasukkan benda apapun yang terlihat menarik_ ).

Sementara ini, Han Jee-han _lebih_ berpengalaman dan mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupan di Abbys / Underworld / Backworld atau sebutan apapun untuk kehidupan supernatural. Karena Naruto tidak pernah bertemu langsung (menyadari) bahwa dia bertemu pengguna kemampuan supernatural. Sekarang bisa dibilang Jee-han sudah menjadi salah satu penghuni di dunia Abbys, sedangkan Naruto hanyalah Mercenary, Terrorist, Pirate atau Thief yang berkeliaran di dunia normal.

Perbedaan lainya antara Naruto dan Jee-han adalah Naruto tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam melawan manusia secara langsung atau bertarung secara kelompok. Karena Naruto hanyalah penyendiri yang lebih suka menyelinap dan melarikan diri.

Insting dan refleks yang dimiliki tubuh Jee-han lebih baik daripada milik Naruto. Karena Han Jee-han selalu melatih tubuh dan pikirannya, berbeda dengan Naruto sangat jarang melatih tubuhnya dan lebih mementingkan melatih pikiranya.

Saat ini, dalam pertarungan Jee-han lebih berfokus menggunakan berbagai macam serangan sihir, sedangkan Naruto saat ini hanya bisa menggunakan kemampuan serangan fisik, dan meskipun nantinya dia mulai belajar sihir, tentu levelnya tidak setinggi Jee-han. ( _kecuali Telekinesis yang selalu Naruto pakai_ )

Dalam bertempur, Jee-han terlalu banyak bicara. Sedangkan Naruto memilih untuk efisien dan tanpa ampun [Talk Less, Do More]

Han Jee-han lebih sering mengandalkan Status terutama [INT], dan ini terbukti dengan dia yang juga memasang berbagai macam Accesoris peningkat Status sihir. Sedangkan Naruto tidak terlalu memperdulikan status dan lebih mengandalkan [ **Stacking Buff** ] atau menumpuk efek skill yang dimilikinya.

Jee-han saat ini hanya menggunakan senjata manual yang bergantung dengan Status, tidak seperti Naruto yang menggunakan alat yang kekuatanya tidak bergantung dengan Status. Jadi, kalau diperkirakan untuk jangka panjangnya, tentu kemampuan serangan Han Jee-han akan semakin meningkat seiring dengan pertumbuhanya, sedangkan kekuatan serangan alat/senjata milik Naruto _terbatas/stagnan/tetap_ tidak berubah meskipun dia sudah tumbuh kuat ( _kecuali dengan efek selain status_ )

Naruto selalu menggunakan kemampua skillnya hampir nonstop kapan saja dan dimana saja, sedangkan Jee-han hanya pada waktu-waktu tertentu.

Kishi harap tidak ada yang bilang kalau Skill Naruto itu Over Power, karena yang dipakainya hanyalah skill **manusia normal** yang bisa dipakai oleh umum. Bukan skill supernatural ngak logic seperti Jee-han.

Dan penyebab Level Skill Naruto lebih tinggi, karena dia lebih aktif dalam menggunakannya secara bersamaan, bukan seperti Jee-han yang lebih aktif menaikan level dan Status. Persis seperti yang Jee-han katakan pada **chapter 126** , dirinya adalah mesin [Grinding] yang hanya mengetahui Level up dengan usaha manual, bukan seperti Naruto yang mencari kelemahan dalam system untuk dimanipulasi.

Nah, untuk sementara ini saja perbedaan yang Author tulis. Kalau kalian ingin menambahkan, Kishi akan berterima kasih dan mempersilakanya.

.

By the way, ada yang nanya siapa favorite Heroine Kishi di manga [The Gamer]. Dan jawabanya adalah [ **Hwan Sung-ah** ] gadis polos imut baik hati yang punya bapak serem dan overprotective. Haha.. hubungan Han Jee-han sama gadis ini bikin ngakak!

.

Lalu, bagi yang sebelumnya bertanya bagaimana status Naruto pada level 9 yang tidak ditambahkan dengan bonus Title adalah:

 _Name: Namikaze Naruto  
_ _Lv_ _:_ _9  
Class: New Player  
Title: [Siscon]  
_ _HP_ _:_ _140/140  
_ _MP_ _:_ _430/430  
_ _STR_ _:10_ _VIT_ _:_ _14_ _DEX_ _: 11  
_ _INT_ _:_ _43_ _WIS_ _: 42_ _LUK_ _: 14  
_ _Point_ _: 30_

Bagaimana? Sangat payah bukan?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Character Status terupdate:**

Name: **Namikaze Naruto  
** Lv: **519*****  
Class: New Player  
Title: [Siscon] [Skill Master] [Skill King] [Genius] [Logician] [Young Master] [Plunderer] [Schemer] [Collector] [Merchant] [Generous] [Hero] [Most Wanted] [Covert] [Destroyer] [Terrorist] **[Annihilator] [Vicious Terrorist] [Nature Enemy of Monster] [Nature Killer] [Dungeon Conqueror] [Dungeon Smasher] [City Destroyer] [Calamity Bringer] [True Hero]  
** HP: 19375/19375* **  
**MP: 46620/46620**  
 **[Regen HP: 2082,8/menit] [Regen MP: 7184,1/menit ]****  
** STR: 752 - VIT: 775 - DEX: 753 **  
**INT: 1036 - WIS: 1041 - LUK: 502 **  
**Point: **2580**  
Money: 2.965.500Yen + **958.452.000Won** \+ 20.000.000Yuan + 1.000.000USD + 1.000.000Euro _(ini Cuma uang yang dibawa Naru, masih banyak simpananya dibermacam Bank)_

 **Titles:  
** [Siscon]: +100% All Status when Protect a Sister.  
 _As long as to protect my Sister, I am Invisible! (Asalkan untuk melindungi adikku, aku tak terkalahkan!)  
_ [Skill Master]: +10INT +10WIS +10%Boost Skill Growth  
 _Unlock 1.000 Skills (dapatkan 1.000 skill)  
_ [Skill King]: +50INT +50WIS +50% Boost Skill Growth  
 _Unlock 5.000 Skills (dapatkan 5.000 skill)  
_ [Genius]: +5INT  
 _Unlock 1.000 Skills and have 100INT (dapatkan 1.000 skill dan 100INT)  
_ [Logician]: +5WIS  
 _Unlock 1.000 Skills and have 100WIS (dapatkan 1.000 skill dan 100WIS)  
_ [Young Master]: +2 All Status  
 _Gain 100 Followers (dapatkan 100 pengikut)  
_ [Plunderer]: +25% Loot Obtained  
 _Steal 10.000G (menucuri sebanyak 10.000G/sekitar10.000.000 Yen)  
_ [Schemer]: +3INT +3WIS  
 _Succesfully 300 Schemes (selesaikan 300 rencana jahat)  
_ [Collector]: +10LUK  
 _Collect 1.000 Rare Items (kumpulkan 1.000 item langka)  
_ [Merchant]: +3LUK  
 _Sold 1.000G and Buy 1.000G (Jual 1.000G dan beli 1.000G)  
_ [Generous]: +5LUK +5VIT  
 _Help 1.000 People (menolong 1.000 orang)  
_ [Hero]: +10% All Status  
 _Save 10.000 People (menyelamatkan 10.000 orang)  
_ [Most Wanted]: +5% All Status  
 _Became a Internationally Wanted Person (menjadi orang yang dicari diseluruh dunia)  
_ [Covert]: +200% Boost Stealth related Skill  
 _Go Throught a Year from 1.000 Pursuer (selamat dari 1.000 pengejar selama 1 tahun)  
_ [Destroyer]: +100% Damage Non-Living  
 _Destroy 1000 Building (hancurkan 1000 bangunan)  
_ [Terrorist]: +100% Damage Bomb Type  
 _Destroy 1000 Building with Bomb (hancurkan 1000 bangunan dengan bomb)  
_ **[Annihilator]:** +200% Damage Non-Living  
 _Destroy 10.000 Building (hancurkan 10.000 bangunan)_  
 **[Vicious Terrorist]:** +200% Damage Bomb Type  
 _Destroy 10.000 Building with Bomb (hancurkan 10.000 bangunan dengan bomb)  
_ **[Nature Enemy of Monster]:** +200% Damage to Monster  
Chain kill of 10.000 monsters (pembunuhan berantai untuk 10.000 monster)  
 **[Natural Killer]:** +100% more Damage to **Every** Chain Kill.  
Chain kill of 10.000 soul (pembunuhan berantai untuk 10.000 jiwa)  
 **[Dungeon Conqueror]:** +10 All Status **  
**Completion of a dungeon (menaklukkan satu dungeon) **  
[Dungeon Smasher]:** +10% All Status  
Destroying of a dungeon (menghancurkan satu dungeon) **  
[City Destroyer]:** +5% All Status  
Destroy Several Cities (hancurkan beberapa kota besar)  
 **[Calamity Bringer]:** +200% Damage to Living and Non- Living.  
Achieve damage 9,999,999 Hit (capai serangan 9,999,999 Hit)  
 **[True Hero]:** +25% All Status. **  
** _Save 1.000.000 People (menyelamatkan 1.000.000 orang)  
_

**Skills:** **  
** **[Logic Mind]** Allows the user to analyze more logically, more focused, and Immune to any psychological status effects.  
 **[Gamer's Body]** Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.

 **Other Skills:**  
[Sleepping] [Resting] [Psychokinesis] [Telekinesis] [Mana Regeneration] [Medium Mana Capacity] [Large Mana Capacity] [Extra Large Mana Capacity] [Mana Affinity] [Mana Control] [Advanced Mana Control] [Reduce Mana Cost] [Mana Infuse] [Mana Enhance] [Physical Endurance] [Pain Endurance] [Observe] [Inspection] [Analysis] [Sense Danger] [Hand to Hand Mastery] [Throwing Mastery] [Knife Mastery] [Sword Mastery] [Gun Mastery] [Advanced Gun Mastery] [Expert Gun Mastery] [Bow Mastery] [Spear Mastery] [Chemical Mastery] [Bomb Mastery] [Advanced Bomb Mastery] [Copying] [Duplicating] [Focus] [Paralel Thinking] [Accelerated Thinking] [Memorize] [Searching] [Farming] [Gardening] [Nursing] [Riding] [Cooking] [Massage] [Fishing] [Washing] [Camping] [Harvest] [Writing] [Reading] [Scanning] [Yoga] [Meditate] [Presence Detection] [Praying] [Painting] [Drawing] [Web Designing] [Karate] [Acupuncture] [Judo] [Negotiating] [Wushu] [Boxing] [Mechanism] [Arithmetic] [Linguistic] [Psychology] [Theology] [Pharmacy] [Learning] [Teaching] [Training] [Taming] [Linguist] [Mapping] [First Aid] [Surgery] [Climbing] [Tailoring] [Crafting] [Compounding] [Production] [Blacksmith] [Shooting] [Aiming] [Accuracy] [Precise] [Sniping] [Magic Trick] [Hunting] [Trap Making] [Advanced Trap Making] [Disarming Trap] [[Advanced Disarming Trap]] [Dismantling] [Programming] [Taekwondo] [Aikido] [Kendo] [Breeding] [Charm] [Dance] [Ventriloquism] [Singing] [Business] [Speech] [Manner] [Hacking] [Advanced Hacking] [Marketing] [Speaking] [Planning] [Military Tactic] [Selling] [Dealing] [Deception] [Persuading] [Knitting] [Acting] [Leadership] [Slide] [Surveillance] [Spy] [Hiding] [Stealth] [Invisibility] [Climb] [Crawl] [Sneak] [Infiltrate] [Camouflage] [Disguise] [Poker Face] [Sly] [Steal] [Plunder] [Lock Picking] [Stalking] [Run] [Retreat] [Dash] [Sprint] [Jump] [Maneuver] [Acrobat] [Sky Walk] [Sky Dive] [Live Drain] [ID: Create] [ID: Escape] [ID: Blast] [Ultimate Strength] [Ultimate Vitality] [Ultimate Dexterity] [Ultimate Magic] [Ultimate Magic Control] [Ultimate Luck] [Ultimate Protection] [Etc... Etc... Etc... Etc... Etc... Etc... Total: 8951 Skills. Option: [ **Hide Level: On** ]

 *** Total HP = VIT x 10 +** _ **150% (bonus skill ketika VIT 250 dan VIT 500)  
**_ **** Total MP = INT x 10 +** _ **350% (bonus skill ketika INT 250, INT 500 dan 1000 INT)  
**_ ***** Perhitungan penambahan point Level Up ialah setiap naik satu level maka akan mendapat 5 poin yang diletakkan random/acak secara otomatis dan 5 point yang bisa di bagikan secara manual. Sisa perhitunganya lainya ialah penambahan Title dan Growth (** _ **mendapatkan Point diluar Level UP**_ **).** __  
**** Karena bermacam tambahan efek Skill dan Status yang juga dimiliki Han Jee-han, seperti [Mana Regeneration] [Health Regeneration] dan skill lainya yang didapat ketika **Status Poin** mencapai batas tertentu, maka regenarasi milik Naruto juga berkali-kali lipat. ( _sama seperti di manga [The Gamer], regenerasi bertambah 1% setiap 10 Poin VIT dan WIS. Jadi, naruto yang memiliki_ [VIT: 775] _dan_ [WIS: 1041], _maka_ _**paling sedikit**_ _dia_ _memiliki 7,77 dan 10,4 kali lipat regenerasi pada HP dan MP._ )

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Main Quest terupdate:**

[ _Quest Notification_ ]  
[From Alaya: _The_ _Main Quest_!]  
[Selamatkan ras manusia yang ada di bumi dari kepunahan untuk 1.000 tahun kedepan. Atau paling tidak selamatkan minimum 999,999,999,999 orang.]  
[ _Completion Award_ : Up +9 Level, Exp 9,999,999,999]  
[Total yang diselamatkan saat ini: 000,00 **1,004,732** orang] *****

 *** Bertambah setelah meledakkan dungeon.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Perlu diingat, bagi Naruto **status** tidaklah begitu penting, karena itu hanya kumpulan angka yang melambangkan batas kemampuan tubuh. Dalam pertarungan nyata, strategi, skill, pengalaman dan pemikiran yang lebih berpengaruh. Percuma memiliki kekuatan besar, tapi pada akhirnya kalah karena terlalu percaya diri atau tidak bisa mengunakan kemampuan miliknya sampai maksimal.

Bukti logic-nya adalah para tokoh jahat **super kuat** seperti [Maou, Devil, Witch, Naga, Final Boss, dll] yang selalu kalah karena sesuatu hal _**cliche**_ yang sangat sepele? Benar bukan?

Jadi, reader tidak perlu khawatir Naruto akan berubah menjadi [One Punch-man] di chap depan, karena untuk sementara Naruto akan tetap memilih bertarung memakai senjata api yang **damagenya tidak berubah** dan tidak terpengaruh dengan status yang dimilinya yang sudah hampir seperti **demigod**.

Silakan tunggu _**Twist**_ logic berikutnya!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

Kishi, [ **Log** **Off** ]!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3** **–** **To Vanquish Evil Organization**

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto, Etc**_

 _Genre: Humor_ _,_ _Adventure, Fantasy, Action_

 _Rating: M_

 _Warning: Alternate_ _Canon_ _, Out of Character,_ _ **Alternate Manga Universe**_ _[The Gamer]_

Summary: Namikaze Naruto (18) seorang Siscon, mendapatkan kemampuan **[New Player]**. Ketika dia berlibur ke Korea bersama dua adiknya, dia bertemu dengan Han Jee-han **(The Gamer)**. Bertemu organisasi Abbys, dan seterusnya. Fic ini memakai setting Gaia di dunia Han Jee-han. (Real RPG-Type?) Genre: Adventure, Humor, Fantasy, AU (The Gamer Universe)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

# The Gamer, Han Jee han #

# Besok harinya, setelah terjadi peledakan dungeon oleh Naruto #

Karena baru-baru ini terjadi penculikan pada ketua kelas Kim Yoo-jin, maka Jee-han juga memutuskan ikut bermalam dirumah sahabat karibnya Sun-il.

Kenapa harus di rumah sahabatnya? Karena keluarga Sun-il adalah guild/clan [Chunbumoon] yang baru-baru ini dimasukinya secara resmi sebagai anggota. ( _begitu juga halnya dengan ketua kelas_ )

Lalu, pagi-pagi sekali, pembawa berita dari clan utama [Danueimoon] menyampaikan berita pada ketua klan [Chunbumoon] tentang kejadian aneh, yaitu menghilangnya masalah besar yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu kota, The Mysterious Labyrinth aka The Great Labyrinth.

Menanggapi hal ini, Klan Chunbumoon, Klan Yunhonmoon dan klan-klan Korea lainya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkanya. Karena dengan menghilangnya Dungeon Labyrinth yang merupakan sumber masalah, wilayah yang dilindungi mereka menjadi semakin damai. Paling-paling mereka cuma penasaran akan penyebab menghilangnya Dungeon.

Mungkin hanya terdapat terdapat sekelompok kecil yang tidak suka dengan menghilangnya dungeon ini. Terutama organisasi [Company] dan organisasi jahat Abbys lainya yang telah bersusah payah bekerjasama merencanakan pembuatan Dungeon selama beberapa tahun ini.

Sudah pasti mereka tidak suka dengan kegagalan rencana mereka.

.

Setelah sarapan pagi, ketua kelas yang sangat rajin seperti biasa pergi menuju sekolah terlebih dulu ( _karena pagi hari senin ada rapat OSIS di sekolah_ ).

Sedangkan Jee-han dan sahabatnya Shin sun-il berangkat menuju sekolah dengan berjalan santai seperti biasanya sambil bercakap-cakap.

"Kabar yang pagi ini dibawa oleh agen dari clan utama [Danueimoon] benar-benar mengejutkan, Um.. siapa nama agen itu? Bora Jin? Kalau tidak salah?" ucap Jee-han berjalan santai sambil memasukkan kedua tanganya pada saku celana.

"Itu benar, wanita itu adalah agen klan [Danueimoon] yang sudah sering mengunjungi kakek. Dan tidak hanya dari clan utama, sebelum berangkat tadi, kakek juga mendapat telpon dari klan cabang lainya yang berhubungan dengan dunia abbys. Mereka memberikan informasi yang kesimpulanya hampir sama, yaitu bukan hanya server game [The Age of Great Labyrinth] yang menghilang tadi malam, bahkan gerbang labyrinth yang ada ditengah kota juga menghilang." ucap Sun-il yang berjalan santai disamping Jee-han

"Ughh..., rasanya menghilangnya Dungeon Great Labyrinth secara tiba-tiba terasa sangat aneh. Apakah orang atau organisasi yang membuat dungeon itu membatalkan rencana mereka sendiri? Atau mereka sengaja menghilangkan dungeon itu sebagai pengalih perhatian untuk menjalankan rencana jahat mereka yang sesungguhnya? Atau... ada organisasi lain yang membatalkanya? Akh... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti"

"Hmm... kalau ada organisasi Korea lain yang membatalkanya, tentu mereka akan melaporkanya pada klan utama [Danueimoon]. Kalau Organisasi luar negri...? Haha... mana mungkin ada organisasi luar yang bisa masuk tanpa sepengetahuan klan Utama. Sudahlah, yang paling penting, untuk sementara kita harus tetap bersiaga, kalau-kalau permasalahan ini masih berlanjut."

"Baiklah, apa katamu saja wakil guild yang terhormat. Hahh~~" jawab Jee-han dengan helaan nafas.

"Selain itu..., bagaimana dengan dirimu Jee-han? Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah menghilangnya Dungeon Great Labyrinth? Kulihat kau tidak terlalu bersemangat?"

"Entalah Sun-il, aku hanya merasa sedikit aneh akan semua ini. Meskipun disatu sisi aku merasa bahagia karena ketua kelas tidak lagi terlibat dengan Dungeon Labyrinth. Hanya saja, aku juga merasa sedikit tidak suka dengan menghilangnya tempat mudah untuk grinding Level up serta mengumpulkan item. Hahh~.. aku kan baru menyelesaikan lantai 7! Aku belum siap untuk kehilangan tambang Grinding EXP yang mudah!" ucap Jee-han dengan nada tidak ikhlas.

"Yaa..., aku sedikit mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Ketika melakukan [Party] bersamamu; kekuatanku memang berkembang dengan sangat pesat karena mudahnya level up. Bahkan aku juga sampai terkejut mendapati usahaku berlatih selama bertahun-tahun, bisa dengan mudahnya dilampaui hanya dengan waktu singkat. Kemampuanmu benar-benar cheat didunia ini. Tapi, hei lihatlah sisi positifnya, kali ini kita tidak terlibat akan sesuatu yang berbahaya seperti biasanya bukan?"

"Yah, kau benar Sun-il. Aku juga lega karena masalah kali ini tidak harus berakhir dengan melawan musuh super kuat seperti prisident [Company], [Arc Demon], [Penyihir Maniac], [Mystical Beast], [Demi god], atau semacamnya. Selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini, aku hampir berfikir setiap kejadian yang terjadi disekitarku pasti berujung dengan melawan musuh sejenis Field Boss atau Final Boss. Hah~..."ucap Jee-han dengan nada memelas.

"Haha.. benar juga. Ok, lebih baik kita lanjutkan pembicaraan tentang masalah ini ketika istirahat atau sepulang sekolah nanti. Kalau kita terus berbicara santai, nanti kita bisa terlambat sampai kesekolah." ucap Sun-il berusaha menyemangati temanya.

"Baiklah, selain itu memulai hari dengan mood suram seperti ini bukan gayaku. Yosh! Kalau dungeon memang benar-benar menghilang. Ayo kita cari tempat lain yang bisa digunakan untuk Grinding dan Level Up!" ucap Jee-han yang jiwanya kembali bersemangat seraya berlari menuju sekolah, sementara Sun-il juga tidak jauh ikut berlari disampingnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lalu sore harinya, sepulang dari sekolah Han Jee-han bersama sahabatnya Shin sun-il, ketua kelas Kim Yoo-jin dan seorang gadis tsundere Kwon Shi-yun memutuskan untuk memeriksa kembali tempat gerbang labyrinth yang sebelumnya pernah mereka masuki.

Tujuan mereka berempat hanyalah untuk memastikan kebenaran dengan mata mereka sendiri tentang informasi yang diterima dari masing-masing clan.

Dalam perjalan, mereka bertemu dengan gadis manis berambut coklat yang mengelus kucing kecil, Hwan sung-ah. Sepertinya dia berencana jalan-jalan bersama kucing piaraanya sambil menunggu dijemput oleh ayahnya, guru Hwan Sung-gon yang sepertinya masih ada kesibukan menulis laporan di sekolah.

Karena Jee-han takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan jika meninggalkan Sung-ah berjalan sendirian, maka Jee-han mengajaknya bergabung bersama mereka. ( _yang niatnya, Jee-han nanti akan mengantarkanya pulang kerumah atau hingga dijemput ayahnya, Hwan Sung-gon_ )

Begitu mereka memasuki Instant Dungeon yang dibuat Jee-han, mereka pun langsung memeriksa keadaan wilayah sekitar bersama-sama.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari medan ilusi, karena tidak menemukan bekas atau tanda-tanda keberadaan Labyrinth.

Dengan begini, akhirnya mereka bisa yakin bahwa Korea sudah aman dari teror Labyrinth yang menarik pikiran/jiwa penduduknya. Terutama ketua kelas Kim yoo-jin yang sebelumnya pernah menjadi korban labyrinth bisa bernafas dengan lega sekarang ini.

.

Karena hari semakin sore dan mendekati malam hari, maka mereka memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah.

Namun, setelah beberapa langkah mereka keluar dari Instant Dungeon milik Jee-han, kali ini mereka semua ditarik paksa, kembali masuk kedalam Instant dungeon berbeda.

.

 **Ping!  
[Kau telah dipaksa masuk kedalam Instant Dungeon, Rank High+]**

.

"Ugh.., apa yang terjadi kali ini?" tanya Sun-il.

"Tiba-tiba saja kita ditarik ke dalam medan ilusi lainya" ucap Shi-yun

"Jee-han?" tanya Sung-ah dengan suara imutnya, sementara kucing yang digendongnya mengeong pada Jee-han.

"Sung-ah, jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungimu."

"Je-jee-han... a-apa yang terjadi kali ini? A-apakah terdapat dungeon lainya?" ucap ketua kelas, Yoo-jin dengan nada takut sambil menggenggam erat bagian bawah kemeja milik Jee-han.

"Ketua kelas, jangan panik. Sepertinya ini bukan dungeon, melainkan hanya Instant Dungeon yang memaksa orang-orang tertentu memasukinya, terutama mereka yang memiliki banyak **energi sihir**." ucap Jee-han berusaha menenangkan Yoo-jin yang panik.

Jee-han bisa langsung mengenalinya, karena dulu dia juga pernah sendirian memasuki dungeon jenis ini satu kali ketika melawan Golem raksasa. Yaitu, jenis Instant Dungeon level S (High Plus), yang mana sekali masuk mereka tidak akan bisa keluar untuk waktu tertentu ( _minimal 1 jam, menurut chapter 57_ ).

Menurut Lolikiano Mistream (guru sihir Jee-han), selama didalam Instant Dungeon level S ini, semua orang yang memasukinya ( _kecuali mereka yang membuatnya_ ) tidak bisa meregenerasi Mana/Energi sihir mereka dengan normal ( _alami_ ), dan Dungeon ini sangat sulit untuk dihancurkan ( _kecuali dengan mengalahkan mereka yang membuatnya_ )

Dulu dia memang kesusahan karena seorang diri dan masih level rendah.

Tapi kali ini, dia yang sudah bertambah kuat. Dan dia juga bersama dua orang pemilik level tinggi lainya ( _Sun-Il dan Shi-yun_ ), jadi, kali ini siapa pun yang menjadi musuh mereka bukanlah masalah. Bahkan Sung-ah ( _yang sekarang sudah sehat dan diajarkan ayahnya cara mengendalikan kekuatan sihirnya_ ) dan ketua kelas juga sudah cukup kuat?

Asalkan mereka semua bekerja sama, tentu tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk, bukan?

"Hei, ketua kelas nakal, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa berdempet-dempet dengan Jee-han! Jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan dalam keadaan seperti ini!" ucap Shi-yun yang mengeluarkan aura api membara.

"A-ah? Ma-maaf!" ketua kelas langsung melepas tanganya dari baju Jee-han. "A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! I-itu tidak sengaja!" Lanjutnya dengan malu-malu.

"Hei, sudahlah. Ini bukan waktunya untuk kalian beruda bertengkar" Ucap Sun-il menengahi.

'Ada apa dengan mood yang selalu berubah-rubah ini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti pikiran wanita. Cobalah kalian bersikap tenang seperti Sung-ah.' pikir jee-han layaknya [Dense Protagonist] kebanyakan lainya.

Adapun penyebab Sung-ah masih bersikap cukup tenang, karena dia sangat yakin ayahnya, Hwan Sung-Gon ( _yang overprotective terhadap anaknya_ ) akan segera menjemputnya pulang dari apapun yang membuat masalah kali ini. Dan dia juga tahu, bahwa Jee-han akan melindunginya selama Ayahnya belum datang.

Setelah Sun-il menengahi Cat Fight yang hampir dimulai antara ketua kelas dan gadis tsundere, Jee han pun mengamati keadaan sekitarnya.

'Hnn... kalau ini adalah Instant Dungeon bertipe sama seperti yang pernah kukunjungi ketika bertemu dengan Golem Raksasa, itu artinya kami harus menunggu waktu berlalu atau mengalahkan pembuatnya untuk keluar dari- **Deg!** ' Han Jee-han yang mengedarkan pandanganya untuk memeriksa sekitar dikejutkan dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Bu-bukankah dia?" ucap Jee-han kaget, sehingga teman-teman yang lainya pun juga mengalihkan pandangan pada apa yang Jee-han lihat.

""P-president [Company]!"" ucap Sun-il dan Shi-yun kaget ketika kembali mendapati orang yang sebelumnya pernah mencoba menculik Hwan Sung-ah beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Ku ku ku..., tidak kusangka kita bertemu lagi The Gamer, Han Jee-han?" ucap seorang yang berpenampilan mirip badut/joker yang memakai setelan jas rapi serba hitam.

Pria bertopeng putih yang awalnya berdiri diatas salah satu atap toko secara perlahan turun dan mulai mendarat di depan Jee-han.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apakah kau akan menargetkan Sung-ah lagi? Aku tidak akan membiarkanya!" ucap Jee han, sementara dirinya dan Shi-yun bersiap untuk melindungi Sung-ah dengan beridiri didepannya.

"Siapa itu Jee han?" Sementara itu ketua kelas Kim Yoo jin yang menyadari adanya orang berbahaya, memilih bersembunyi di belakang Jee-han bersana Sung-ah.

" **Ah, betapa tidak sopanya aku karena belum memperkenalkan diri pada kalian. Aku adalah President organisasi [Company]. Akulah yang mengundang kalian semua masuk ke Barrier Ilusi ini**." ucap orang bertopeng itu dengan nada nyaring menggunakan sihir pengeras suara. Sehingga tidak hanya kelompok Jee-han, tapi semua penghuni abbys lainya yang tersebar dan terseret masuk kedalam Instant dungeon ini bisa mendengarnya.

" **Kalian tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak berniat mencelakai kalian. Dan tentu aku akan melepaskan kalian dari dunia ilusi barrier ciptaanku tidak lama setelah ini** "

" **Tapi untuk sekarang, aku ingin kerja sama dari kalian untuk memenuhi rencana balas dendamku. Tujuanku dan Organisasiku kali ini adalah menemukan orang yang telah menggagalkan rencana besar kami! Orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kehancuran Dungeon yang telah kami buat dengan susah payah serta kehancuran markas tempat tersimpanya Core Dungeon!** "

'Menghancurkan Dungeon dan Core Dungeon? Jadi, yang selama ini membuat dungeon Labyrinth adalah organisasi [Company]? Dan sekarang mereka menuntut balas?' pikir Jee-han, Sun-il, dan semua orang yang terperangkap didalam barrier Ilusi.

" **Hari ini beberapa bawahanku yang memiliki kemampuan untuk meramal masa depan, akhirnya mendapatkan penglihatan bahwa orang itu akan muncul jika aku memasang barrier di tempat asal gerbang dungeon buatanku tepat pada jam 17.40 sampai 19.40 sore ini. Karena itulah, walaupun sementara, aku ingin kalian bekerja sama dengan kami, organisasi [Company] untuk menemukan bajingan itu! Untuk balas dendam!** "

Mencari Naruto dengan sihir atau skill pelacak normal tidaklah memungkinkan, itu dikarenakan terdapat puluhan skill Passif dan Aktif miliknya yang berhubungan dengan bersembunyi, kamuflase, dan semacamnya. Jadi karena itulah organisasi [Company] **hanya bisa** menemukanya dengan **perkiraan** ramalan kapan dan dimana kemungkinan Naruto berada. Itupun tergantung tepat atau tidaknya ramalam seseorang.

" **Aku berjanji akan memberikan kalian hadiah yang menjanjikan jika-** "

 **Dhuak!**

Tiba-tiba saja, Presiden [Company] mendapat pukulan kuat diwajah sehingga dirinya terlempar dan terseret beberapa kali di jalan aspal yang rusak karena benturan keras. [ **STR** ength milik Naru yg sekarang: 752]

"Geez..., apa-apaan ini!" ucap pemuda berambut pirang sambil mengacak-acak rambut miliknya "Kalau kau memang penjahat, bersikap profesional lah sedikit! Kau tidak perlu membeberkan semua rahasia jahatmu, bodoh! Kalau kau memang jahat, buat apa menghabiskan waktu dengan berbicara panjang lebar tentang rencana jahat atau semacamnya! Arggh... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti cara berfikir karakter jahat seperti kalian!" ucap pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berjalan menuju president Company yang topengnya telah retak.

Saat ini Naruto bisa dilihat, karena dia baru saja menon-aktifkan beberapa skill set bersembunyi miliknya. [Hiding] [Stealth] [Sneak] [Infiltrate], dan lainya.

"Grrrr... siapa kau! Berani-beraninya-" karena menerima pukulan Naruto, kali ini president [Company] tidak berbicara menggunakan sihir pengeras suara lagi.

"Diam! Kau sudah mengganggu dan menyita waktu berharga untuk jalan-jalan santai di sore hari dengan dua adikku! Itu adalah kejahatan terbesar yang telah kau lakukan hari ini! Jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu hanya dengan satu pukulan!" ucap Naruto seraya menggeretakkan tanganya bersiap untuk menghajar penjahat.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya, Naruto bersama dua adiknya, Naruko dan Karin sedang menikmati sore hari sambil jalan-jalan santai didekat taman ria dengan menikmati es krim. Lalu tiba-tiba saja mereka dipaksa masuk oleh Instant Dungeon sama seperti Jee-han dan lainya.

Setelah mengamankan kedua adiknya di salah satu cafe es krim terdekat, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan mereka terjebak didalam sini. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto pun bertemu dengan president [Company] yang sedang berbicara panjang lebar tentang rencana jahatnya melalui sihir pengeras suara.

"GRRRRR... Kau telah membuatku marah! Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi sebelum mememukan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan dungeon ciptaanku, akan kumusnahkan kau terlebih dulu!" ucap sang president [Company] geram.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap pria bertopeng dengan tatapan datar, lagipula dia tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk memberi tahu bahwa dirinya lah yang satu hari sebelumnya telah meledakkan dungeon.

Lalu, sang Preseiden Company memanggil banyak lingkaran sihir yang dari sana muncul seluruh pasukanya, dia pun kemudian memerintahkan para pengendali api, petir, angin, tanah, es, dan lainya untuk menyerang Naruto. Dari serangan mereka membentuk banyak pusaran angin puyuh, hujan petir, es yang menhancurkan bangunan pencakar langit disekitar dan terdapat pula beberapa golem-golem raksasa yang mendekat kearah Naruto. Tapi-

 **BRAKK!**

Tiba-tiba semuanya tidak bisa medekat kearah Naruto dalam jarak 1 meter karena sebuah medan padat tak terlihat melindunginya. Ini adalah Skill Telekinesis yang juga sangat sering digunakan Naruto [Kinetik Fotress Lv85].

Setelahnya, Naruto menggunakan Skill lainya [Kinetik Press Lv98] yang membuat Gravitasi di area tertentu menjadi terasa berkali-kali lebih berat. Dan hal ini membuat semua monster serta anggota dari organisasi [Company] tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka tertanam kedalam tanah, karena daya tekan yang sangat kuat.

Sebelumnya pada level 9, Naruto tidak bisa menggunakan skill [Kinetik Fotress Lv85] dan [Kinetik Press Lv98]nya untuk serangan atau pertahanan dahsyat seperti ini. Karena dulu INT miliknya yang sangat rendah, hanya 130 point. Saat itu dia hanya bisa menahan tembakan peluru dari senjata api, menahan mobil truk atau bus untuk tidak bergerak, dan juga membuat latihan menambah berat badan tubuh dalam sehari-harinya. ( _mirip_ _ **Fubuki-Swaaan~**_ _Hero class B rank 1 dari One-punch man_ )

Tapi, saat ini Naruto yang sudah mencapi Level 519, dengan **[INT: 1036]** dia mampu menggunakan Telekinesis untuk hal yang lebih hebat, seperti: melipat tank, kereta api, jembatan besi, menara pencakar langit atau kapal induk dan memadatkan semuanya menjadi gumpalan besi. ( _mirip_ _ **Tatsumaki-chan**_ _Hero class S rank 2 dari One-punch man_ )

Jadi, kalau Naruto bersungguh-sungguh, dia bisa membuat semua yang ada disekitarnya tergencet menjadi datar dalam hitungan detik.

Naruto melawan musuh dengan cara baru seperti ini karena sekarang dia cukup kuat, sehingga bisa mengurangi sedikit damage terhadap lingkungan sekitar.

Berbeda dengan Naruto versi lama yang masih Level 9. Jika dia dihadapkan pada musuh dengan jumlah sebanyak ini. Mungkin mereka langsung mati karena korban beberapa Missil, Torpedo atau Bom Nuklir milik Naru yang damagenya sudah ditambah beberapa kali lipat dengan skill combo miliknya.

"Hei! Siapa kalian? Dan apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa tiba-tiba menyerangku? Aku bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa!" ucap Naruto datar dengan pura-pura tidak tahu, karena dengan skill [Analysis] yang merupakan evolusi skill [Observe], dia sudah mengetahui siapa semua orang berpakaian hitam dihadapanya.

'Oi! Bukankah kau baru saja memukul wajah seseorang?' pikir Jee-han Sweatdrop, karena dia memiliki skill [Gamer Mind], dia tidak terlalu kaget akan hal yang dilihatnya.

Sementara itu Sun-il, 3 gadis lainya dan beberapa manusia lain yang ada didekat area pertarungan masih terheran-heran menyaksikan kehancuran kota akibat bermacam badai element seperti: petir, tanah, api, es, angin dan elemen lainya. sementara semua serangan itu bisa ditahan oleh seorang pemuda dengan begitu mudahnya ( _bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tadi_ ).

Lalu, dengan menggunakan kemampuan Telekinesisnya, Naruto mengangkat president yang masih tidak bisa bergerak karena seluruh tubuhnya di tahan dengan telekinesis Naruto. Anggota Company yang lain juga tidak ada yang bisa bergerak atau mendekat pada Naruto yang masih tanpa henti memberikan tekanan telekinesis kesekitar.

"Oi, Aku tidak ingin ikut campur dengan masalahmu, entah itu balas dendam tentang rusaknya goa, bangunan, dungeon atau semacamnya. Yang jelas, Aku ingin kau segera membatalkan barrier penghalang ini dengan segera! Jangan sampai, kau memaksaku menggunakan kekerasan lebih dari ini" ucap Naruto yang kali ini mengambil satu handgun [Dessert Eagle] dari balik bajunya a.k.a [Inventory], lalu mengarahkanya pada badut bertopeng aneh mirip tambalan jelek.

"Kughh... terkutuk kau! Heh, pistol? Kau pikir bisa melukai kami para penyihir dengan senjata api buatan manusia rendahan. Haha-"

 **DOR! DHUAR!**

Dalam satu tembakan pistol biasa, seluruh topeng aneh dan kepala president meledak bersamaan dengan berlobangnya sebuah bangunan pencakar langit yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya.

Tentu hal ini seharusnya sangat mustahil bagi pistol yang ditembakkan tanpa bantuan sihir. Seharusnya, peluru biasa tidak mungkin bisa melukai seorang pengguna sihir didunia Abbys. Karena tubuh mereka dilindungi oleh bermacam sihir perlindungan.

Namun, bagi Naruto yang memiliki Title [Terrorist] [Vicious Terrorist] [Nature Enemy of Monster] dan [Calamity Bringer], dengan peluru biasa diabisa menghasilkan efek ledak sebanyak 700% terhadap president [Company] yang aslinya bukanlah seorang manusia.

Lalu, ditambah dengan efek skill Pasif dan Aktif seperti: [Gun Mastery] [Advanced Gun Mastery] [Expert Gun Mastery] [Chemical Mastery] [Advanced Chemical Mastery] [Bomb Mastery] [Advanced Bomb Mastery] [Shooting] [Aiming] [Accuracy] [Precise] [Sniping] dan puluhan skill lainya yang tidak berkaitan dengan sihir. Maka total damage peluru adalah 2975% dari original damage.

Kalau seandainya Naruto menambahnya dengan Skill [Psychokinesis] [Telekinesis] [Magic Enhance] [Mana Infuse] [Mana Compress] [Solid Mana] dan beberapa skill yang berkaitan dengan sihir lainya, maka damage yang dihasilkan bisa mencapai 6000% lebih dari original damage pistol. Hanya saja, dengan begini tentu orang lain akan sadar bahwa terdapat mana atau energi dalam jumlah besar yang terkumpul didalam pistol dan siap ditembakkan. Hal ini akan susah kalau digunakan terhadap mereka yang bisa mengetahui sihir.

 _(karena itulah Naruto memilih tidak menambahkan efek skill yang menggunakan MP, supaya musuhnya terkecoh dengan meremehkan pistol biasa)._

.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melukai penyihir kelas atas hanya dengan pistol biasa! Apakah pistol itu sejenis artefak?" ucap Sun-il.

"I-ini benar-benar gawat! Ki-kita semua harus lari dari sini! Pemuda berambut pirang itu sangat berbahaya!" ucap Jee-han seraya menarik tangan Sung-ah dan ketua kelas, Yoo Jin.

"Jee-han! Ada apa? Kau mengetahui siapa pemuda berambut merah yang memegang pistol itu?" tanya ketua kelas?

"Merah? Pemuda? Bukankah dia om-om berkumis berseragam tentara berambut hitam cepak?" tanya Sun-il.

"Bukan! Dia pemuda berambut biru ikal dengan jas abu-abu! Apa kau salah melihatnya?" tanya Shi-yun.

"U-umm.. kulihat ada seorang gorila memakai kaos kuning bertuliskan ' _Author Gintama_ ' yang baru saja menembak dengan pisang laser?" ucap Hwang Sung-ah, sementara itu empat pemuda lainya _sweatdrop_ dan berkata dalam hati 'Mana mungkin!'

"Ini aneh. Jelas-jelas aku melihat pemuda pirang bertopeng rubah ( _mirip topeng ANBU_ ) yang memakai set pakaian olah raga. Ah, kita membahas perbedaan ini nanti saja. yang jelas kita harus menjauh secepatnya! Instingku mengatakan bahwa dia orang yang sangat berbahaya. Aku tidak bisa melihat statusnya dengan [Observe]. Dan kemungkinan Levelnya lebih dari 100!" ucap Jee-han dengan serius, seraya kembali menarik teman-temanya menjauh dari tempat perkara.

Apa yang Jee-han lihat dari status Naruto melalui Observe hanyalah layar merah darah yang bertuliskan **[ U2% &4k! N 8t$ N3w 9L5Y3r **Lv ? ? ? **]**

Setelah mendengarkan Jee-han, teman-temanya pun setuju dan segera menjauh dari sana.

Dalam perjalanan singkat itu, mereka kembali berdebat tentang pelaku yang menembak president company tanpa ampun.

Alasan mereka berlima melihat sesuatu yang berbeda karena Title Naruto [Covert] dan Skill naruto [Disguise], [Camouflage] dan beberapa skill penyamaran lainya yang masih aktif. Sehingga membuat siapapun yang melihat Naruto tidak akan menyadarinya ( _kecuali mereka yang satu tim/party dengan Naruto_ ).

Penyebab Jee-han bisa melihat rupa asli Naruto karena skill [ **Gamer Mind** ] miliknya. Meskipun saat ini dia masih meragukanya, karena menurut teman-temanya rupa pemuda yang memegang pistol itu berbeda-beda.

.

.

Sementara itu Naruto masih menahan tubuh president Company di udara dengan Telekinesis miliknya.

"Oi, kau masih pura-pura mati? Jangan harap aku bisa terkecoh dan melepaskanmu begitu saja! Cepat, non aktifkan barrier ini kalau kau tidak ingin kutembak"

". . . . ."

 **DOR! DOR!**

Kali ini Naruto menembak atau lebih tepatnya melubangi bagian jantung dan perut milik president.

"Aku tidak peduli seberapa banyak modal ansuransi yang kalian miliki. Kalau kau masih bersikeras tidak membatalkan Barier. Kali ini aku akan menembak bagian tersakit bagi pria sepertimu?"

". . . ."

 **DOR!**

Kali ini naruto menembak di kemaluan president Company, sementara itu dari kejauhan Jee-han dan Sun-il meringis melihatnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa masih tidak mau merespon perkataanku? Kalau begitu aku akan menumpahkan racun kalajengking, cairan asam, atau racun lainya untuk menyiksa tubuhmu yang tersisa? Kukuku" ucap Naruto dengan nada Villain

"Bajinga-" dengan cahaya berpendar, tiba-tiba seluruh tubuh Presiden sembuh seketika, namun mendapat sambutan dari Naruto berupa timah panas dikepala.

 **DOR!**

"Aku tidak memerlukan suara jelekmu. Aku hanya ingin kau membatalkan Barrier ini. Kau tahu, ini adalah hari terakhirku bisa bersantai di negara ini. Dan kau telah mengacaukanya!"

"Aku tidak ter-" tubuh president kembali beregenerasi, namun kembali kehilangan kepalanya.

 **DOR! DOR!**

"Percuma, kau tidak bisa bergerak dalam cengkramanku. Kalau kau bisa menggunakan dengan cepat akan sihir yang bisa menghancurkan beberapa puluh bangunan sekaligus. Mungkin kau memiliki kesempatan. Sayangnya, kalian para penyihir memerlukan waktu untuk merapal mantra atau semacamnya hanya untuk sihir super seperti itu" ucap Naruto seraya mengeluarkan satu clip Magazine dari [Inventory] melalui saku celana untuk persiapan mereload pistol [Dessert Eagle] miliknya.

Naruto yang mencengkram president company dengan [Telekinesis + Paralel Thinking + Accelerated Thinking + Focus + Sense Danger + Prediction + Presence Detection + Area Detect + Magic Detection] dan beberapa skill lainya tidak akan membiarkan dia berteleport atau bergerak sedikitpun.

Setelah itu, tubuh presiden diregenarasi sebanyak 12 dan meledak 12 kali hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan membatalkan barrier ini.

Naruto bukanya tidak bisa menghancurkan seluruh barrier dengan paksa.

Dengan skill baru miliknya, [ **Instant Dungeon Blast** Level 1] dia bisa menghancurkan seluruh barier dengan mudah. Untuk 1 km persegi memerlukan 10.000 MP, untuk 2 km persegi memerlukan 20.000 MP, dan seterusnya.

Tapi, kalau dia meledakan seluruh ruangan, tentu dua adik imutnya yang saat ini berada di dalamnya bersama dirinya juga akan terkena efek ledakan. Karena itulah, Naruto tidak menggunakan skill penghancur dungeon ini.

Dalam salah satu sesi tanya jawab dengan president Company, Naruto juga sempat menembak beberapa tangan dan kaki milik anggota company lainya yang berusaha kabur atau berusaha menggunakan sihir.

Para penghuni abbys lainya yang ada disekitar kejadian penyiksaan ini sangat terheran-heran ketika melihat bagaimana organsiasai Company yang di kenal sebagai organisasi abbys yang patut menyandang gelar [Tenth Gate] atau nomer 10 Faction terbesar didunia tidak bisa berkutik dalam menghadapi seseorang yang bentuk dan rupanya tidak diketahui dengan jelas.

"A-aku sudah membatalkan Barrier ini. A-apa kau sudah puas? Sekarang bantu aku mencari orang yang telah menghancurkan dunge-"

 **DOR!**

"Siapa juga yang mau menolong kriminal seperti kalian. Dan jangan salah sangka, kau pikir aku akan melepaskan penjahat sepertimu bebas begitu saja setelah melakukan kejahatan di dunia ini? Sekarang bersiaplah menerima hukuman kalian. Kuku" ucap Naruto lalu kembali menarik pelatuk dari pistol ditanganya.

 **DOR! DOR!**

Naruto kemudian mengambil smarphone miliknya, sambil berpura-pura melakukan panggilan. Padahal dirinya menggunakan sistem [Voice Chat] dari system game.

"Kalian berdua, pulanglah terlebih dahulu. Onii-chan akan pulang belakangan. ..., Ah? Baik. Dan tolong beritahu pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san bahwa aku akan pulang larut. ..., Iya.. iya.. aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang berlebihan kok. ..., Hn.. kalian berdua hati-hati lah dijalan. ..., Daahh~" ucap Naruto melakukan Voice chat pada kedua adiknya (Karin dan Naruko) yang kali ini bisa pulang ke hotel.

"Oi, kalian berdua yang disana! Kesini! Ada yang ingin kutanyakan!" ucap Naruto kearah Sun-il dan Jee-han yang jaraknya sekitar 50 meter.

.

"A-apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Apa dia memanggil kita?" tanya Sun-il

"Jangan hiraukan! Lari!" Ucap Jee-han seraya menggunakan skill [ **Fly** ], untuk terbang namun-

""Gyaaaa~ Tidaaaa~k~"" tiba-tiba Sun-il dan Jee-han ditarik paksa oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat kearah pemuda atau siapapun yang memegang pistol itu.

"Shi-yun! Bawa Yoo-Jin dan Sung-ah ketempat aman!" teriak Jee-han sebelum dirinya dan sahabatnya ditarik dengan cepat.

.

"Oi, Kenapa kalian berdua lari? Aku bukan orang berbahaya kok. Ah, dan kulihat kau bisa terbang. Bagaimana caranya?"

"Hei! Lepaskan ak-" president Company mencoba kembali untuk bergerak namun-

 **DOR!**

"Sudah kubilang kau untuk diam! Aku tidak bertanya padamu!" ucap Naruto yang kesekian kalinya menembak kepala president company yang kembali beregenerasi.

'Orang ini benar-benar berbahaya!' pikir Jee-han dan Sun-il dengan tatapan horror.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan pada kalian berdua. Kulihat sebelumnya kalian berdua bermusuhan dengan orang bertopeng badut dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai president organisasi besar atau semacamnya. Apakah itu benar?"

"Be-benar! Aku bukan temanya! Kami berdua sangat bermusuhan dengan president Company!" ucap Jee-han dengan cepat, takut-takut HP miliknya akan habis jika kepala miliknya meledak seperti president [Company]. Dan Sun-il yang ada disampingnya juga mengangguk cepat.

"Hn... benarkah? Ok, kalau begitu bisa kau ceritakan, dimana markas orang bertopeng jelek ini. Setahuku, dia dan pasukanya tidak pernah bisa mati selama mereka memiliki asuransi financial."

'Ah, benar juga. president Company tidak akan terbunuh selama mereka memiliki Uang. Tapi, darimana pemuda bertopeng ini tahu hal itu' pikir Jee-han, dia hendak bertanya, namun takut kepalanya ditembak.

"Su-sun-il? Apakah kau mengetahuinya? Aku masih baru di dunia Abbys."

"Tentu aku mengetahuinya. Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin tahu. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada markas Company?" tanya Sun-il.

"GRRAA... tak akan kubiarkan kalian berdua mengacaukan-" president company kembali tewas karena-

 **DOR! DOR!**

"Lama-kelamaan orang ini semakin menjengkelkan" Naruto lalu mengeluarkan salah drop satu item yang baru saja didapatnya dari meledakkan Labyrinth Dungeon [Phoenix Chain].

[Phoenix Chain], adalah artefak yang digunakan untuk mensegel kekuatan musuh dengan membelenggu mereka dengan rantai api biru. Bisa didapatkan dari random drop monster Lv 910, di lantai 91 dungeon Labyrinth.

"Fyuh, seharusnya aku melakukanya dari awal" ucap Naruto yang saat ini memegang salah satu ujung rantai yang melilit seluruh tubuh president company dari mulut hingga kaki.

"Oh, kau bertanya apa yang ingin kulakukan pada markas badut ini? Tentu saja aku akan melucuti semua barang berharga milik mereka. Tenang saja, kalau kalian berdua membantuku. Kalian akan mendapatkan 30% harta dari organisasi mereka? Bagaimana? Kalian setuju?"

"Ouh! Kalau begitu, senang berbisnis denganmu! Perkenalkan, namaku Han Jee-han!" ucap Jee-han yang matanya kini memperlihatkan lambang _won (mata uang Korea)._

"Hahhh~ kalau begitu, aku juga setuju. Dunia akan menjadi lebih baik tanpa keberadaan [Company]. Dan namaku adalah Shin Sun-il. Salam kenal" ucap Sun-il yang hanya bisa menghela nafas karena kali ini juga ditarik-tarik temanya Jee-han dalam masalah lain.

Tapi, dia juga tidak menyalahkan Jee-han. Di dunia Abbys Korea, yang paling berkuasa adalah uang. Jadi ini merupakan kesempatan emas bagi mereka untuk meraup keuntungan besar. Meskipun 30% dari seluruh aset company, itu juga bisa dijumlahkan dengan sangat besar.

Dan pastinya, sejak awal Sun-il juga tahu dia tidak bisa menolak tawaran atau perintah ini. Orang yang ada dihadapanya sangat berbahaya. Dan menolak perintahnya merupakan hal yang buruk.

"Kalian cukup memanggilku dengan [Naru], senang bekerja sama dengan kalian, Jee-han [The Gamer] dan Sun-il, Heir dari [Clan Chunbumoon]" ucap Naruto menyeringai dari balik topengnya karena dia sudah mengetahui status dan informasi mereka berdua dari skill [Analysis], dia juga sengaja tidak memberikan nama asli miliknya.

Sementara itu Jee-han dan Sun-il kembali dikejutkan karena orang misterius ini mengetaui jati diri mereka berdua.

"Hentikan keterkejutan kalian. Ayo cepat tunjukan jalanya. Saatnya kita merampok habis harta yang mereka miliki. Mari kita mulai permainan ini. Kuku Hahaha Huahahahaha!" tawa Vilain Naruto dan ini membuat Jee-han dan Sun-il bergidik ngeri.

Setelah itu mereka pun menuju markas pusat milik [Company] yang diketahui Sun-il.

Sementara Jee-han dan Sun-il terbang, Naruto berlari diudara mengikuti mereka sambil menyeret president company yang tidak bisa berkutik dalam belenggu rantai phoenix.

Dalam perjalanan, Sun-il bertanya beberapa hal pada naruto, seperti bagaimana cara berlari diurada, bagaimana dia mengetahui mereka berdua, bagaimana mengetahui kelemahan president company, kenapa dia tidak menunjukkan bentuk asli miliknya dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainya.

Naruto hanya menjawab semua itu dengan kata "Ra-ha-si-a". Begitu pula jawaban dari beberapa pertanyaan lainya yang malas dijawab dengan Naruto.

Dalam kesempatan ini, Naruto juga bertanya ( _mengintrogasi dan mengancam kalau tidak menjawab akan ditembak_ ) tentang dunia supranatural, Abbys yang ada di korea dan seluruh dunia yang sebelumnya tidak dia ketahui.

Pada akhirnya, Jee-han dan Sun-il hanya mengetahui nama panggilan Naruto, [Naru] dan apa salah satu tujuan miliknya, yaitu " _Menyelamatkan seluruh dunia dengan melucuti semua senjata dan teknologi yang berbahaya_ "

Perampokan besaran-besaran mereka berjalan dengan lancar. [Flash Bang] [Gas Air Mata] [Gas Tidur] [Peluru Bius] [Alat Kejut Listrik] dan beberapa peralatan milik Naruto lainya dengan mudah membereskan penjagaan markas musuh.

Sekuat apapun musuh kalau mereka tidak memiliki [Sleep Resistance], [Paralize Resistace] atau semacamnya akan takluk oleh Naruto yang tidak akan pernah bertarung dengan cara adil.

Sama seperti perampokan pada bank-bank dan beberapa markas yakuza di kebiasanya, kali ini juga semuanya berakhir dengan sukses berkat berbagai macam kombinasi skill milik Naruto.

"Whoa! Kau hebat sekali! Kau ahli dalam segala hal! Apakah kau James Bond atau Lupin?" tanya Jee-han yang saat ini memasukan tumpukan uang dari brankas besar kedalam Inventory miliknya.

Disampingnya terdapat Sun-Il yang memasukkan benda-benda berharga lainya kedalam karung yang nantinya akan dimasukkan kedalam inventory milik Jee-han.

"Hn? Bukan, aku hanya pemuda normal yang punya hoby menyelamatkan dunia. Itu saja." jawab Naruto sekenanya yang saat ini meng- _hack_ akses keuangan milik Company di dunia maya.

Dia tidak akan menyisakan sepeserpun uang untuk organisasi jahat ini. Dia akan membuat mereka bangkrut sehingga mereka tidak bisa bangkit lagi. Hua ha ha!

Sekitar 3 jam kemudian, setelah membakar semua surat-surat penting dan membebaskan beberapa puluh tahanan yang dijadikan sandera sebagai sumber _mana_ serta mengeluarkan semua pekerja normal yang disewa oleh [Company]. Naruto pun meruntuhkan seluruh bangunan markas Company dengan ledakan beratus-ratus TNT yang sudah disebar di tiap penjuru gedung pencakar langit itu.

 **DHUAAAARRR!**

"Ta~ ma~ ya~... Seni adalah Ledakan! Mua ha ha ha!" tawa maniac Naruto sambil menyaksikan hasil dari karya seninya. Sementara itu Jee-han dan Sun-Il Sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Ok, sekarang saatnya kita berpisah. Selamat ti-"

"Tunggu! Kau belum mengambil bagian harta milikmu!" ucap Jee-han mengingatkan.

"Dan kau melupakan president Company yang tergeletak disana"ucap Sun-il datar, karena tahu [Naru] akan bersikap baik kalau mereka juga bersikap baik.

"Ah? Mengenai harta, aku hanya bercanda dengan mengatakan akan memberi kalian 30% darinya. Kalian berdua bisa mengambil semuanya. Aku sama sekali tidak memerlukanya. Semua aset di dunia maya juga sudah kusumbangkan pada organisasi-organsisasi kemanusian diseluruh dunia."

"Yang benar saja! Lalu buat apa kau susah-susah melakukan semua hal ini?" Tanya Jee-han.

"Entahlah, aku cuma iseng melakukanya. Sudah kubilang diawal bahwa aku melakukanya untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Aku benar-benar serius akan hal ini."

"Tapi-"

"Dan kalau kau masih ragu untuk menerimanya. Anggap saja ini adalah pemberian dariku untuk tanda perkenalan sebagai sesama pembela kedamaian. Sejenis patnership atau semacamnya. Siapa tahu aku akan memerlukan bantuan kalian lagi nantinya"

"Hahh... ini akan berakhir merepotkan, Jee-han. Lalu, bagaimana dengan president Company?" tanya Sun-il.

"Hnn... apakah di dunia Abbys Korea terdapat semacam penjara bagi pelaku kejatahan sejenis dirinya?"

"Tidak, biasanya kami akan membinasakanya dengan segera. Penjahat semacam dia selalu saja bermunculan di dunia abbys tanpa henti. Kalau kami membuat tahanan untuk mereka, pasti sudah lama penuh." Jawab Sun-il.

"Hn.. Baiklah." Ucap Naruto dan-

 **DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Setelah tiga kali tembakan, President Company yang tidak bisa berteriak karena mulutnya tersumpal rantai akhirnya tewas. Kali ini tubuh dan topeng yang dikenakanya berubah menjadi abu. Hanya menyisakan rantai yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Ok. Sepertinya kali ini dia benar-benar mati dan tidak bisa beregenerasi kembali karena semua asset yang dimiliknya telah kita ambil semuanya." Ucap Naruto seraya memasukkan [Phoenix Chain] kedalam [Inventory] melalui jaket olahraga miliknya.

"Sepertinya demikian" ucap Jee-han, yang masih heran. Kemana barang-barang [Naru] disembunyikan? Apakah sejenis kantung sihir, atau kantung celah dimensi?

Sebelumnya dia menanyakanya pada Naruto, dan hanya mendapatkan jawaban [Ra-ha-si-a] seperti biasanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sisa anggota Company yang kita tinggalkan di taman ria?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Tenang saja, Clan Chunbumoon dan klan lainya akan turun tangan jika mereka membuat kekacauan"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Jee-han dan Sun-il, **[Boft!]** " ucap Naruto yang diakhiri tubuhnya menghilang ditelan asap kabut layaknya ninja. ( _padahal dia cuma mengaktfikan kembali Skill [Stealth] [Hidden] dan lainya_ ).

"". . . . ."" Jee-han dan Sun-il terdiam sejenak dibuatnya.

"Sun-il, ternyata dia bukan James Bond atau Lupin, tapi seorang Ninja!" ucap Jee-han dengan mata berbinar layaknya anak-anak yang melihat mainan baru.

"Entahlah..., Fyuuuhh~... yang jelas dia orang yang sangat berbahaya. Bisa kau bayangkan apa yang terjadi jika dia bisa muncul dan menghilang begitu saja seperti itu?" ucap Sun-il yang menghela nafas.

"Hei, yang jelas dia bukan orang jahat."

"Apakah kau yakin?"

"Err... entahlah. Semoga saja dia bukan orang jahat. Karena kita tidak akan selamat melawan orang yang levelnya lebih dari 100 seperti dia."

"Benar, dia orang paling mengerikan yang pernah kutemui. Sepertinya dia bahkan lebih hebat dari kakek-ku"

"Ya, mungkin orang itu juga lebih hebat dari guru Lolikeano. Ternyata masih banyak orang-orang kuat diluar sana. Dunia ini luas!"

"Hahh...~ sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke guild. Setelah itu kita akan bagi dua hasil malam ini"

"Mue he he... tidak hanya tumpukan uang. Tapi banyak item sihir langka yang kita dapat dari markas Company! Sekarang aku akan menjadi lebih kuat. Yayy...!"

"Ayo pulang. Aku sudah lapar dan ingin makan malam dengan segera" ucap Sun-il.

"Ah, kita juga tidak boleh lupa untuk memeriksa keadaan Shi-yun, Sung-ah, dan ketua kelas" ucap Jee-han yang mengambil smarphone miliknya lalu menghubungi para gadis yang sore tadi bersamanya.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Malam harinya, sambil makan malam Naruto membicarakan apa yang ditemukanya hari ini pada kedua orang tuanya dan kedua adiknya.

"Akhirnya kau telah menghancurkan organisasi Company itu ya? Baguslah, dengan begitu pemerintahan Jepang tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan gangguan luar. Sejak awal, misi _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ di Korea ialah mengintai pergerakan organisasi-organisasi gelap di Korea" jelas Ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato

"Jadi, benar dugaanku kalau _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ terlibat dengan dunia Abbys di Korea? Karena itulah kalian bersembunyi dua bulan yang lalu, bukan?"

"Tebakanmu benar Naru-chan. Maaf, sebenarnya aku dan _Tou-san_ mu tidak ingin melibatkan keluarga dalam masalah ini. Tapi..., setelah kalian bertiga mengetahui semuanya. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menyembunyikanya." Ucap Ibu Naru, Namikaze Kushina sambil melanjutkan makanya.

" _Okaa-san_ , bolehkah aku membantu mu? Aku sudah semakin kuat sekarang!" ucap Karin.

"Aku juga ingin membantu _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_!" lanjut Naruko.

"Tidak! _Tou-san_ tidak akan membiarkan kalian terlibat bahaya. Jiraiya _Jii-chan_ selaku ketua klan Namikaze juga pasti tidak setuju akan hal ini." ucap Minato

"Benar, kalian masih muda. Tidak seharusnya kalian terlibat dalam dunia gelap Abbys ini. Kalian harus lebih fokus pada sekolah." lanjut Kushina.

""Uuuu... "" Naruko dan Karin hanya bisa tertunduk lesu.

" _Onii-chan_ , lakukan sesuatu" rengek Naruko kepada kakaknya yang selagi tadi santai menikmati makan malam terakhirnya di kota Seoul.

"Hn? Kenapa aku harus melakukan sesuatu? Sudah pasti aku juga menolak kalian terlibat dalam masalah dunia supernatural ini" ucap Naruto datar.

" _Onii-chan_..., please..." pinta Naruko

"Ruto..., pleasee..., demi dua _imouto-mu_ ini" ucap Karin

"Err... meskipun kalian memohon aku tetap tidak bisa menolong kalian berdua. loh"

""Pleasee..."" ucap dua adiknya dengan mata memelas dan berkaca-kaca siap mengeluarkan air mata.

'Ughh... serangan [Puppy Eyes] yang tidak adil!' pikir Naruto dan Minato.

"Hahh..., _Tou-san_ , apa yang terjadi jika mereka berdua menjadi jauuh lebih kuat dari sekarang? Apakah mungkin mereka bisa membantu?" ucap Naruto yang tidak tahan dengan serangan dua adiknya.

"Hnn.., kalau memang mereka bisa melindungi diri mereka tentu lebih bagus. Bagaimana menurutmu _Kuu-chan_?" tanya Mintao pada Kushina.

"Tentu _anata,_ kalau mereka bisa jaga diri dan membuktikanya pada Jiraiya _Jii-san_. Mungkin pada akhirnya dia juga memperbolehkan." Senyum Kushina yang sebenanya juga luluh karena serangan dua anak gadisnya.

"Hn.. baiklah. Kalau begitu jawabanya cukup mudah. Naruko, Karin, setelah tiba di jepang nanti. Kita akan berlatih di dungeon untuk menaikan level kalian."

"Horee!"

"Yatta!"

"Yah..., rencanaku memang tidak terlalu berubah dari asal. Sebelum aku kembali berkeliling dunia, aku memang berencana ingin menaikan _sedikit_ level kalian. Tapi sekarang aku akan menaikkanya lebih banyak sehingga membuat kita sekeluarga menjadi yang terkuat di Jepang!" seru Naruto

Malam terakhir di Seoul bagi Naruto dan dua adiknya pun akhirnya berlanjut dengan tenang.

Keesokan paginya, mereka sekeluarga pergi meninggalkan Korea menuju Tokyo. Dimana petualangan baru menunggu mereka.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Di sisi lain, dengan runtuhnya [Company], organisasi-organisasi lainya pun mulai menunjukkan taring mereka. Bersaing untuk mengisi kekosongan kekuasaan di dunia Abbys Korea.

Organisasi-organisasi yang berada di negara penyandang gelar Faction Abbys terkuat di seluruh dunia pun mulai bergerak. Mereka dikenal sebagai [Nine Gate] yaitu: France, Europe, Germany, Russia, Indonesia, Japan, America, China, and Korea. ( _The gamer chapter 67_ )

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **[To be Continued]**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Character Status terupdate:** ( _tidak ada perubahan di chap ini_ )

Name: Namikaze Naruto  
Lv: 519  
Class: New Player  
Title: [Siscon] [Skill Master] [Skill King] [Genius] [Logician] [Young Master] [Plunderer] [Schemer] [Collector] [Merchant] [Generous] [Hero] [Most Wanted] [Covert] [Destroyer] [Terrorist] [Annihilator] [Vicious Terrorist] [Nature Enemy of Monster] [Nature Killer] [Dungeon Conqueror] [Dungeon Smasher] [City Destroyer] [Calamity Bringer] [True Hero]  
HP: 19375/19375 (Regen HP: 2082,8/menit)  
MP: 46620/46620 (Regen MP: 7184,1/menit)  
STR: 752 - VIT: 775 - DEX: 753  
INT: 1036 - WIS: 1041 - LUK: 502  
Point: 2580  
Money: 2.965.500Yen + **951.040.000Won** \+ 20.000.000Yuan + 1.000.000USD + 1.000.000Euro

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Main Quest terupdate:**

[ _Quest Notification_ ]  
[From Alaya: _The_ _Main Quest_!]  
[Selamatkan ras manusia yang ada di bumi dari kepunahan untuk 1.000 tahun kedepan. Atau paling tidak selamatkan minimum 999,999,999,999 orang.]  
[ _Completion Award_ : Up +9 Level, Exp 9,999,999,999]  
[Total yang diselamatkan saat ini: 000,00 **1,014,732** orang] *****

 *** Bertambah setelah mengalahkan president Company dan organisasi miliknya.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

Kishi, [ **Log** **Off** ]!


End file.
